Una Dulce Pesadilla
by Misery Tonks
Summary: Iruka se está haciendo mayor y aunque tiene todo lo que un hombre de su edad ha deseado en la vida: un apartamento propio, un auto, un trabajo de ensueño bien, lo sería, si no fuera por el hijo de puta de su jefe; siempre ha sentido que algo ha faltado en su vida y ese algo es un hijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

CAPÍTULO 1

«El mundo entero verdaderamente ha cambiado y ha sido para bien», pensó Iruka mientras esperaba al doctor Teuchi vestido con una bata hospitalaria, y acostado en la camilla de la sala de procedimientos de la clínica de fertilización.

Y el día al fin había llegado.

Después de un tratamiento de seis meses tomando la hormona progestina, la cual era una variación de la hormona progesterona que producen los ovarios de las mujeres de manera natural, y luego de serle implantada una matriz generada in vitro a partir de células madres extraídas de sus gónadas, había preparado su cuerpo para hacer realidad uno de sus mayores sueños… convertirse en padre.

Iruka, a sus treinta y cinco años de edad había logrado todas las metas que se había propuesto: un apartamento en la ciudad, un hermoso auto y un trabajo de ensueño. Bueno, eso último no era del todo cierto.

Si bien se había graduado con honores como economista en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país y una de las más grandes firmas de consultores financieros de Konoha le había ofrecido un grandioso empleo con un sustancioso sueldo, su trabajo de ensueño se había visto opacado por culpa del dueño de la firma, el señor Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake era un soberano hijo de puta en todo el sentido de la palabra. El tipo era un psicorígido de cuarenta y tantos quien había instaurado su reinado de terror desde hacía quince años en la firma para la cual Iruka trabajaba.

Y para colmo de males amaba torturar a diario a Iruka.

Iruka no entendía qué era lo que había hecho para no gustarle al hombre. Iruka siempre hacía lo que el señor Hatake le decía, incluso de la forma más minuciosa posible, pero siempre el hombre encontraba algo para hacer de sus días una verdadera pesadilla. A pesar de eso Iruka amaba lo que hacía y nunca dejó que ese cretino le impidiera hacerse de un nombre dentro de la firma.

Decidiendo desechar tan sombríos pensamientos, ya que este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pensar en el señor Hatake, Iruka se concentró en la nueva aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Iruka había soñado con convertirse en padre desde muy joven, y si bien era gay, con el avance de la ciencia ahora era posible que las parejas del mismo sexo tuvieran su propia descendencia sin necesidad de recurrir a sustitutos para lograrlo.

Para Iruka esta era la mejor opción, ya que por su trabajo sus relaciones nunca duraron más que solo unos pocos meses y la verdad tampoco es que quisiera comprometerse con alguien de modo permanente.

Cuando sus relaciones iban directo hacia un compromiso serio le daba pánico y hacía todo lo posible por acabarlas. Le echaba la culpa a la forma como tuvo que vivir su niñez con dos padres que siempre se peleaban por cualquier tontería y quienes, finalmente, terminaron divorciándose, convirtiendo a Iruka en un trofeo.

Por todo eso había decidido dar este enorme paso completamente solo.

Había estudiado sus opciones y la clínica de fertilidad del doctor Teuchi era una de las mejores en el campo y allí se hizo el tratamiento para preparar a su cuerpo para embarazarse. Tuvo que someterse primero a una pequeña cirugía laparoscópica laser para que le fuera implantada una matriz generada a partir de sus propias células madre para que la concepción pudiera llevarse a cabo de manera natural si así lo quisiese. Además de tomar durante seis meses la hormona progestina de manera ininterrumpida para que sus nuevos ovarios generaran óvulos.

La operación fue realizada durante una licencia de dos semanas por vacaciones que le debían en la firma, ya que no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Si no tenía éxito su plan, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de su fracaso.

Después adquirió en la misma clínica de fertilización el esperma de un chico pelirrojo con pecas. Amaba la idea de tener en sus brazos a un bebé regordete y con lindas pecas en su nariz. Iruka suspiró, muy pronto su sueño se haría realidad.

- Buenas tardes, señor Umino - El doctor Teuchi entró a la sala seguido por una enfermera sacando a Iruka de sus pensamientos.

- Si, muy buenas tardes, doctor - Iruka contestó casi saltando de la dicha.

- Veo que está de muy buen ánimo hoy, eso está muy bien para lo que vamos a hacer en este instante - El doctor asintió hacia la enfermera para que alistara todo el instrumental mientras se colocaba sus guantes de látex y se sentaba en una silla a los pies de la camilla donde se encontraba Iruka. La enfermera lo hizo en minutos.

- Bien, señor Umino, necesito que acomode sus pies en los estribos y vamos a comenzar -

Iruka se acomodó y esperó a que el doctor iniciara su labor.

- ¿No le parece que es una manera demasiado fría para concebir un bebé? - Iruka se dio un coscorrón mentalmente por decir eso. ¿De dónde había venido? Tal vez estaba más nervioso de lo que había pensado que estaría.

- Depende del punto de vista en que se vea - contestó el doctor Teuchi amablemente - Pero pienso que para un hombre como usted que no tiene una pareja estable y que desea fervientemente tener un hijo es la mejor opción, además no piense en la forma como lo va a concebir, piense mejor en el resultado que obtendrá. Cuando tenga a su hijo o hija en sus brazos, ni siquiera se acordará de lo que estoy a punto de hacer en estos momentos -

Iruka se tensó, ahora que estaba pasando se sentía inseguro, vulnerable.

- Señor Umino, relájese, respire muy despacio, mientras acomodo el espéculo y después de eso procederé a inseminarlo - Iruka hizo lo se le dijo y solo sintió una pequeña molestia.

El doctor Teuchi y la enfermera trabajaban muy bien en equipo, solo Dios sabía cuántas inseminaciones habrían hecho juntos y sin siquiera pasar diez minutos, todo había terminado - Listo señor Umino, levante las piernas y manténgalas así durante quince minutos, después se puede ir. Como lo habíamos hablado antes, manténganse tranquilo, no siempre la primera vez que se hace el procedimiento funciona. Así que en unos quince días puede venir a hacerse el test de embarazo para saber si tuvimos éxito o no -

- Gracias doctor, en verdad muchas gracias - dijo Iruka levantando las piernas. Gracias a Dios era una rata de gimnasio porque si no lo fuera no podría mantener las piernas en alto durante quince minutos como se le había pedido.

El doctor salió con la enfermera detrás e Iruka respiró profundamente esperando que el tiempo transcurriera y soñando con el hermoso bebé de pelo rojo y pecas en la nariz que probablemente estaría siendo concebido en su interior en este preciso instante.

Apenas Iruka abrió la puerta de su apartamento, su teléfono celular sonó en su bolsillo, no tenía necesidad de mirar el identificador, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

- Hola mami. Sí, ya estoy en casa -

- Me ofendes, Iruka, cómo osas compararme con tu madre. Dios, si no fuera porque eres mi único amigo con dinero ya te habría mandado a volar - Una risotada estalló al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Iruka riera también.

- Hola Naruto, sabía que eras tú, sé que quieres todos los sórdidos detalles pero no hay nada que contar, solo que ya está hecho. Y no, no me dolió para nada. Pero no te ilusiones con que vas a ser tío muy pronto, el doctor dijo que no siempre funcionaba a la primera -

Iruka amaba a Naruto Usumaki a pesar de que era un dolor en el culo. El hombre había sido su único amigo desde la secundaria y siempre había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas.

- Sí, lo sé, he investigado un poco, ya sabes, quería saber si ibas a estar bien. En un rato iré a verte y te prepararé una grandiosa y sana comida y me contarás hasta el último detalle. Espero que al menos hayas tenido con el buen doctor algunos juegos previos… mmm... -

- Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? De solo imaginarlo me dan escalofríos. El doctor Teuchi podría ser mi padre - Iruka se estremeció.

- Bueno, bueno, descansa Iruka, vas a ver que todo sale bien -

- Gracias Naruto, eso espero - Iruka cerró el celular y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua antes de caminar hacia su habitación. Quería dormir un poco, al parecer sus nervios lo habían dejado agotado. Además, Naruto tenía la clave de la puerta de su apartamento así que no tendría que estar pendiente de la llegada del hombre a su casa.

Cuando Iruka se acostó en su cama se relajó y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido soñando con hermosos bebés de cabellos rojos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capitulo 2

Iruka suspiró, habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que se había inseminado y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ir a la clínica a realizarse el test de embarazo. Tres nuevos clientes muy importantes para la firma estaban en vías de contratar sus servicios y estaba de trabajo hasta el techo. Así que no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para respirar.

Afortunadamente el señor Hatake parecía estar tan lleno de trabajo como él porque ya habían pasado dos días sin tener que ver su amargado rostro irrumpiendo en su oficina. Estar ocupado tenía sus ventajas.

Su intercomunicador sonó y la voz nasal de su secretaria le informó que su jefe lo necesitaba en su oficina a la mayor brevedad.

_«Hablando del diablo»_. Iruka suspiró, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de su oficina rumbo a la del señor Hatake

-Vamos a ver qué tripa se le torció esta vez -murmuró molesto.

Haciéndose anunciar primero por la regordeta secretaria del señor Hatake, golpeó en su puerta antes de abrirla y entrar en su oficina. Su jefe como siempre tenía una hermosa expresión en su cara como si acabara de chupar un enorme limón.

Iruka no se explicaba cómo al tipo no le había dado un paro cardíaco fulminante por permanecer de mal humor todos los días desde hacía quince años. El tipo le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio sin levantar su rostro ni decir palabra para que se sentara. - Señor Umino, lo hice venir porque quiero que me informe sobre la propuesta de negocios para la empresa Hokage -

Dios, el hombre era un grosero, pero era su jefe así que suspiró y comenzó su informe, - Estuve revisando sus inversiones de los últimos dos años, junto con las ganancias obtenidas y las pérdidas. La verdad, estoy asombrado que aún estén en el mercado de valores, la firma que los asesoraba antes es prácticamente la culpable de que estén casi al borde de una bancarrota, pero ya tengo estudiadas tres propuestas para nuevas inversiones que les podría funcionar muy bien en este momento, sin riesgo de pérdidas y con buenos dividendos -

- Quiero me las haga llegar por escrito esta misma tarde para así estudiarlas con detenimiento. La reunión con el presidente y la junta directiva de esa empresa es el viernes y solo nos quedan dos días. Acuérdese que tiene que salir todo perfecto, no quiero ningún error. De esa reunión depende que nos elijan como sus nuevos asesores financieros - Al fin el señor Hatake tuvo la cortesía de mirarlo a la cara, pero por la forma en que lo hizo hubiera sido mejor que siguiera con la cabeza abajo ocupado en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

- Sí señor, ya estaba haciéndola de todos modos, en dos horas estará en su bandeja de entrada - Iruka se levantó para salir de la oficina. El señor Hatake lo tenía bien entrenado, por eso prácticamente la propuesta había estado lista desde el día anterior. Pero deseaba revisar los papeles una última vez. No le iba a dar municiones al hombre para que le hiciera algunos de sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre su inexistente ineptitud y hacerlo quedar hasta tarde en la oficina rehaciendo todo de nuevo.

Iruka caminó hacia la puerta y le echó un último vistazo a su jefe antes de salir. El tipo no era feo en absoluto. A pesar de que ya había entrado en los cuarentas se veía muy bien con su pelo plateado, a juego con sus ojos azules y piel blanca. Además, alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en ropa casual lo que le demostró que el tipo cuidaba muy bien de sí mismo, también era más alto que Iruka lo que hizo que le fascinara aún más la primera vez que le vio.

Pero apenas el señor Hatake abrió la boca, todas las ilusiones amorosas de Iruka con el tipo salieron disparadas por la ventana. - Diablos, cómo pude sentirme alguna vez atraído por él, debí haber estado borracho - murmuró Iruka mientras caminaba.

Iruka llegó a su oficina, se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a revisar nuevamente su propuesta en su computadora. Tenía que quedar perfecta.

.

.

.

.

El despertador de Iruka sonó a las 6:30 de la mañana, el viernes llegó demasiado pronto. Se levantó, fue al baño a aliviarse, luego fue a la cocina y puso la cafetera para preparar café antes de volver a su habitación.

Escogió un traje de diseño que había comprado hacía poco y fue a ducharse. Cuando se paró frente al espejo para rasurarse notó que tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos marrones, también se veía algo pálido. Se sentía cansado pero con todo el trabajo que últimamente había tenido era un milagro que no hubiera enfermado de agotamiento.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo le gustaba, siempre se había preocupado por su imagen corporal y los resultados saltaban a la vista. Su pelo castaño siempre lo llevaba con una coleta alta y un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro, su piel clara se veía bronceada gracias a los tratamientos que Naruto le aplicaba en su spa, y el ir al gimnasio con devoción había marcado su cuerpo delgado como a él le gustaba. No quería verse como esos tipos inflados a punta de esteroides. Su 1,65 metros de estatura no se vería para nada bien con un cuerpo como el de Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Una vez salió del baño se vistió y fue de nuevo hacia la cocina, se sirvió un café y sacó un paquetito de galletas del gabinete. Apoyándose contra la encimera comenzó a comerse todo con rapidez, hoy no podía permitirse llegar tarde. La reunión con los representantes de la empresa Hokage era a primera hora de la mañana.

De pronto se sintió algo mareado, era algo raro en él ya que nunca se enfermaba. Y si lo estaba, aplazar la reunión ya no era una opción.

Respirando lenta y profundamente, esperó a que se le pasara un poco el mareo, luego tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la oficina.

.

.

.

.

La reunión había salido muy bien en opinión de Iruka a pesar de que se seguía sintiendo como una mierda. Pensó que tal vez se había resfriado, no creía que fuera otra cosa ya que el doctor Teuchi le había dicho que era poco probable que quedara en estado al primer intento.

Obviamente sabía acerca de la sintomatología que estaría experimentando si estuviera embarazado, pero se había sentido bien hasta hoy en la mañana.

Iruka tuvo que recostarse por un momento en el sofá de su oficina, pero una vez que se acomodó no creía que pudiera volver a levantarse. Cerró los ojos tratando de que el mundo dejara de girar a su alrededor. De pronto sintió que alguien abrió la puerta de su oficina sin siquiera llamar y entró.

Esa persona solo podía ser el señor Hatake. _«Jodida suerte». _

-Señor Umino, sería bueno que se abstuviera de dormir en horas de oficina, un cliente podría llegar en cualquier momento y qué imagen profesional le puede dar un hombre con la ropa arrugada y los ojos hinchados de dormir.

Iruka abrió los ojos, se sentó lentamente y cuando estuvo sentado frente al señor Hatake vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago encima de los costosos zapatos italianos de su jefe.

Iruka tosió un poco y luego levantó su horrorizado rostro pálido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Su jefe lo iba a echar, eso era seguro, si no lo mataba primero.

El señor Hatake se quedó mirando sus zapatos y pantalón por un largo rato y luego lentamente alzó la cabeza. Su rostro estaba rojo a causa de la ira y fulminando con su mirada a Iruka, gritó: -¡Vaya a que lo revise un doctor, ahora! -El señor Hatake señaló con un dedo la puerta de la oficina de Iruka — No lo quiero aquí sino hasta el lunes -

Iruka no sabía qué decir, si decía algo lo más probable es que el hombre se pusiera aún más energúmeno. Tenía que darle gracias a todo lo que es divino por no haber sido despedido en el acto.

Nunca antes el señor Hatake le había gritado de esa manera, siempre lo había torturado civilizadamente. -Señor Hat…-

Su jefe lo cortó - Váyase ya, no quiero que me diga nada. Solo váyase - Por la expresión que tenía el señor Hatake era un milagro que no hubiera pateado su enfermo culo.

- Si, señor - Iruka agarró sus cosas y salió de su oficina. Hoy había comprendido el verdadero significado de las palabras "_Trágame tierra_".

Tomó el ascensor y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría hacia el parqueadero subterráneo del edificio donde trabajaba y una vez estuvo dentro en su auto decidió irse directamente a la clínica del doctor Teuchi. Esto no se trataba de un simple resfriado, no señor, algo no estaba bien, así que era mejor salir de dudas.

.

.

.

.

- Felicidades, señor Umino. La prueba dio positivo - el doctor Teuchi le informó a Iruka una vez que la enfermera le entregó el resultado de sus análisis de sangre.

Iruka tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado se sentía feliz y algo incrédulo de que hubiera concebido al primer intento y por el otro se sentía tan asustado y perdido como nunca antes se había sentido.

Para este momento sus padres ya no estaban en este mundo, solo podía compartir esto con su amigo Naruto, pero igual estaría completamente solo para criar al bebé que muy pronto tendría en brazos.

Ese pensamiento lo asustó aún más.

- No se preocupe señor Umino, todo está bien. En el chequeo que le hice noté que todo va como debe ser. Le voy a prescribir un medicamento para las náuseas y coma cada dos horas lo que le apetezca. Eso sí, trate de no comer demasiado, es mejor pequeñas cantidades cada vez, eso le ayudará a mantener la comida en el estómago. Si el vómito se vuelve incontrolable o siente dolor o tiene algún sangrado, debe venir a verme inmediatamente, de lo contrario nos veremos en un mes - Iruka se quedó mirando al doctor Teuchi sin decir palabra - ¿Me escuchó señor Umino?

Iruka parpadeó - Si doctor, muchas gracias por verme sin cita previa, me sentía un poco asustado -

El hombre mayor le sonrió -Cómo no iba a estarlo, esto es algo nuevo para usted. Pero no se preocupe, todo va muy bien- Iruka se despidió del doctor, salió de su consultorio y se sentó en la sala de espera. Sacó su celular y llamó a Naruto.

- Señor perdido, al fin me marcas, ¿cómo estás Iruka? - A veces Naruto se comportaba como una jodida reina del drama.

- Estoy esperando - fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Esperando qué, Iruka? - Naruto por lo visto no le había entendido para nada.

- Estoy esperando un bebé - Iruka tuvo que retirar el celular de su oído, su amigo casi lo deja sordo del grito de júbilo que soltó al otro lado de la línea.

- Iruka, tenemos que celebrar. Esta noche pasaré por tu apartamento y me cuentas todo, llevaré sake y un gran plato de ramen del restaurante que te gusta. Dios, te voy a mimar hasta que te den ganas de echarme de tu casa -

De sólo pensar en Ramen a Iruka le entraron ganas de vomitar de nuevo. - Naruto, primero gracias, sabía que estarías feliz por lo del bebé. Segundo, no puedo tomar sake acuérdate que no es bueno para el bebé, además ramen por favor no traigas. Más bien… ¿por qué no traes helado de chocolate con trocitos de brownie? Si trae mejor helado, mucho helado -

- Iruka , ¿estás bien? Nunca tomas nada que contenga chocolate, no te gusta para nada -

- Pero al parecer a mi bebé sí. Naruto, por favor, si, ¿por favor? - Iruka hizo ojitos de perro degollado que solía hacerle a su amigo para que hiciera lo que él quisiera a pesar de que Naruto no lo estaba viendo en ese momento.

- No hagas eso en público por Dios. Qué dirá la gente - Naruto se rio con picardía - Si tú lo dices. Pero en serio, quiero helado de chocolate con trocitos de brownie, solo eso-

- Muy bien, llevaré todo el helado que pueda encontrar. Entonces a la noche nos veremos, Iruka. Ten cuidado al conducir, recuerda que ya no vas solo, tienes a un bebé que cuidar -

- Si mami -

- Pendejo - Naruto colgó riendo. Iruka se sentía feliz. Sabía que siempre podría contar con su mejor amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

CAPÍTULO 3

-Si no fuera el mejor analista financiero que tengo, hubiera echado a ese hijo de mil putas a patadas de aquí – Kakashi Hatake refunfuñaba en el baño privado que tenía en su oficina mientras se lavaba y cambiaba de ropa.

Odiaba a ese mariquita de mierda con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno, no era que odiara a los gays en general porque él también lo era, sino que odiaba a ese jodido cliché ambulante.

Iruka Umino era todo lo que siempre había odiado encontrar en un hombre gay y mucho más. Ese enano era demasiado pequeño y afeminado para su gusto.

Steve amaba tener de compañeros sexuales a hombres grandes, fuertes, iguales a él. Estar con otro macho alfa siempre hacía que su vida sexual fuera más emocionante. Le encantaba sentir los subidones de adrenalina que sus encuentros sexuales le daban, ya que ser un consultor financiero más bien era aburrido.

Nunca había pensado en casarse, no se sentía preparado para ello a pesar de ya contar con cuarenta y dos años. Pero como por arte de magia hace un año sintió la necesidad de tener un hijo. Por eso se puso a la tarea de buscar a una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a alquilarle su vientre. Al fin y después de una ardua búsqueda, hacía unos meses había logrado contratar con una, pero con tan mala suerte que no había podido quedar embarazada después de tres intentos. El último había sido hacía unas pocas semanas y el resultado fue el mismo. Negativo.

Odiaba perder, pero estaba visto que tendría que volver a buscar a otra persona. El doctor Teuchi le había dicho hace tres días que la chica tenía una disfunción en las trompas de Falopio, lo que hacía que la concepción fuera imposible. Eso lo puso más irascible que de costumbre y para colmo de males, hoy ese enano de mierda, le vomitó encima.

Su día no podía ir peor.

Esperaba jodidamente que no.

Saliendo del baño su teléfono celular que estaba sobre su escritorio timbró. Miró el identificador. Era una llamada de la clínica del doctor Teuchi

– Hatake - dijo secamente al atender la llamada.

- ¿Señor Hatake? Soy la secretaria del doctor Teuchi, le pido el favor que se acerque a la clínica lo antes posible. Surgió un problema con uno de sus viales y el doctor necesita hablarle personalmente acerca de ello -

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento, ¿qué habría pasado?, ¿se habría dañado o contaminado la muestra? Si así fuera solo era cuestión de donar más. Sentía que había algo raro en esa llamada - Estaré ahí en una hora-

- Gracias señor Hatake, le avisaré al doctor - La mujer cortó la llamada.

Kakashi salió de su oficina, tomó el ascensor y mientras iba hacia el parqueadero subterráneo se sintió algo inquieto. Definitivamente esa llamada había sido muy rara.

¿Qué podría estar pasando? Le habían hecho todos los estudios habidos y por haber a sus muestras, así que no podía ser que de la noche a la mañana resultara siendo estéril.

En fin, pronto lo sabría.

.

.

.

.

- Que ustedes hicieron… ¿Qué? - Kakashi le dio un sonoro puño al escritorio del doctor Teuchi.

- Cálmese señor Hatake. Sé que ahora se siente enfadado, pero tiene que saber que esta es la primera vez que sucede algo como esto en mi clínica - El hombre palideció ante el estallido de ira del otro.

- ¿Y eso tiene que servirme de consuelo? Cómo pudieron equivocarse de esa manera. Hay una mujer en estos momentos embarazada de mi hijo. ¿Acaso no entiende el lio en el que estamos todos metidos? - Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Sencillamente no podía ser cierto.

- No se trata de una mujer. Se trata de un hombre - El doctor Teuchi palideció aún más si es que eso era posible cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Kakashi. Parecía que el hombre estaba a punto de matarlo a golpes.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? Quiero que me diga en este instante de quién se trata -

- Señor Hatake, acuérdese de las políticas de privacidad de nuestros pacientes, no le puedo decir absolutamente nada de…. -

- Entonces espere la llamada de mis abogados. Voy a crucificarlo ante un tribunal con todo lo que esté a mi alcance, que se sentirá agradecido de siquiera poder pagar el autobús cuando quiera irde un lugar a otro de la ciudad, cuando termine el juicio - Kakashi hablaba muy en serio.

- Pero si le digo puedo perder mi licencia, no puedo arriesgarme a eso - El hombre mayor pareció quebrarse un poco.

- Pero si lo demando perderá algo más que su licencia doctor, lo perderá todo. Sabe muy bien que tengo los recursos para hacer eso - A Kakashi no le decían que era un hijo de puta a sus espaldas por nada.

Al doctor Teuchi le temblaban las manos cuando finalmente abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un expediente. Lo puso sobre la superficie plana y abriéndolo lo volteó para ponerlo frente a Kakashi

- Se llama Iruka Umino, ahí está su fotografía y dirección. Esta mañana estuvo aquí y le hice su primer chequeo. Es un hecho que está en estado en estos momentos. Señor Hatake, confío en que al hacer esto no va iniciar nada en contra de mi clínica y tampoco le dirá al señor Umino que fui yo quien se lo dijo. ¿Por favor? -

Kakashi no sentía nada. Bueno, al menos no sintió nada por un instante, porque a los pocos minutos sentía que el mundo como lo había conocido se había derrumbado a su alrededor. De ahora en adelante nada sería lo mismo.

Esto tenía que ser un castigo divino. Sí señor, tenía que serlo. Había torturado, presionado y maltratado a ese enano afeminado desde el momento en que pisó su firma. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el tipo tenía bolas porque había aguantado todo sin quebrarse. Peor aún, era el mejor empleado que tenía en estos momentos.

- ¿Tiene pareja? - Kakashi sabía que si tenía pareja sería aún más difícil reclamar sus derechos sobre la criatura que estaba llevando Iruka en su vientre en estos momentos.

- No, señor Hatake. Es soltero, pero al igual que hicimos con usted tenemos que informarle que fue inseminado con una muestra que no corresponde a la que él adquirió y…. - ¡Se lo prohíbo! - gritó Kakashi levantando el rostro de golpe - Doctor Teuchi , si le dice una palabra de esto a Umino seguiré adelante con lo de la demanda, así que deje todo esto en mis manos, tengo que ver la forma de arreglar todo este lio en que nos ha metido. ¿Estamos?

El doctor Teuchi asintió no estando seguro de que eso era lo adecuado por hacer, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que si no hacía lo que este hombre le decía, lo perdería todo y eso ni siquiera era una opción.

- Señor Hatake, aceptaré por el momento, pero le aseguro que seguiré velando por la tranquilidad del señor Umino. Si bien es cierto que me tiene atado de pies y manos en estos momentos, eso no significa que si de alguna forma él sufre algún daño, inmediatamente le diré lo que está sucediendo, sin importar lo que me pase -

- Es un trato doctor, pero le aseguro que voy a ser el padre de esa criatura, cueste lo que me cueste -


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

CAPÍTULO 4

-Iruka, ¿estás seguro de que podrás trabajar en estas condiciones? Corazón, te la pasaste el fin de semana pidiéndole de rodillas perdón al dios sanitario. Debiste reportarte enfermo- Naruto miró a su amigo con cara de preocupación una vez se estacionó frente al edificio donde trabajaba Iruka.

Naruto se había autonombrado el fin de semana chofer oficial de Iruka hasta que se le pasaran los mareos. Tenía miedo de que Iruka pudiera tener un accidente si le daba uno mientras conducía.

- No puedo quedarme en casa Naruto, quiero pero no puedo. Tengo tres nuevos clientes a mi cargo y no puedo faltar al trabajo en estos momentos. Además, si millones de mujeres en el mundo han podido con esto, yo también puedo - Eso último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para convencer a su preocupado amigo. La verdad era que se sentía hecho polvo.

- ¿Lo dice el hombre que apenas si puede estar de píe? - Naruto negó con la cabeza - Allá tú, pero si te sientes muy mal llámame de inmediato y vendré a recogerte para llevarte a casa que es donde deberías estar en estos momentos -

Iruka se rio, adoraba que su amigo lo cuidara como si fuera su madre - Si mami, te llamaré si me siento peor, ¿contento? - Naruto lo acribilló con los ojos por un momento y luego suavizó su mirada - Si no estuvieras embarazado, te pegaba en las bolas. Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, Iruka

- Lo siento Naruto, en verdad, pero es que te ves tan adorable cuando te comportas así que no me puedo resistir. Pero ya hablando en serio, te agradezco en el alma que me cuides, si no fuera por ti yo… - Iruka sintió que se le aguaban los ojos - Perdón, no quería ponerme tan emocional -

Naruto le tomó la mano - No me pidas disculpas Iruka, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Así que límpiate los mocos y ve a trabajar como el hombre fuerte que eres. Pero recuerda, llámame si me necesitas, de lo contrario vendré por ti a las cuatro como habíamos quedado -

Iruka se despidió de Naruto y se bajó del auto. Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada principal del edificio, respirando poco a poco y sintiendo que todo el mundo le daba vueltas. Hubiera dado lo que fuera para quedarse en casa pero no podía faltar al trabajo, tenía demasiado encima y dejar todo de lado era prácticamente imposible.

Aún se sentía un poco inquieto con respecto a lo que había sucedido el viernes con el señor Hatake, pero jodidamente esperaba que no se cobrara el haber arruinado sus costosos zapatos italianos. Tan emocional como se sentía no creía que fuera capaz de aguantar sus comentarios sarcásticos al respecto.

.

.

.

.

- No puede ser, no se me ocurre nada de nada - Kakashi caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su oficina. Se había devanado los sesos el fin de semana pensando en cómo acercarse al enano afeminado de Iruka

Pero aún no se le había ocurrido nada. Además, no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción una vez que lo tuviera frente a él.

¿Qué podría decirle?

El tipo le caía realmente mal, no aguantaba ni siquiera que le hablara. Pero ahora que las reglas del juego habían cambiado simplemente no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar.

Se sentía descontrolado y perdido y odiaba esa sensación. Siempre había tenido el control de la situación en sus manos, todo a su alrededor se movía como él quería. Odiaba el caos en que se había convertido su vida desde el viernes.

Esa mañana había llegado a la hora de costumbre, pero apenas salió del ascensor casi corrió a su oficina encerrándose en ella, no sin antes decirle a su secretaria que no quería ser molestado por nadie. Sentía que, tal vez, estando dentro de su territorio se relajaría lo suficiente como para pensar en algo, pero nada. Aún no se le había ocurrido nada de nada y ya era medio día.

De pronto se detuvo. Recordó que tenían pendiente una reunión con la importadora Hokage y Iruka era quien manejaba esa cuenta. Cómo podía Kakashi haberlo olvidado, definitivamente no se sentía como él mismo.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y presionó el botón del intercomunicador - Ino , llame a Umino, necesito verlo en mi oficina ahora -

- Si, señor Hatake -

Kakashi se recompuso un poco y se sentó tras su escritorio, tomó su agenda y abrió el registro de la importadora Hokage en su computadora. Tenía que parecer normal; es decir, actuar igual que siempre.

Sintió que golpeaban a la puerta y vio entrar a Iruka en su oficina. El enano se veía terriblemente pálido, algo despeinado y caminaba un poco inestable. Se preguntó si iba todo bien con su embarazo o peligraba en estos momentos la vida de su hijo por nacer. Odiaba no poder preguntarle nada al respecto.

- Siéntese Umino - Iruka caminó lentamente y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Kakashi - Espero que hoy no haya venido con ánimos de jugar al exorcista conmigo -

Iruka lo miró de frente un poco confundido - ¿Al exorcista? -

- Pues claro, yo lo sermoneo y usted me vomita, o tengo que explicárselo con plastilina - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esta no era la manera en que había pensado en hablarle a Umino

Iruka, visiblemente tenso a causa de su chiste de mal gusto, le contestó: - Con todo respeto señor Hatake, lo que sucedió el viernes no fue de manera intencional, es algo que está fuera de mi control, en este momento estoy pasan…-

- No quiero saber ni me importa Umino, lo único que quiero saber es si ya tiene todo listo para programar la reunión con el presidente de la importadora Hokage, su vida personal me tiene sin cuidado - Definitivamente su odio por el enano afeminado era superior a él. ¿Iba a ser un impedimento para poder acercarse a Umino?

- Aun me falta concretar el trato con la empresa japonesa. Pensaba hacer unas… -

- Lo sabía, sabía que no debía dejar esto en sus manos, como siempre su ineptitud hace gala cuando se trata de las cuentas más importantes para la firma. Hágame el favor y vuelva a su oficina y llame a… - Kakashi se detuvo. ¿Eso eran lágrimas? Umino nunca había llorado frente a él. Siempre se había disculpado cuando lo regañaba y decía que haría lo que tuviera que hacer de inmediato. Por alguna razón hoy no estaba aguantando sus comentarios sarcásticos. Kakashi sintió algo raro en su pecho ante la vista que tenía frente a él y no sabía qué era.

- Lo siento señor Hatake - Iruka se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, sorbiendo un poco - Lo arreglaré de inmediato -

Kakashi vio cómo Umino se levantaba lentamente de la silla medio encorvado y dando media vuelta caminó hacia la puerta de su oficina. Pero cuando alargó la mano para abrirla, le dio un manotazo con fuerza a la puerta como si tratara de sostenerse y luego comenzó a caer lentamente hacia el suelo sin que nada pudiera detener su caída.

- ¡Iruka! - Kakshi saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el hombre caído.

Dios, no había querido hacerle daño. No quería ser el causante de que algo le sucediera a su hijo. No entendía por qué era tan soberanamente hijo de puta con el hombre.

¿Y Iruka, qué le había hecho? Nada en realidad.

Cuando llegó a donde Iruka estaba tirado se agachó y lo levantó con cuidado llevándolo hacia el sofá. El hombre no pesaba nada. ¿Se estaría alimentando como era debido en sus circunstancias?

Una vez Kakashi acomodó a Iruka en el sofá le gritó a su secretaria para que viniera y lo ayudara, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan asustado.

Cuando la mujer entró y Kakashi le informó lo que había sucedido, ella dijo con premura: - Señor Hatake, en las oficinas de abajo hay un consultorio médico. Voy a llamar a ver si el doctor puede subir hasta aquí -

— Hágalo Ino, haga lo que sea para que alguien venga a ayudarnos con Iruka y si no consigue a nadie llame al 911 — Su secretaría se lo quedó viendo por un momento, en su rostro era visible su incredulidad — ¿Qué está esperando? — Nada señor Hatake, lo voy a hacer de inmediato — La mujer salió corriendo de la oficina, pero a leguas se notaba que estaba jodidamente confundida.

— Dios, si no le pasa nada a mi hijo, te juro, te juro por lo más sagrado que voy a cambiar mi actitud con Iruka. Pero cuida de mi hijo, permite que venga a este mundo sano y salvo —

.

.

.

.

Iruka sentía algo frío en su frente y escuchaba como si varias personas a lo lejos hablaran, pero no podía entender lo que decían en realidad. Quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, aún no, pero quería hacerlo.

Poco a poco las voces se fueron aclarando, pero solo reconoció una. Cómo podría olvidarla, si era la profunda y hermosa voz del hijo de puta de su jefe.

De pronto recordó que había ido a verlo y algo le sucedió, repentinamente se le fueron las luces. ¿Se habría desmayado?

Asustado abrió los ojos y trató de levantarse — No se levante señor Umino, acaba de sufrir un desmayo, es mejor que se quede acostado por un rato-

¿Quién era ese tipo? Iruka nunca lo había visto. Tal vez la pregunta en su rostro era demasiado evidente porque el hombre se presentó: — Soy Kabuto Yakushi, tengo mi consultorio médico unos pisos más abajo en este edificio, así que está en buenas manos. Sólo quédese acostado por un rato más y no se preocupe por nada.

El hombre se volteó y guardó algo en un maletín que estaba sobre el piso y que al parecer había traído, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Iruka — ¿Le había sucedido esto antes? —No — Iruka negó con la cabeza — Pero creo que sé lo que lo causó doctor. Estoy esperando un hijo y estoy empezando mi primer trimestre, así que debió ser eso—

Iruka escuchó un jadeo de asombro hacia el lado de la puerta, no había podido ver si había alguien más con ellos porque el doctor no le había permitido levantarse, así que pensó que estaba a solas con el doctor. Pero cuando miró hacia allí no solo se dio cuenta que no estaba en su oficina sino que aún seguía en la del señor Hatake y para colmo el mismísimo diablo en persona estaba parado al lado de la puerta junto a su chismosa secretaria. — Oh diablos — murmuró quedamente.

Iruka vio al señor Hatake acercarse hacia el sofá donde se encontraba tendido, y lo miraba con una expresión demasiado extraña en su cara, parecía estar genuinamente preocupado. — Por qué no me informaste acerca de esto, Iruka. Si te sentías mal te hubiera dado algunos días para que descansaras.—

¿El señor Hatake le estaba hablando… a él?

Definitivamente se había golpeado la cabeza más duro de lo que había creído. Esto tenía que ser una alucinación visual y auditiva, esto no podía ser real.

— Señor Hatake, yo… —

— No te preocupes Iruka, deja que el doctor te revise a ver si no te hiciste daño, nos tenías preocupados a todos — Era un hecho, Iruka probablemente debía tener una conmoción cerebral grave.

— Nos podrían dejar a solas mientras lo reviso — No fue una pregunta, fue una orden fuerte y clara.

El señor Hatake y su secretaria salieron sin decir palabra y Iruka se quedó a solas con el hombre — Bueno, no es que quiera revisarte a solas, en realidad ya lo hice y sé que afortunadamente no te golpeaste demasiado fuerte. Nada que un poco de descanso no cure, pero creo que este desmayo no fue solo a causa del embarazo, aquí pasa algo más —

— Creo que me está pasando algo raro doctor. Sé que voy a estar experimentando una serie de cambios, pero últimamente lloro por todo y nunca lo había hecho enfrente del señor Hatake — Iruka se puso rojo de la vergüenza, odiaba admitirlo, pero era la cruda verdad.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué estaba pasando con tu jefe cuando te desmayaste? — El doctor se levantó y se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio.

— Nada raro la verdad, solo me estaba llamando la atención y me dio mucha ira y luego rompí en llanto. Dios, qué vergüenza — Iruka llevó sus manos a su cara, odiaba sentirse tan frágil cuando en verdad no lo era.

— No te avergüences de eso, es completamente normal y creo que eso explica el desmayo. Estás bajo mucho estrés y no deberías pasar por ello. Si quieres puedo extenderte una recomendación para que descanses unos días — ofreció de buena gana el doctor.

— Muchas gracias doc, pero ahora no puedo ni pensar en eso, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente pero sí me gustaría que ese hijo de…. Digo… el señor Hatake, dejara de regañarme por todo. Ahora mismo siento que no podré aguantar ni media palabra más, no sin antes arrancarle las bolas — Iruka alzó sus manos de la cara y las apretó en el aire mostrando claramente lo que pensaba hacer con ellas.

El doctor Yakushi soltó una risotada — Sabes qué, voy a recomendar que por hoy vayas a tu casa y quiero que una vez allí te relajes. Pero por ahora quédate aquí acostado por unos quince minutos más. ¿Puede alguien venir a buscarte? No creo que sea conveniente que conduzcas por un rato —

— No se preocupe doc, voy a llamar a un amigo para que venga por mí — Entonces hazlo Iruka, fue un placer conocerte. Si necesitas algo más te doy mi tarjeta, llámame cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras — Iruka volteó a mirar al doctor y se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba coqueteándole. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió tímido al respecto. Había pensado que no le gustaría a nadie mientras estuviera embarazado.

— Gracias doc — dijo Iruka cuando el doctor le entregó la tarjeta apretándola un poquito contra su mano.

— Kabuto, solo Kabuto —

— Gracias Kabuto —

El doctor salió de la oficina dejando a Iruka para que descansara. Dentro de un rato más llamaría a Naruto. Sabía que no podía irse sin dejar algunas cosas adelantadas.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo está? — Kakashi se acercó al doctor Yakushi en cuanto lo vio salir de su oficina.

— Ese desmayo fue a causa del estrés a que ha estado sometido el señor Umino en estos momentos. Le recomendé que se fuera a su casa a descansar por el resto del día. No puede seguir sometido a esto por más tiempo. Aparentemente se ve bien, pero eso no significa que no peligre su embarazo si siguen las cosas como van — El doctor sabía que estaba exagerando demasiado.

Iruka no solo aparentemente se veía bien, en verdad estaba muy bien, pero quería ayudar de alguna forma al lindo hombrecito que acababa de conocer y si esta era la forma, primero se condenaría en el infierno antes de permitir que siguiera este mastodonte haciéndolo sentir mal

— Me encargaré de que su carga laboral baje un poco a fin de que se relaje y lo llevaré a su casa en este preciso instante — Kakashi sabía que ante todos él estaba actuando bien raro, pero le importada un soberano comino, lo más importante ahora era la salud y bienestar de Iruka… no, de su bebé.

— Él dijo que llamaría a un amigo así que…—

— ¿A quién? — lo cortó Kakashi

El doctor Yakushi lo miró como evaluándolo por un momento. — No sé señor Hatake, creo que eso debería preguntárselo usted mismo. Pero le recomendaría que lo dejara descansar unos minutos más antes de ir y hablar con él —

— Gracias doctor Yakushi, haré lo que usted diga, no quiero que le pase algo a mí…. Digo, al bebé —

La mirada del doctor Yakushi se estrechó sobre él por un instante antes de finalmente irse. Kakashi sabía que estaba actuando muy mal frente a todos, y tenía que controlarse. No podía dejar que nadie supiera lo que estaba pasando en realidad con el bebé de Iruka. No sin antes tener trazado un infalible plan para adueñarse de la criatura sin que Iruka pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 5

Iruka miraba hacia la calle a través de la ventana del carro del señor Hatake, sintiéndose a cada segundo aún más incómodo. No podía creer lo que había pasado hace no menos de media hora.

Cuando Iruka había intentado levantarse del sofá dentro de la oficina de su jefe, éste había irrumpido en ella y le había dicho que reuniera sus cosas que él lo llevaría personalmente a su casa.

Iruka simplemente se pellizcó en su brazo izquierdo para comprobar si se trataba de una salvaje pesadilla. «No, no estoy soñando», pensó cuando el dolor se disparó a través de su brazo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal? - Iruka se sobresaltó con las preguntas de su jefe.

- No, señor Hatake -

- Iruka después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos días, creo que deberías llamarme Kakashi -

- No creo que sea lo más adecuado de hacer, señor Hatake. Entre nosotros no existe nada más que una simple relación jefe-empleado y no quiero faltarle al respeto de alguna manera - Iruka podía ser cualquier cosa menos un cobarde, y de algo estaba seguro, nunca podría entrar en confianzas con ese hombre. Además, no le daba miedo decírselo en su amargada cara

- Sé muy bien porqué lo dices Iruka. Soy consciente que no me he comportado bien contigo. Pero creo que ante estas nuevas circunstancias voy a tener que intentar ser un poco más amable al tratarte -

Iruka lo miró a la cara. Dios, ¿éste tipo habría perdido la cabeza? No, esto no podía estar pasando en realidad. ¿Habría caído en un agujero negro y llegado a un mundo paralelo donde todo era al contrario a su vida cotidiana?

- Con el debido respeto, señor Hat….

- Kakashi. Iruka, intenta llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Me harías ese favor? - Kakashi se volteó a mirarlo, sonriéndole. Iruka estaba impactado. Nunca lo había visto sonreírle a nadie y mucho menos a él.

- Está bien, pero quiero aclararle que eso no significa que seamos amigos. - Iruka no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

- Ahora deja de tratarme de usted, creo que después de bautizarme con tu vómito entramos en confianza -

Iruka estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso había hecho una broma?

Como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Kakashi le respondió: - Si, tengo sentido del humor -

- Perdón señor… Kakashi, pero es que nunca lo había visto que bromeara con nadie -

- Ya te dije que las circunstancias han cambiado un poco. Además eres mi empleado estrella. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar un poco de ti, si me lo permites -

- Pero siempre me ha dicho que soy un inepto. Siempre me lo ha restregado en la cara - Iruka hizo un puchero, se sentía un poco rebelde ante este hombre autoritario, pero lo borró rápidamente, no quería que Kakashi lo viera - Iruka, no es fácil estar al frente de la firma, tengo que ser duro con mis empleados para que todos den lo mejor posible, con el mínimo de fallos - Esa explicación no convencía a Iruka para nada.

- Si claro, pero conmigo lo es más. Ahora bien, aprovechando que estamos aquí en confianza, quiero preguntarle, ¿por qué me odia? -

- Si quieres que sea honesto contigo, la verdad es que no te odio. Solo son las circunstancias, eso es todo -

- ¿Las circunstancias? ¿Se refiere a que seamos jefe y empleado? -

- Si, de eso se trata realmente - Iruka se estaba dando cuenta que Kakashi estaba evadiendo darle una respuesta concreta.

Giraron a la izquierda y habían llegado a su casa. Kakashi estacionó en la bahía del edificio de Iruka - ¿Quieres que te acompañe un rato? No me gusta la idea de que te quedes solo aun sintiéndote mal.

- No voy a estar solo, Naruto viene para acá - Iruka se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tu novio? - Iruka volteó a mirar a Kakashi, ¿realmente le estaba preguntando eso?

- Aunque no debería responderte, ya que se trata de mi vida privada. No, no es mi novio. Es mi mejor amigo, nada más -  
Kakashi parecía aliviado, lo cual confundió aún más a Iruka - Sé que la he cagado contigo demasiado y te va a parecer extraño lo que te voy a decir, pero la verdad quiero ayudarte. Mira, fui criado por una madre soltera y sé cuán duro es pasar por todo eso sin tener una pareja. Así que quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites - Kakashi sacó una tarjeta de presentación y escribió un número de celular en la parte de atrás - Este es mi número privado, llámame si me necesitas -

Iruka se quedó mirando a Kakashi. Incredulidad escrita por toda su cara era poco para describir lo que reflejaba. - No es necesario que lo hagas, puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy una damisela en apuros que necesite ser rescatada. Soy enteramente dueño de mi propia vida -

- Perdón si te he ofendido de algún modo con esto, es solo que… No sé cómo explicártelo, Iruka. Pero me enterneció saber que vas a tener un bebé y la verdad quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda - Iruka soltó un bufido - Y como veo que aún no estás convencido, voy a empezar a hacer méritos para que lo estés. Primero, tómate la semana, descansa mientras te repones un poco; y segundo, a partir del lunes vendré a recogerte y a traerte todos los días a tu casa. No quiero que te suceda algo mientras estás conduciendo -

- ¿Y qué ganas con todo esto Kakashi? La verdad no entiendo de qué va este cambio tan repentino - Iruka no se comía por entero las palabras de su jodido jefe.

- Nada, sólo quiero ayudarte un poco y tal vez llegar a ser amigos, si aún es posible, eso es todo -  
Iruka se lo quedó mirando, en los ojos de Kakashi no había la menor sombra de duda. Bueno, por su tranquilidad emocional le daría gusto al tipo, nada perdía con intentarlo; por el contrario, podría ganar mucho.

- Está bien, aceptaré el ofrecimiento, pero quiero aclararte algo primero. Yo no soy una pobre chica desvalida. Que esté en embarazo no significa que me haya cortado el pene. Sigo siendo un hombre en todos los sentidos de la palabra y no quiero ser tratado diferente -

- Está bien Iruka, entiendo lo que quieres decir - Los ojos de Kakashi reflejaban algo de diversión, al parecer no le molestaba para nada la honestidad de Iruka; al contrario, parecía hacerle gracia.

- Gracias por traerme Kakashi. Te veré el próximo lunes entonces - Iruka abrió la puerta del auto - ¿Puedo llamarte? - Iruka volteó a mirar a Kakashi, un poquitín de desconfianza reflejaba su mirada - Para saber cómo te sientes, eso es todo -

Iruka suspiró - Si Kakashi, puedes llamarme -

Iruka salió del carro, Kakashi había comenzado a asustarlo, ¿acaso trabajaba con el gemelo malvado y el gemelo bueno lo había traído hasta su casa?

Iruka vio por el rabillo de su ojo cómo el auto de Kakashi se iba, este nuevo cambio de su jefe iba a estar muy interesante.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Kakashi se alejaba en su auto del edificio donde había dejado a Iruka hacía solo unos minutos, se sintió en control de nuevo. Su intempestivo plan había salido a la perfección.

«Hazte amigo de tu enemigo y así lo destruirás desde dentro», pensó riéndose consigo mismo. No había llegado a la cima siendo un blandengue y de alguna forma tenía que empezar a ganarse la confianza de Iruka para así asestarle la estocada final en su debido momento.

Quería criar a su hijo él solo, no quería que el enano afeminado tuviera algo que ver con ello. Tendría el tiempo suficiente mientras llegaba la hora del parto para afinar los detalles de cómo desaparecería con su hijo sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto tenía que meterse, de alguna manera, en la vida de Iruka. Hacerse indispensable para el enano y ganarse por entero su confianza.

Pero primero buscaría a uno de sus habituales compañeros sexuales. Haber tenido que hablar de esa manera tan dulce le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca y ahora necesitaba sexo duro y sudoroso para sentirse él mismo de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

- ¡No te lo puedo creer! - Decir que su amigo estaba sorprendido era poco. Iruka bajó su mirada y siguió comiendo su delicioso helado con pedacitos de brownie mientras estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento.

- Naruto, no exageres, por favor -

- Iruka, déjame exteriorizar lo que siento, por lo que más quieras. No todos los días un engendro de satán se convierte en el más puro ángel caído del cielo - Iruka soltó una risotada, amaba cómo su amigo podía convertir una conversación seria y pesada en algo divertido y ligero.

- Estoy tan desconcertado como tú. No sé qué se le metió al señor Hatake -

- Kakashi, ahora es Kakashi, no lo olvides - Iruka rodó los ojos a su amigo.

- Bueno, no sé qué se le metió a Kakashi. Era como si fuera otra persona la que tenía en frente. ¿No te parece eso raro? Siento que aquí hay gato encerrado. No me fio para nada de su cambio -

- Pues Iruka, lo único que te puedo decir es que no desperdicies este ofrecimiento tan amoroso que te ha hecho el mismo Luzbel en persona - Naruto se lo estaba gozando en grande.

- ¿Aunque sienta que le estoy vendiendo mi alma? - Iruka realmente sentía que Kakashi estaba detrás de algo o sería pura y llana desconfianza por el hecho de haber sido torturado por su jefe por tanto tiempo.

- Mira Iruka, no te estoy diciendo que aceptes el ofrecimiento así nada más. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que lo aproveches. Si el tipo está tan arrepentido como dice de haberte tratado como a una mierda todos estos años, pues aprovecha a vengarte un poquito -

- No entiendo -

- Para ser un suspicaz consultor financiero a veces eres muy ingenuo - Naruto rodó los ojos.

- Pero en realidad no entiendo qué quieres decir -

- A ver mi puro amigo, lo que quiero decir es que te aproveches de él. Dios sabe que no puedo estar a todas horas contigo a causa de mi negocio, entonces qué mejor que poner a nuestro querido Kakashi a sudar un poco para lograr tu perdón - Naruto movió las cejas de manera sugerente.

- Naruto, ¿me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso? - Iruka parecía genuinamente indignado. Naruto se rio con fuerza, su mirada picara le dio una elocuente respuesta - Si ya sé que soy capaz de eso y mucho más, pero dime qué tienes en mente -

- Pues Iruka, si él está tan dispuesto a expiar sus pecados por la forma tan cruel como te ha tratado, la idea es que lo hagas pagar. Es así de simple. Acuérdate, la venganza es como la morcilla, negra pero sabrosa. Los dos rieron estruendosamente -

- Pues voy a pensar con calma, muy seguramente algo se me ocurrirá. Pero primero nos toca esperar y ver si cumple con su amenaza de llamarme. Se me hace algo exagerado, ¿no te parece? -

- No, si el tipo está genuinamente preocupado por ti. Te sugiero que entonces hagamos planes para cuando te llame. Sabes muy bien que Conspiración es mi segundo nombre -


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 6

Eran la diez de la noche y Kakashi sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más le marcó a Iruka. Lo había dejado en la tarde en su casa y luego había corrido al apartamento de uno de sus amigos sexuales habituales. Pero por primera vez en su vida no se pudo concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo y decidió irse a su casa a pesar del disgusto de Obito.

- Por qué no contesta, no es tan tarde como para que esté ya durmiendo -

- Hola - Iruka contestó lloroso. Lo que inmediatamente preocupó a Kakashi.

- ¿Qué te pasa Iruka? ¿El bebé está bien? - Kakashi comenzó a buscar qué ponerse, era mejor si tenía que salir con urgencia.- Tengo hambre y no he podido salir de mi casa, me siento muy mareado y te digo, tengo de verdad mucha hambre -

Con sus jeans a medio colocar Kakashi detuvo su carrera tranquilizándose un poco - ¿Quieres que te pida algo a domicilio? Si quieres puedo hacerlo por ti -  
- No quiero nada de ningún restaurante - Iruka lloriqueó y sorbió sus mocos - Quiero fresas con crema batida de la cafetería junto al teatro Cherry Lane, pero no puedo salir de casa, me siento muy mal, quiero eso -

Kakashi, solo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿acaso este enano pretencioso pensaba que él iba a salir a estas horas de la noche, atravesar media ciudad y luego volverla a atravesar hasta su casa? «¡Ni una mierda!».

- Iruka tranquilízate, mira te prometo que mañana en la mañana iré a… - Kakashi se detuvo abruptamente cuando oyó un gemido al otro lado de la línea - ¿Qué fue eso Iruka? -

- Me duele el vientre Kakashi, me duele muchoooo - Iruka lloró.

Kakashi sentía que Iruka estaba actuando así, aprovechándose de su estado, pero él mismo se había metido en esto a fin de poder tener a su hijo y tendría que hacer lo que ese enano engreído le pidiera para poder ganarse así su confianza.

- Iruka, estoy saliendo en este momento a conseguirte esas fresas con crema - dijo medio gruñendo.

- Date prisa Kakashi, le diré al portero que te deje entrar, y por favor que sea de tamaño extra grande - Iruka colgó.

- Me colgó. ¡Ese hijo de puta me colgó! Pero qué se ha creído - Kakashi le pegó una patada a la cama olvidando que no tenía zapatos, al ver estrellas a causa del dolor cayó en la cuenta y empezó a saltar en un solo píe tomando el golpeado entre sus manos

- Si no fuera porque llevas a mi hijo, pedazo de mierda, iría pero a matarte en este instante -

Kakashi terminó de vestirse y salió pisando con fuerza de su apartamento, rogaba a Dios tener paciencia, porque si no, terminaría ahorcando al enano en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

.

- Está hecho - Naruto y Iruka se miraron y sin poder aguantar más estallaron en carcajadas - Será mejor que te vayas Naruto o se dará cuenta que todo fue una vil mentira -

Tranquilizándose un poco Naruto se levantó y tomó su abrigo del respaldo del sofá - No quisiera dejarte solo con ese mastodonte, llegará con ganas de matar y comer del muerto. ¿Seguro que estarás bien? -

- Si hombre, no te preocupes, no me hará nada, es bueno con las palabras pero nunca le ha pegado a nadie. Así que no te preocupes, sé cómo manejarlo -

Naruto no estaba tan seguro de eso - Recuérdalo, compórtate como una damisela en apuros, siempre. Si es cierto que quiere ayudarte se aguantará y si no, lo sacarás corriendo gritando por su vida. Es una situación de ganar-ganar -

- No te preocupes, seguiré adelante con el plan y te estaré dando un recuento detallado sobre todo lo acontecido cada tanto -

- Será mejor que lo hagas, no quieres que vuelva a fumar, sabes que me da ansiedad no saber -  
Iruka abrazó a Naruto - No quiero que vuelvas a fumar y no quiero ser la razón de que vuelvas a hacerlo -

- Entonces me voy Iruka, es mejor que te encuentre solo - Naruto se despidió y se fue.

Iruka fue a su recámara, desorganizó la cama y se puso solo unos cómodos pantalones de pijama de seda negra. Despeinó un poco su cabello, tenía que verse más descompuesto de lo que en realidad se sentía. Dios sabía que se sentía cansado y algo mareado, pero nada comparado a su actuación anterior.

En el fondo se sentía algo culpable pero se sobreponía a ese sentimiento al pensar en lo mal que lo había tratado Kakashi todos estosaños. Sabiendo que Kakashi se demoraría un buen rato decidió acostarse a descansar un poco.

Después de una hora llamaron a su puerta, ¿acaso Kakashi había atravesado la ciudad de un lado a otro a 160 kilómetros por hora?

Iruka abrió la puerta y miró a la cara a un enojado Kakashi mojado hasta los huesos. Debió de haberse quedado dormido un rato porque no se había dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo - Hola Kakashi, pasa -

Kakashi se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo, parecía algo sorprendido - No creo que sea buena idea, tu piso es alfombrado y estoy goteando, mejor recíbeme tus fresas y me iré a casa -

Iruka las tomó - Kakashi podrías enfermarte, pasa, puedes tomar una ducha caliente mientras pongo a secar tu ropa en la secadora. Mi jefe me dijo que podría quedarme en casa así que no tengo que madrugar mañana -

Kakashi, no muy contento, aceptó y siguió a Iruka al baño de la recámara principal - Kakashi, en el mueble bajo el lavado hay toallas limpias. Ahora, pásame tu ropa, ¿quieres que te prepare café? -

Iruka lo miró a los ojos, su mano estirada esperando la ropa - Por qué no dejas que me duche primero, luego, mientras tomo ese café, puedes secar mi ropa -

- No me digas que estás siendo tímido Kakashi. Por favor, somos hombres, ¿qué tienes tú que no tenga yo? A ver, quítate la ropa -

Suspirando, Kakashi comenzó a desvestirse, Iruka hasta ahora notó que el hombre llevaba puestos unos jeans desteñidos y una camiseta negra debajo de su chaqueta de cuero negro. No se veía para nada mal.

Cuando Kakashi se quitó la chaqueta y luego su camiseta, Iruka notó un tatuaje tribal muy hermoso que ocupaba desde su hombro derecho hasta casi su codo. Iruka nunca habría pensado que su muy distinguido jefe fuera un hombre al que le gustara la tinta en el cuerpo. Luego quedó embobado cuando vio su prominente pecho y sus muy marcados abdominales.

Sintiendo un repentino carraspeo, Iruka alzó la mirada de golpe encontrándose con la de Kakashi - ¿Disfrutando de la vista? -

Iruka se puso rojo hasta casi echar humo - Estaba mirando tu tatuaje, nunca lo había visto -

Kakashi tenía una expresión algo incrédula en su cara - Me lo hice cuando mi madre murió. Lo diseñé yo mismo. Son orquídeas blancas, sus flores favoritas, es una forma de sentir que aún está conmigo -

A Iruka le encantaron las palabras de Kakashi, hacía que sonara más humano, como si en verdad el hombre tuviera sentimientos y no fuera una máquina de hacer dinero sin corazón - No sabía que tenías aptitudes para el dibujo, señor Hatake, eres toda una caja de sorpresas - Kakashi rodó los ojos, pero parecía que lo utilizó para distraer a Iruka del color rosado que adquirió sus mejillas - Termina de desvestirte, prometo no mirar -

Iruka cerró los ojos, no quería seguir avergonzando a su muy querido jefe. Esperó y unos segundos después sintió más peso en su mano y escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la división del baño.

- Como no creo que te sirva alguna de mis batas en el mueble hay una toalla enorme para que cuando termines vengas a la cocina -

- Lo tendré en cuenta - contestó Kakashi

Iruka salió del baño, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de lavado y metió la ropa mojada de Kakashi en la secadora prendiéndola. Luego fue a la cocina y puso a preparar café.

Mientras que Kakashi se duchaba hojeó dentro de la bolsa de papel que le había entregado cuando llegó. Haciéndosele agua la boca empezó a comerse de buen agrado sus fresas con crema. «Esta pequeña venganza tiene sus ventajas», pensó Iruka muy feliz, mientras se comía con gula las deliciosas frutillas.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi no podía creer que en este instante estuviera duchándose en el baño del enano afeminado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso tenía su cerebro congelado?

No entendía por qué había hecho todo lo que Iruka le había pedido que hiciera. Bueno, no es que se lo hubiera ordenado de mala manera, simplemente parecía genuinamente preocupado de que fuera a resfriarse y terminó por aceptar el ofrecimiento de secarse en su apartamento.

Cuando Iruka le abrió la puerta nunca esperó verlo semidesnudo, estaba sorprendido de lo bien definido y marcado que era el cuerpo del enano.

Siempre había pensado que Iruka no hacía el menor esfuerzo con tal de no astillarse su manicura, pero en eso se había equivocado.

La verdad, nunca le había llamado la atención un hombre como Iruka, pero no estaba nada mal para ser un hombre pequeño y delgado.

Se rio recordando la cara de Iruka mientras admiraba su pecho. Parecía que fuera a babear en cualquier momento. Siempre tenía ese efecto en los hombres, le encantaba que sus horas de gimnasio dieran sus frutos a la hora de seducir a sus amantes. Kakashi se tensó, Iruka no era uno de sus amantes, ni siquiera un aspirante a serlo. Solo era el vientre que llevaba a su hijo, nada más.

Kakashi cerró la llave del agua y fue hacia la cómoda debajo del lavado para tomar una toalla. Cuando terminó de secarse anudó la toalla alrededor de su cintura. En verdad era una toalla enorme. Cubría todo su enorme cuerpo sin dejar indiscretos salió del baño y fue hacia la cocina donde encontró sentado a Iruka de espaldas hacia él en uno de los altos taburetes de la encimera. Le causó gracia que sus pies no tocaran el piso, en verdad el hombre era pequeño.

Caminó hasta allí y se quedó de píe detrás de Iruka - Gracias por dejar que me duchara - Iruka saltó y de golpe, volteó la cara, mostrando su nariz llena de crema blanca. Kakashi no pudo contener la risa - Veo que en verdad estabas delirante por esas fresas -

- ¿Me crees capaz de sacarte de tu casa a estas horas en broma? Claro que moría por ellas, nunca pensé que fuera a tener estos malditos antojos -

Iruka parecía genuinamente indignado.

Kakashi alzó una mano y con uno de sus dedos le quitó la crema de la nariz a Iruka y luego llevó el dedo a su boca chupándolo. Iruka quedó como idiotizado viendo cómo Kakashi se chupaba el dedo - Nunca me ha gustado lo dulce, pero esta crema está muy buena, no es muy azucarada y tampoco es muy desabrida, simplemente es perfecta -

Iruka asintió embobado.

Kakashi aclaró su garganta sacando del lujurioso trance a Iruka - ¿No me habías prometido un café? -

- Cierto. Un momento, ya está listo - Iruka saltó del taburete y fue hacia la cafetera sirviendo el café para Kakashi en una taza que sacó de uno de los gabinetes.

- Matt no saltes así, podrías hacerte daño o al bebé -

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre? - Iruka parecía haberse molestado.

- No te enfades conmigo, pero no es bueno que saltes. Podrías caerte, es solo sentido común - lo miró como si le estuviera tirando dagas con los ojos.

- Kakashi, ten la cortesía de no ofenderme dentro de mi propia casa. No me trates como si fuera un descerebrado -

- No lo hago Iruka, acuérdate de lo que dijo el doctor Yakushi, debes cuidarte eso es todo - Kakashi lo miró suavizando su rostro - No pienses que todo lo que sale de mi boca es una ofensa, sé que no me crees pero estoy realmente preocupado por ti.

- Tampoco quería formar un gran problema de esto Kakashi, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a que me trates mal que la verdad creo que estoy a la defensiva contigo - La expresión de Iruka pasó de malhumorada a arrepentida.

- Y es algo que merezco, no me cabe duda de ello, ¿ahora me das mi café? - Iruka caminó de regreso a donde estaba parado Kakashi y le entregó la taza. Kakashi se sentó en otro de los altos taburetes y Iruka regresó a sentarse en donde estaba.

Siguió un silencio incómodo. Tanto Iruka como Kakashi no tenían nada de qué hablar, así que simplemente Kakashi se tomó su café y Iruka terminó de comer sus fresas. Unos minutos después sonó la campanilla de la secadora avisando que la ropa estaba lista.

Iruka esta vez bajó de la silla con cuidado para complacencia de Kakashi y fue por la ropa - Toma, ya puedes cambiarte -

Kakashi dejó su taza en la encimera, tomó su ropa ahora seca y fue de nuevo al baño, volviendo unos minutos después a la cocina - Gracias, por dejar que me secara - Kakashi se quedó mirando a Iruka unos minutos, luego suspiró y rompió el silencio incómodo - Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde y tienes que descansar-

- Tienes razón Kakashi, gracias por traerme las fresas. Ven, te acompaño a la puerta - Kakashi caminó hacia la puerta seguido por Iruka - Mañana vendré después de salir de la oficina, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme - Kakashi ofreció cuando abrió la puerta para salir.

Iruka lo miró a la cara con desconfianza - Kakashi, nunca he sido un hombre de rodeos, así que te lo preguntaré escuetamente. ¿A qué viene toda esta amabilidad, si tú me odias? - Iruka alzó la mano, parando la protesta de Kakashi - y no lo niegues siempre ha sido así -

Kakashi se quedó mirando a Iruka como si estuviera pensando qué responderle - Mira Iruka, ya que has sido sincero al preguntarme algo como eso, te digo que yo no soy un hombre de palabras sino de hechos. Estoy realmente preocupado por ti, y te voy a demostrar que cuentas con mi apoyo de ahora en adelante. Así que no dudes en llamarme para lo que sea. ¿Estamos? - Kakashi esperaba ser convincente, si no lo era su plan nunca podría llevarse a cabo.

Un no muy convencido Iruka le respondió: - Está bien Kakashi, por ahora digamos que te creo, pero si no haces esto de buena voluntad aun estás a tiempo para retractarte. La decisión de tener un hijo fue solo mía y no espero a nadie más involucrado en esto, así que si lo haces es por decisión tuya, no mía -

Kakashi asintió y levantando una mano acunó la mejilla de Iruka - No me voy a retractar, te lo aseguro - Kakashi le sonrió a Iruka y se fue hacia el ascensor.

Kakashi sabía que lograr ganarse la fe ciega de Iruka iba a ser un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Por ahora sentía que iba por buen camino, así que mañana hablaría con su abogado. No podía dormirse en sus laureles, tenía que cubrir todos los frentes a fin de que en cuanto naciera su hijo, tuviera todo listo para desaparecer con la criatura sin dejar rastro

Que Iruka se sentía sorprendido era poco. Se había quedado como zombi parado en su puerta mientras veía a Kakashi tomando el ascensor. Cuando el hombre se fue, entró en su casa y cerró su puerta. Necesitaba hablar con Naruto con urgencia.

Fue a la sala de estar y tomando su celular le marcó a su mejor amigo.

- Me tenías preocupado, ¿cómo te fue? - Se notaba que Naruto estaba esperando su llamada porque al segundo timbrazo le respondió.

-Narurto, la verdad no sé qué le pasa a Kakashi. El hombre que se acaba de ir no era mi jefe, alguien no cambia de la noche a la mañana sin más ni más - Iruka no se tragaba por entero las palabras de Kakashi, no se fiaba del hombre.

- Pues Iruka, no queda otra, aplica el plan B -

- ¿Plan B? ¿Cuál plan B? - Iruka estaba seguro que no había uno.

- Sácalo de tu vida. Pero sutilmente si aún quieres conservar tu trabajo - ¿Naruto había enloquecido? Eso siquiera podría hacerse.

- Y dime señor Conspiración, ¿cómo lo saco a patadas de mi vida sin que pierda mi trabajo en el proceso? Porque a mí no se me ocurre nada.

- Fácil, mi querido saltamontes. Asústalo, sé un completo malcriado. Verás que pronto se cansará y no volverá a molestarte.

Iruka no creía que eso fuera a funcionar, tenía miedo de perder todo por lo que había luchado tanto. Naruto no estoy muy seguro de hacer eso.

- Iruka no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí, verás que muy pronto te saco de este embrollo -

- Precisamente a eso era a lo que más temía Naruto -


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 7

- ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita, Kakashi? No he sabido de ti, a ver a ver, tres meses ¿tal vez? - Sasuke Uchiha, prestigioso abogado y uno más de los amigos sexuales de Kakashi, se levantó de la silla tras su escritorio mientras Kakashi entraba en su oficina.

- Si vas a comenzar con tus imbecilidades de amante abandonada mejor me voy - Kakashi soltó las palabras medio gruñendo.

- No son imbecilidades, últimamente parece que te hubieras olvidado de mi número telefónico o del camino hacia mi casa, pero bueno esta no es propiamente mi casa, lo que me tiene aún más intrigado el que estés aquí -

Kakashi se sentó frente al escritorio de Sasuke y se quedó mirándolo por un momento sopesando si debería o no hablarle del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí - Sasuke, necesito uno de tus favores especiales y quiero saber si estás dispuesto a ayudarme nuevamente. Pero este es muy importante para mí. Es de vida o muerte -

El abogado se sentó de nuevo en su silla, miedo claramente escrito en su cara - Kakashi, ¿qué te pasó? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, sin importar qué tan peligroso o fuera de la ley sea -

Kakashi sonrió internamente, sabía que el hombre besaba el suelo que pisaba, no entendía por qué un hombre como Sasuke había caído enamorado de él si nunca le había dado ni la hora del día. Solo se complacían mutuamente de vez en cuando, pero de ahí a pensar en tener una relación seria con él…, nunca. Pero para Kakashi ese hecho le era conveniente ya que el hombre siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiera en nombre del amor que sentía por él.

- Este sería el mayor de todos, Sasuke. Necesito que me ayudes a desaparecer, sin importar lo que cueste. Necesito una nueva identidad y un nuevo pasaporte para mí y para un pequeño acompañante. Necesito salir del país dentro de siete u ocho meses -

Sasuke palideció, obviamente pensaba que Kakashi debía de estar en un lio bien gordo para pedirle algo como eso. ¿Pequeño acompañante?

- Exactamente de qué se trata, Kakashi. Detesto cuando no me hablas claramente -

Kakashi se pasó los siguientes quince minutos contándole a Sasuke todo lo sucedido con el enano afeminado, mientras Sasuke pasaba de pálido a rojo en cuestión de minutos, era obvio que estaba molesto - Entonces, ¿te vas a ir con tu nuevo amante? -

- ¡Iruka no es mi amante! - Kakashi espetó - ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te he dicho? El pequeño acompañante del que te hablo, es mi hijo. Si me quedo, según las leyes civiles tendré que compartir la custodia de mi hijo con Iruka y él tendrá la patria potestad absoluta por ser el padre progenitor, lo que me niego a aceptar, no quiero que mi hijo sea criado por un hombre como él. No quiero ser el que tenga derecho a visitas solo dos veces al mes, quiero criarlo yo mismo.

- El mismo cabrón egoísta de siempre - murmuró suavemente Sasuke  
- ¿Qué dijiste? -  
- Nada - contestó rápidamente Sasuke - Entonces quieres que use mis contactos en el mercado negro para conseguirte todos los papeles necesarios para crearte una nueva identidad y al bebé. Sabes que eso te va a costar y mucho -

- Los gastos es lo que menos me preocupa, tengo dinero suficiente para vivir toda mi vida sin trabajar y unos años más. Lo que me preocupa es que no vaya a tener problemas con los nuevos papeles. Sasuke, necesito que todo salga perfecto, no quiero ningún error en esto - La expresión de Kakashi enfatizaba seriamente sus palabras.

- Me encargaré de todo. ¿Cuándo crees que nacerá la criatura? Necesito una fecha estimativa para saber con cuánto tiempo cuento para tenerlos listos lo más rápido que se pueda. Para que hagas los traslados de tus bienes a tu nuevo nombre -

- Iruka probablemente tenga un mes o mes y medio de embarazo, aún estoy trabajando para que me tenga más confianza y me cuente sus cosas. No puede enterarse que yo soy su donante de esperma, si eso sucede mis planes se irán a la mierda - Kakashi sabía que parecía un loco.

- Kakashi, tranquilízate, entre los dos vamos a hacer todo con calma, aún hay tiempo, así que hoy mismo empezaré con los preparativos, no te preocupes - Sasuke alargó la mano y la puso sobre la de Kakashi, pero Kakashi la quitó de inmediato, no quería ser reconfortado, no quería verse como un débil ante Sasuke.

- Cambiando de tema, nunca me contaste cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones. Si mal no recuerdo fue por la época en que me ayudaste a hacer los contratos para la chica a la que le alquilé el vientre - Kakashi le pareció ver que el rostro de Sasuke se tornaba un poco conmocionado por un segundo, pero rápidamente fue el mismo de siempre.

- Bien, bien, fueron dos semanas maravillosas en Suna. Lástima que no quisiste ir conmigo -

- Sasuke, no empieces. Nosotros no somos amantes, eso siempre ha estado claro entre nosotros. Por eso mismo fue que no quise volver a contactarte para tener sexo. No me gusta que quieras meterme en tu vida a la fuerza. Sabes muy bien que lo que menos quiero es tener una pareja -

- Lo sé Kakashi, por eso quise también alejarme, tratar de tranquilizar mis sentimientos para poder volver a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos, sin sentirme de esta manera - Sasuke lo miraba esperanzado.

- Es demasiado tarde, Sasuke. En el momento en que me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, dejó de ser excitante estar contigo. Si estamos juntos de nuevo sentiré que me estoy aprovechando y no quiero hacerte más daño -

Los ojos a Sasuke se le llenaron de lágrimas - Lo entiendo. Sé que nunca debí enamorarme, esa no era la clase de relación que teníamos, pero al menos siempre fuiste sincero, nunca alimentaste mis locas esperanzas -

- Sasuke, si esto se te hace muy duro, quiero decir mi cercanía, dime con quién más puedo hablar para cambiar mi identidad - El rostro de Kakashi no le dejaba a Sasuke ningún margen de duda, le daba lo mismo que lo hiciera él u otra persona.

- Yo lo haré, Kakashi. Tómalo como mi regalo de despedida, este será el último favor que te haré -

Los dos hombres se despidieron, uno con el corazón roto y el otro satisfecho de poder contar con alguien que no lo traicionaría nunca.

No era de hombres llorar en las sombras de tu propia oficina, pero al parecer la hormona que haría que pudiera llevar al hijo de Kakashi en su interior le había cambiado un poco la personalidad. Era incluso hasta gracioso que un hombre como él estuviera llorando de la forma en que lo hacía en este preciso momento. Cuando Kakashi le había dicho acerca de su deseo de convertirse en padre, Sasuke corrió a Suna a hacerse la cirugía que lo prepararía para convertirse en el vientre que tanto necesitaba Kakashi. No quería que nadie fuera testigo de lo que iba a hacer, quería darle la sorpresa a su amante.

Amaba a Kakashi con locura y ese amor lo había hecho perder la cabeza. Había pensado que esa era la única forma de seguir teniendo a Kakashi en su vida. Pero su plan fracasó. Alguien más se le había adelantado y ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio, sacó el bote de las píldoras que contenían la progestina y la estrelló contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos y esparciendo las píldoras por el suelo.

Ya no había necesidad de seguir más con esto.

.

.

.

.

- ¿A qué horas dijo que pasaba por ti? - Naruto le preguntó a Iruka mientras lo veía terminar de arreglarse para ir a cenar con Kakashi.

- A las siete, aún falta media hora. Me dijo que lo esperara en el vestíbulo del edificio - Iruka suspiró - No quiero salir, pero insistió en que quería llevarme a cenar -

- Iruka, vas a ver que todo lo que le tenemos planeado para esta noche va a funcionar. Después de esta cena dudo que quiera siquiera volver a hablarte - Naruto le lanzó a Iruka una mirada diabólica. Daría su auto nuevo con tal de estar presente en ese momento.

- Aun no estoy seguro de querer hacer esto Naruto, me da pavor que me salga el tiro por la culata -

- El tipo no te va a echar, hombre. Sabe muy bien que no puede prescindir de tus servicios, pero con lo que tenemos planeado lograremos que te deje en paz. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? -

Iruka volvió a suspirar, eso quería, pero tenía miedo que el odio que su jefe sentía por él volviera a aflorar y decidiera mandarlo a volar. No sin antes golpear su embarazado culo.

- Espero que tengas razón Naruto, no sé si es el embarazo o qué, pero me siento asustado. Es decir, asustado de Kakashi, asustado de que me eche, asustado de esta cena. Dios, me he vuelto un cobarde -

- No te volviste un cobarde, es normal que te sientas temeroso, estás llevando una vida en tu interior y es algo atemorizante para cualquiera - Naruto se acercó y abrazó a Iruka desde atrás acunando su bajo vientre entre sus manos - Para mi eres el hombre más valiente del mundo Iruka y te admiro por ello, nunca sería capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste. Creo que si hay un cobarde dentro de esta habitación, ese sería yo -

A Iruka se le aguaron los ojos, amaba a su mejor amigo - Gracias Naruto, siempre sabes qué decir para ponerme de nuevo en línea -

- Para qué son los amigos. Así que, adelante mi valiente, que esta noche tienes que deshacerte del señor Hatake de una vez por todas -

Iruka miró su reloj. Aún faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las siete, había bajado quince minutos antes de la hora acordada porque conocía la manía de Kakashi por la puntualidad y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Habían acordado con Naruto que se reunirían en su apartamento tan pronto acabara el show. Iruka suspiró un poco nervioso. Esperaba que esto no le costara su empleo, aunque sonrió al ver el carro de Kakashi estacionarse en la bahía de entrada a su edificio minutos antes de la hora de encuentro.

Caminó hacía el carro, se subió y cerró la puerta detrás de él - Hola Kakashi -

- ¿Esperaste mucho? - Kakashi arrancó el auto de inmediato.

- No, acabo de llegar a la entrada, sé que te gusta la puntualidad y no quería hacerte esperar -

Kakashi sonrió, eso no dejaba de asombrar a Iruka. Muy pocas veces había visto a Kakashi sonreír, por no decir que nunca y esperaba fervientemente que no fuera la última vez que lo viera hacerlo. Al menos no después de esta noche.

Reuniendo la valentía que sabía que no tenía en su interior, Iruka inició con la operación "asustar a Kakashi".

- Te va a encantar el restaurante que elegí, hacen la mejor pasta del mundo entero - Kakashi se veía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Ya que no quisiste decirme su nombre espero que me sorprendas, amor - Kakashi casi hace que el auto de atrás se estrellara contra el suyo al frenar de golpe cuando escuchó a Iruka decirle "amor".

Por el contrario Iruka se veía muy complacido ante la expresión de confusión que tenía Kakashi en ese momento, sabía que el hombre no esperaba ese trato de parte de él. Esa no era la clase de relación que se supone se estaba formando entre ellos. Ni siquiera una mera insinuación.

Carraspeando Kakashi se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor y siguió adelante por las calles en medio de un incómodo hora después se estacionaron en el parqueadero de un restaurante italiano que se veía bastante elegante pero acogedor al mismo tiempo.

Después de ser acomodados en su mesa se les acercó un mesero entregándoles la carta - Buenas noches caballeros, mi nombre es Neji y estaré a cargo de su mesa esta noche. Les puedo ofrecer una variedad de vinos tinto de cosecha y también de quesos como entrada - El mesero esperó en silencio respetuosamente.

Kakashi pidió una copa de Archaval-Ferrer Temporis que era su favorito, una copa de sidra para Iruka y una tabla de quesos para acompañar sus bebidas mientras estaban listos para ordenar. Si Iruka no lo conociera tan bien, diría que el hombre estaba tratando de impresionarlo y casi se sentía como en una cita. Pero su expresión era neutra, no mostraba el menor asomo de interés por Iruka, muy por el contrario parecía algo fastidiado, tanto que ni lo miraba a la cara en ese momento.

Genial, esto iba a ser pan comido.

- ¿No pudiste esperar a que mirara la carta? No me gusta la sidra - Kakashi lo miró de golpe fijamente - Si porque claro, no es como que nunca haya entrado en un restaurante elegante, ni sepa de vinos como tú, me crees muy por debajo de tu categoría, ¿no es así, señor Hatake? -

La expresión de Kakashi cambió de una sorprendida a una de ira - Iruka, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Si no quieres la sidra está bien, espera llamo al… -

- Ni te molestes yo lo haré, ni más faltaba - Iruka comenzó a aplaudir para llamar al mesero. Dios, sabía que esto era vergonzoso, pero había sido una de las ideas de Naruto y cuando todo esto acabara, lo iba a ahorcar.

- Iruka, ¿qué haces? - Kakashi le apretó ambas manos con fuerza para que dejara de aplaudir - Deja de hacer el ridículo - Ahora soy un ridículo, antes estaba muy por debajo de ti, ¿por qué me tratas así? - Iruka comenzó a forzarse a llorar, tarea difícil porque no tenía ganas, a duras penas consiguió que se le aguaran los ojos y para encubrirlo comenzó a gimotear - Siempre eres así conmigo, siempre maltratándome -

Todas las personas de repente se quedaron calladas dentro del restaurante, Kakashi no apartó la mirada de Iruka, pero un rubor rojo comenzó a subir por su cuello - Iruka, no te he dicho que seas ridículo, deja de actuar así o nos iremos en este instante -

Matt se calmó, primera fase completada - Está bien, pero deja que yo elija lo que quiero comer, amor - Kakashi suspiró y le soltó las manos a Iruka como si quemaran. Su mirada se lo decía todo, o se comportaba o su culo embarazado saldría volando a través de la ventana del restaurante.

- Caballeros - Neji regresó, su expresión bastante profesional, aunque un poco divertida - Sus entradas. ¿Están listos para pedir el plato principal? -

Kakashi miró a Iruka en silencio, al parecer dejaría que hiciera su orden por él mismo - Si, quiero una ensalada cesar con extra de salsa blanca, el risotto con fresas y parmesano, un plato de Tagliatela con salsa genovesa… -

- ¿Y el otro cab…? -

- Aún no he terminado - Iruka interrumpió a Neji de hacer su pregunta, el mesero amablemente se volvió hacia él pero sus ojos decían otra historia - Y un tiramisú, ahora si he terminado con mi orden -

Kakashi lo miraba entre asombrado y divertido, la pregunta escrita en toda su cara: «¿En verdad se va a comer todo eso?».

Neji lo intentó de nuevo - ¿Y el otro caballero tiene ya su orden? - Kakashi miró el menú - Quiero la pasta con mejillones y un plato mediano de caprese. Eso es todo -

- Disfruten de sus bebidas, en veinte minutos estarán listas sus órdenes - El camarero se fue de nuevo.

- Él me odia, lo vi en sus ojos - Iruka comenzó de nuevo - Mínimo escupirá en mi plato de pasta antes de traerlo -

La expresión de Kakashi era de asco - Iruka, este restaurante es lo suficientemente caro y exclusivo como para contratar a gente profesional para hacer parte de su planta de personal -

Iruka tenía a Kakashi de nuevo en sus manos - ¿Qué tan caro y exclusivo es? -

- 176 el plato más económico -

- ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - Chilló un poquito alto - Es muy caro. Por ese precio podríamos haber cenado ambos en el restaurante italiano al que acostumbro a ir - En respuesta a lo dicho por Iruka se escucharon algunas risas y murmullos alrededor.

- Iruka, te lo ruego, compórtate - No había sido una petición, había sido una amenaza alta y clara.

- Bueno, como sea, lo importante es que estamos aquí y disfrutemos de nuestra velada - Iruka se acercó a la mesa y cogió un pedazo de queso, adoraba los quesos, en todas sus formas y variedades, de nuevo iba a matar a Naruto por esto - Asco, esto huele y sabe horrible, creo que tengo ganas de vomitar -

Iruka se paró de la mesa y se apresuró al baño, no supo si fue a causa de su nerviosismo o simplemente no estaba poniendo atención, pero sin querer se estrelló contra otro de los meseros haciendo que lanzara el contenido de su bandeja al suelo y ambos cayeron de culo al suelo. Kakashi corrió hacia Iruka, clara preocupación escrita por todo su rostro - ¿Estás bien, Iruka? -

Iruka miró a Kakashi y luego al mesero - Lo siento. Lo siento en verdad -

El administrador del restaurante llegó en medio de todo el desorden - ¿Está todo bien señor Hatake? ¿El caballero no se hizo daño? -

Iruka quería morirse, Kakashi era un cliente habitual aquí. Debía recordar no venir aquí nunca más - Si Lee, mi acompañante se tropezó con el mesero, pero pagaré por todos los daños que se hayan ocasionado -

- No se preocupe por eso señor Hatake, lo importante es que el caballero no sufrió daño alguno - El administrador miró a Iruka, si las miradas mataran, estaría muerto y sepultado para estos momentos.

- Iruka, volvamos a la mesa - Iruka se dejó levantar por Kakashi y conducir hacia la mesa. Ahora si que se sentía abochornado, si lo hubiera planeado no hubiera salido tan espectacular como había sido.

- Lo siento Kakashi, realmente no lo vi - Kakashi estaba serio, realmente serio, eso asustó a Iruka a tal punto que casi se agazapó en su silla.

- Si no querías salir conmigo debiste ser más sincero. No puedo creer que esta sea tu manera habitual de comportarte. No pareces de ese tipo Iruka-

Decepción estaba escrita por toda la cara de Kakashi, haciendo sentir aun peor a Iruka si es que eso era posible.

Por lo que Iruka agachó la cabeza rindiéndose, el plan de Naruto había fracasado. Al parecer hiciera lo que hiciera Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a apartarse, si él hubiera salido consigo mismo habría salido corriendo, gritando por su vida - A mi favor, solo puedo decirte que son mis hormonas, realmente esta no es mi manera de comportarme habitualmente - Kakashi suspiró - Está bien, Iruka. Sabes qué, comamos, hagamos de cuenta que nada ha pasado y disfrutemos de lo que queda de la velada -

Iruka suspiró - Si amor - Al ver a Kakashi rodar los ojos le sonrió.

Enano cretino, Kakashi lo iba a matar, si no fuera porque llevaba en su vientre a su hijo lo habría matado a golpes en este mismo instante.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido traerlo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad? Kakashi aun no comprendía en qué diablos había estado pensando cuando decidió que este sería el sitio adecuado para impresionarlo. Sólo traía a sus mejores clientes aquí.

¿Por qué siquiera había considerado a Iruka tan importante para querer impresionarlo?

Eran preguntas para las cuales Kakashi no tenía respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Naruto no aguantó más el suspenso, por ello decidió salir del apartamento de Iruka. Necesitaba aire o se iba a ahogar.

Algo había sucedido, algo tal vez había salido mal con el plan. Iruka no había regresado y había pasado más de hora y media desde que se había ido con Kakashi.

Iruka tampoco le había telefoneado. Revisando que su celular estuviera encendido decidió ir a un pub que quedaba a dos cuadras del edificio de Iruka.

Era un sitio sobrio y para heteros, así que no habría manera de que se distrajera lo suficiente como para no estar pendiente de su celular. Pero en serio, necesitaba una copa para calmar los nervios.

Entró en el pub y se dirigió directamente hacia la barra. Por ser un día entre semana había muy pocos clientes, solo unos cuantos en algunas de las mesas y un hombre sentado en la barra.

Naruto se sentó en la barra y le pidió al barman un whisky doble con hielo. Mientras esperaba que se lo sirvieran miró al hombre sentado a su derecha.

Estaba un poco encorvado, parecía estar ebrio - No está ebrio si es lo que piensas. Solo ha pedido esa copa que tiene en la mano - el barman le informó bajito mientras le entregaba su bebida, al parecer no quería causar una mala impresión a un nuevo cliente.

- ¿Has intentado hablar con él? -

- No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Estoy aquí para servir no para ser niñera de nadie - El barman se fue ante el llamado de otro cliente.

Naruto tomó un trago de su whisky, suspiró y volteó a mirar hacia el hombre de nuevo. El tipo probablemente era hetero, estaba vestido de traje, parecía tener un cuerpo atlético a pesar de estar encorvado, pero por cómo se veía parecía como si se hubiera muerto alguien.

- ¿Te puedo invitar otro trago? - Naruto decidió hablarle.

- ¿Qué? - El hombre volteó a mirarlo algo confundido.

- ¿Que si quieres otro trago? Ese que tienes en la mano parece que ya está aguado - Naruto se encontró cara a cara con el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era de complexión delgada y alta pero se podia ver que bajo el traje tenia musculo, pero su rostro era un contraste extraño con su cuerpo, era simplemente hermoso - Gracias, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya -

- ¿Y perderte de toda la diversión que hay en este sitio? Dios te libre - El hombre muy a su pesar sonrió, Naruto estaba extasiado, cuando sonreía era un dios.

- Realmente vine aquí para emborracharme, pero luego, simplemente se me quitaron las ganas y solo me quedé pensando sin ton ni son -

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué pensabas? Quien sabe, de pronto tenga la solución a tu problema -

El hombre suspiró, miró al techo por un momento y volvió a mirar a Naruto - Me siento solo, eso es todo -

- Perdóname amigo, pero con ese aspecto que tienes es impensable que estés solo. ¿Dónde está la perra de tu novia o esposa? -

La risa que soltó el hombre era profunda y sonora - No bateo para ese lado -

«Gracias, en verdad, gracias Dios mío» Naruto quería hacer una danza feliz, este hermoso hombre era gay y al parecer estaba siguiéndole el juego - Y si tú estás solo y yo estoy solo, ¿no crees que debamos ponerle remedio a eso? -

- ¿Tú crees? - El hombre miró con picardía a Naruto pero no se perdió el ligero anhelo en su mirada.

- Yo creo que sí, pero te anticipo, que a pesar de mi tamaño me gusta ser versátil y contigo deseo serlo en este instante - Naruto no solía lanzarse de esa manera con nadie, él no era ninguna puta, pero este tipo le despertaba sus instintos básicos, un profundo deseo de poseerlo.

- ¿A tu apartamento o al mío? ¿Te animas? - El hombre se levantó y llamó al barman para pagar su trago - Todo depende de cuál esté más cerca -

- Es un trato -

Naruto no podía creer su suerte y esta noche sentía que se había ganado el premio mayor de la lotería. Amaba a Iruka como a un hermano, pero sus problemas tendrían que esperar hasta mañana. Ahora tenía su propia misión, "levantarle el ánimo" a este hombre y esperaba hacerlo unas cuantas veces durante la noche.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi no podía creer que un hombre del tamaño de Iruka se hubiera comido todo cuanto pidió en menos de veinte minutos. ¿A dónde había ido a parar toda esa comida? Él apenas si se había comido la mitad de su pasta con mejillones.

- ¿No te las vas a comer? - preguntó Iruka sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? -  
- Te pregunté ¿que si no te ibas a comer la pasta? Porque si no la quieres, dámela, se ve exquisita -

Kakashi miró su plato por un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Iruka - Si la quieres tómala -

- Gracias, no entiendo por qué tengo tanta hambre, un momento tengo mi estómago tan delicado que no aguanta ni siquiera el agua y al siguiente siento que mi estómago no tiene fondo sin importar todo lo que coma -

- Es posible que tu cuerpo necesite recargarse ya que no pudiste alimentarte como era debido por las náuseas, no me parece raro Iruka, es hasta lógico. ¿Tú crees? - Iruka se comió lo que quedaba de pasta y luego cogió el plato con el caprese sin siquiera preguntarle a Kakashi. Y lo despareció en segundos. Se acomodó contra el espaldar de su silla y suspiró - Estoy lleno -

- ¿Al fin? - Suspiró Kakashi.

- ¿Te molesta el que haya comido de esa forma? - A Iruka se le aguaron los ojos y Kakashi veía venir otro despliegue hormonal de Iruka. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

- No, para nada, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde y necesitas descansar - Kakashi llamó al mesero y le dijo que le trajera la cuenta.

En cuestión de unos cuantos minutos estaban de vuelta en su auto y rumbo hacia el apartamento de Iruka. Debía deshacerse del enano afeminado y pronto, había tenido suficiente de él por una noche, por un mes, Dios, por un año.

- Me incomoda el pantalón, creo que subí al menos veinte kilos esta noche - Iruka se rio y sin ton ni son se desabrochó su cinturón, abrió el botón de su pantalón y bajó hasta la mitad la cremallera - Si sigo comiendo así durante el embarazo, cuando tenga al bebé voy a pesar doscientos kilos -

- Tienes que cuidar tu salud Iruka, no debes abusar de la comida - Kakashi no pensaba realmente en Iruka, solo en su hijo, no quería que tuviera problemas de obesidad o de azúcar en la sangre porque Iruka no se cuidara como era debido — ¡Ay, creo que el bebé se movió! — chilló Iruka entusiasmado y saltando sobre el asiento del automó no se lo podía creer. ¿Eso no pasaba recién en el cuarto mes de embarazo? Pero se moría de ganas de tocar y sentir a su hijo aun si eso implicaba tocar al enano de mierda.

Decidido a pedírselo a Iruka parqueó en la bahía más cercana — ¿Puedo sentirlo? — Kakashi preguntó lleno de esperanzas. Iruka estaba tan eufórico que agarró la mano de Kakashi y la llevó a su bajo vientre sin más ni más. Su pantalón estaba casi completamente abierto y la reacción de su cuerpo ante el roce de la mano masculina y caliente de Kakashi hizo que su polla tomara nota, elevándose hasta que la mano de Kakashi no tuvo otra opción que tocar la rosada cabeza.

Pese a todo lo que ambos supondrían en esta situación, Kakashi acarició el miembro erecto haciendo que Iruka dejara escapar un gritito medio afeminado. Kakashi no quería escuchar esos sonidos impropios en un hombre así que actuó sin pensarlo dos veces, besando a Iruka para acallarlo mientras esperaba sentir el movimiento de su bebé en ese receptáculo que tanto horror le había producido cuando se enteró del asunto. El contacto de ambas bocas fue eléctrico y ambos hombres se encontraron jadeando y queriendo más. No era lo que Iruka esperaba.

Tampoco lo que Kakashi suponía iba a sentir tocando a este hombre que había aborrecido apenas lo vio por primera vez. Pero la química entre sus cuerpos era innegable. De repente un ruido sibilante y un feo olor inundaron la cabina del automóvil. Iruka se sonrojó y Kakashi frunció la nariz. ¡El mandito enano se había tirado un pedo! — Ups, creo que solo era un gas. Lo lamento — se disculpó Iruka lleno de vergüenza y queriendo que se abriera la tierra para que se lo tragara. Kakashi gruñó apartándose de Iruka para abrir las ventanas del automóvil antes de arrancar de nuevo su auto, debía llevar a Iruka a su casa en este instante, si no se convertiría en un asesino. Solo rezaba para tener la paciencia suficiente y no ahorcarlo hasta que su hijo naciera.

**Desde aqui voy a empezar a cambiar un poco la historia original, solo unos detalles minimos, recuerden que es una adaptacion por lo cual los personajes seran un algo OC pero eso le agrega un poco de animo a la historia, todo sea por el ritmo de la misma.**

**Pd. Este es mi capitulo favorito.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

**Apartir de aqui la historia tendra lemon, no mucho pero habra en uno que otro capitulo, solo les advierto.**

Capítulo 8

Decidiendo Naruto y y el extraño que había conocido en el pub que sus respectivos apartamentos estaban demasiado lejos se metieron en el motel más cercano que encontraron. No era de mala muerte pero tampoco era cinco estrellas, pero para lo que lo necesitaban estaba bien.

Tan pronto como atravesaron las puertas de su habitación el hombre más alto acorraló a Naruto contra la pared más cercana, dándole un beso que parecía querer devorarle el alma. Naruto le respondió como el hombre que era, lo que pareció sorprender un poco al extraño por un segundo, pero prosiguió en su cometido.

Cuando les faltó el aire, el extraño liberó a Naruto y se lo quedó mirando. Naruto le sonrió lascivamente. — ¿Piensas decirme tu nombre o solo se trata de sexo anónimo y olvidable? Me gustan las cuentas claras para saber a qué atenerme —

—Soy Saru, es un placer conocerte…. —El tal Saru movió las cejas a forma de pegunta.

—Naru, también es un placer conocerte, Saru. — Naruto le dijo su diminutivo, estaba claro que Saru no quería darle más información, si es que Saru era realmente su nombre. Podía ser pequeño, pero no era ningún estúpido.

Saru sostuvo a Naru de sus caderas y lo alzó, lo que hizo que Naru envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y ni aun así alcanzaba a tener su rostro al mismo nivel del de Saru. El tipo era enorme, pero por la forma como lo trataba parecía ser gentil, eso animó más a Naru a seguir adelante, ante cualquier señal de peligro correría sin importar que estuviera vestido o no, el pudor nunca fue una virtud en él.

Saru llevó a Naru hasta la cama y luego de acostarlo con cuidado se soltó de él para empezar a desvestirse y Naru hizo lo mismo.

Naru se sorprendió al ver lo que dejaba al descubierto Saru a medida que se quitaba la ropa. Decir que este tipo era la encarnación algun dios era poco. Tenía un cuerpo supremamente bien definido.

Naru amaba la piel palida que observaba, parecia ser tan suave que le daban ganas de acariciarlo por todo lados, pasa sus manos por todo el cuerpo de este hombre. Por la forma en que se movia le recordaba a un gato, esperaba que fuera un lindo gatito.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, hermoso? —

— Claro que si y por cómo me llamaste veo que te gusta lo que estás viendo también — Naru no era alto, era más bien chaparrito con sus 1,63 de estatura, pero eso no significaba que no cuidara de sí mismo. No le gustaba ir al gimnasio pero ser dueño de un spa tenía sus ventajas a la hora de cuidar de la tonicidad de su piel. Y por la cara que tenía el tipo había valido la pena todos y cada uno de los dolorosos tratamientos estéticos a los que se sometía santamente

— Me gusta — Saru le lanzó una sonrisa depredadora antes de volver a situarse entre las piernas de Naru tan pronto como terminó de desvestirse — Me gusta mucho —

Naru le sonrió a Saru y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Saru sabía delicioso, a menta y a macho, con un ligero sabor a licor, lo que excitó a Naru hasta la estratosfera y comenzó a frotar su aun medio tranquilo pene contra el de Saru no tan tranquilo, mientras acariciaba la espalda del mas alto.

Cuando Saru se alejó de sus labios y comenzó a descender haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello, mientras sobaba su trasero con fuerza antes de zambullir sus dedos por entre la grieta de sus nalgas, Naru llevó una de sus manos hacia abajo y le dio una tremenda nalgada — ¿Para dónde vas, grandulón? —

Saru levantó medio cuerpo, sosteniéndose de los brazos, se veía sorprendido —¿A dónde crees que voy? Te voy a preparar para follar —

Naru bufó — Amigo, creo que estás en un error, puede que sea de corta estatura, pero yo soy el de arriba —

Saru se quedó perplejo. ¿Realmente este renacuajo pequeñín pensaba que iba a follarle el culo? Ni en sus sueños. Saru se quedó con la boca abierta y babeando cuando la gran polla... no... la enorme boa de Naru se elevó arriba bien alto. Dios, Saru jamás había visto semejante instrumento y realmente su culo latía con expectación. Cerró los ojos, rezando para no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

— Está bien. Esa polla que tienes no puede desperdiciarse. Espero sepas cómo usarla —

Naru se rio y lo jaló hacia la cama — Sobre tus manos y rodillas — ordenó el pequeño. La reina se había ido, ahora estaba el macho alfa que vivía dentro de Naruto y que salía a jugar cuando de sexo se trataba.

Saru gimió, la orden dicha con esa voz ronca hizo que su cuerpo temblara. Su culo se abrió y cerró repetidas veces hasta que el dedo lubricado de Naru lo penetró. Joder, el gel estaba frío pero esos dedos delicados eran el Paraíso.

Naru estaba muy caliente. Los gemidos de este gran gatito lo tenían en el borde. Hacía tiempo que un amante no le pegaba tan duro, tenía su polla latiendo y chorreando pre-semen como loca. Dios, la suavidad del canal de Saru era como la seda. Tenía unas ganas terribles de joder a este macho sin condón. Su polla ya lloraba por sentir la seda envolviéndola, deleitándose con la suavidad y la presión de los músculos del culo de Saru. Iba a hacer la pregunta. El "no", ya lo tenía — Saru — jadeó Naru — Estoy limpio. Si me dices que tú lo estás confiaré en ti. Muero por follarte sin condón. Tu culo es el mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Dios, me come los dedos —

— Mmmm — La niebla de lujuria que envolvía a Saru no lo dejaba pensar con coherencia. Estaba más que limpio. Ni siquiera había follado con el único hombre a quien había dejado hacérselo sin condón. Este hombre lo tenía entre el Cielo y el Infierno, suplicando por más. Parecía que el chico sabía cómo dar placer. Y Saru lo quería todo. Estaba por su revancha y qué mejor manera que tener la follada de su vida — Estoy limpio y... Dios... necesito tu polla ya —

Naru sonrió y dio las gracias al dios que le había concedido su deseo. Sacó los cuatro dedos que habían estado trabajando el culo de Saru. Naru sabía que era enorme y no quería lastimar al grandulón y posicionó la cabeza de su polla en la entrada dilatada y con ganas de tragarlo por completo.

Naru colocó una de sus manos en la baja espalda de Saru, acariciando al hombre para relajarlo. La otra mano sostenía su polla mientras se deslizaba centímetro a agonizante centímetro dentro de su amante. El intenso calor que envolvía su polla lo estaba enloqueciendo, haciendo que Naru se mordiera los labios para no meterse de lleno en el Cielo que era el culo de Saru.

— Tan bueno, tan perfecto — tarareó Naru y Saru gimió de placer, aferrando con sus manos las sábanas, metiendo sus puños dentro de su boca para ahogar los gritos que quería dejar escapar — No te contengas, cariño. Grita todo lo que quieras. Nadie vendrá a arrestarnos — bromeó Naru ganándose que Saru apretara sus nalgas y el pequeño hombre sintiera el mayor placer de su vida — Joder, eso es jugar sucio —

Saru se rio por lo bajo y Naru tomó la apuesta. Estiró sus manos y aferró con sus dedos las tetillas de Saru provocándolas sugestivamente mientras sus caderas se movían al compás de un ritmo de salsa que zumbaba en la cabeza de Naru.

Naru masajeó con la punta de su polla expertamente la glándula de placer de Saru sin poder evitar dar alarde de sus artes amatorias. Tenía a Saru en la palma de su mano, un gran gato comiendo semillas como un canario. Naru no sabía qué futuro tendría este encuentro, pero lo que sí sabía era que ninguno de los dos se olvidaría del otro. Ese culo era perfecto y la gran polla de Naru se lo estaba follando como los dioses.

Unos minutos después, ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Gotas de agua salada corrían por la espalda de Saru y Naru no pudo evitar lamerlas y gemir de placer. Saru se encorvó, buscando tocar el culo de Naru.

Los largos brazos del hombre no tuvieron inconveniente en alcanzar su objetivo. Saru metió sus dos pulgares en el culo de Naru, masajeando su entrada mientras que el hombre envestía cada vez más duro en su culo. Jesús, María y José, Naru sabía usar esa polla y Saru no se arrepentía de haber cedido ante el hombre y dejarse follar el culo. No sabía si después de esta noche podría volver a dejar que otro se lo follara sin recordar el placer que Naru le estaba dando.

Naru dejó que un dedo lubricado lo sondeara y lo penetrara, buscando su punto de placer. Cuando Saru lo tocó, Naru gimió. Estrellas brillaron delante de sus ojos y jalando de la polla de Saru, ambos se corrieron como si fuera la última vez que en sus vidas lo harían.

Saru cayó en la cama con Naru en sus espaldas. El semen de Naru chorreaba ya por las piernas de Saru. El olor a sexo inundaba la habitación. Ambos hombres jadeaban. Se besaron apasionadamente y Naru sugirió que se dieran una ducha juntos — Si te portas bien, dejaré que me folles — ofreció Naru y Saru levantó en brazos al pequeño hombre llevándolo hacia la ducha donde lo enjabonaría y lo jodería hasta la inconciencia.

Dos monstruos se habían despertado. ¿Quién de los dos se alejaría primero?

.

.

.

.

Iruka se acostó en su cama tan pronto como llegó a su casa después de la bochornosa cena con Kakashi. Estaba agotado pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama mientras recordaba una y otra vez la escena en el automóvil de Kakashi.

Bueno, no es que fuera la escena más romántica de la historia, gracias al inoportuno pedo que se le soltó. Pero antes de eso estaba el tremendo beso y la excitante sobada de polla que le había dado Kakashi.

«Kakashi»

¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre? No lo sabía. Hace algo más de un mes lo odiaba, lo aguantaba y le sonreía falsamente porque el cretino era su jefe. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de seguirlo odiando.

Iruka quería hablar con Naruto, le sorprendió muchísimo llegar a su apartamento y no encontrarlo allí. Le había marcado a su celular pero estaba apagado. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Iruka suspiró, seguía sin poder dormir y volvió a recordar el beso que le dio Kakashi. El hombre sabía besar, por supuesto, pero no era por eso que revivía una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, sino por lo que había sentido al ser besado por tan odiado hombre. Ese tremendo correntazo y esa tremenda opresión en su estómago que casi hizo que se viniera en el apretado puño de Kakashi. Dios, sus hormonas estaban locas, eso seguro, no había otra explicación para que sintiera lo que había sentido en ese instante. En ese hermoso y excitante instante.

Iruka volvió a suspirar. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Kakashi?

«¡No, eso nunca!»

Algo aturdido por su último pensamiento y sin querer pensar más en ello, Iruka se acomodó lo mejor posible en su cama e intentó conciliar el sueño. Si para mañana Naruto no aparecía, enviaría a un escuadrón de búsqueda. Necesitaba hablar con el hombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez para este momento lo hacía.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi estaba tomando una ducha. Tan pronto como traspasó las puertas de su casa, fue directamente hacia el baño principal en su habitación.

Sentía mucho calor y se resistía a pensar en el porqué, sin resultado alguno. El agua caliente tampoco estaba ayudándole, antes por el contrario, parecía estar animando más a su cuerpo porque estaba duro como piedra.

No podía creerlo, era demasiado imposible para él. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, en ese maldito beso que le había dado a ese enano afeminado.

Por Dios, ese hombre no era su tipo, era pequeño, no tenía músculos grandes, tampoco vellos por lo que pudo tocar cuando sobó su golosa polla... Su maldita polla.

Pero qué carajos lo había impulsado a tomar la polla de ese imbécil con su mano. Aún no tenía una respuesta para ello. Y no quería presionarse para tenerla tampocó. Termino de frotar su cuerpo con la esponja, pero finalmente dándose por vencido decidió darse alivio o se le iban a caer la bolas de lo pesadas y apretadas que las tenía.

Tomando un poco más de su jabón líquido y envolviendo su mano alrededor se su hombría comenzó a masturbarse evocando la imagen de uno de sus más deliciosos amantes. A pesar de haberle dicho a Sasuke que no volverían a tener sexo, no quitaba que el hombre fuera demasiado hermoso para su propio bien. Tal vez reconsideraría el tenerlo de nuevo.

Siguió moviendo su puño con una fuerza y rapidez sorprendente, apretando algunas veces la cabeza de su polla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos.

«¿Qué me está pasando?»

Siguió intentando frenéticamente alcanzar su orgasmo cuando sin querer un pensamiento lentamente se fue colando en su cerebro, el hombre en su mente ya no era Sasuke, era alguien más pequeño, mucho más pequeño y lindo, de hermosos ojos cafes, y con una hermosa y rosada polla igual de deseosa a la de Kakashi.

Kakashi trató de desechar con todas sus fuerzas la imagen, pero ahora el hombre estaba de rodillas chupándole su falo de manera golosa, esos hermosos y carnosos labios subían y bajaban apretadamente a lo largo de su longitud. Kakashi no pudo evitar gemir, quería que esos labios nunca dejaran de mamarlo.

Con un gemido gutural, Kakashi se vino duro y parecía como si los espasmos que impulsaban su semen fuera de su miembro nunca acabarían. Puso la palma de su mano contra la pared de azulejos cuando vio estrellas a causa de la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Estaba horrorizado. Su cerebro le había jugado muy sucio y no sabía ni qué pensar de la forma como su cuerpo había reaccionado ante la lasciva imagen de Iruka en su mente. ¿Qué la había impulsado? Kakashi empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que nunca en su vida había sentido. Tal vez se iba a enfermar de algo. Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera una gripe, no quería ni pensar en otra posible alternativa.

Decidiendo que no quería analizar más lo que había sucedido en el baño, se secó y se acostó en su cama. Mañana tendría que ir a trabajar y tenía que tener su mente en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Seguir arreglándolo todo para estar listo para irse con su hijo cuando el momento llegara.

.

.

.

.

Naru y Saru retozaban en la cama del motel después de su maratónica sesión de sexo. Sus cuerpos entrelazados sudados y bien follados era prueba de ello. Lo habían hecho en cada metro cuadrado de la habitación y del baño, incluso Naru había hecho una excepción y había dejado al gatito tenerlo en dos oportunidades. No se sentía para nada arrepentido, el hombre follaba como un dios. Le parecía increíble que no los hubieran echado del motel a causa de sus gemidos y gritos.

Naru sonrió, haberle hablado a Saru en el bar había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

Saru lo tenía abrazado, parecía que el hombre no quería dejar que se alejara, ni siquiera unos cuantos centímetros de él.

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Sería posible que Saru quisiera verlo de nuevo?

Naru esperaba que si. Nunca había sentido la química que había sentido con Saru. Incluso dudaba que solo se tratara de química. Se conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que solo había sido eso, parecía como si se hubiera empezado a enamorar del muy pronto para decirlo, Naru era consciente de ello, pero no daría tampoco el primer paso, dejaría que Saru eligiera si se verían de nuevo y tal vez, solo tal vez, iniciar una relación con él.

Sintiendo las suaves caricias de Saru en su espalda, Naru empezó a dejarse llevar por el sueño, mañana sería otro día y las cartas estarían echadas sobre la mesa, pero por ahora, en este preciso instante, no dejaría que la duda empañara la serenidad que sentía, quería disfrutar de su gatito hasta el último minuto que pasaran juntos.

El calor y la acompasada respiración de Saru lo hacían sentirse a salvo, como si estuviera en casa.

— Buenas noches, hermoso, descansa, yo te voy a cuidar mientras lo haces —

Naru sonrió y acomodó su cuerpo contra el de Saru, se sentía ahora mismo como el rey del universo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

CAPÍTULO 9

Amaneció. Naruto se revolvió en la cama y se levantó al instante. La ausencia del calor de Saru fue como un duro y frío golpe que hizo que reaccionara bruscamente.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Por los rayos del sol que se colaban a través del velo de la ventana calculó que se acercaba el medio día. No oía nada, salvo su propia respiración.

¿Estaba solo? ¿Dónde estaba Saru?

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se estiró, bostezando al mismo tiempo. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Sonrió al recordar las actividades de la noche anterior. Nunca en la vida se había ido con un completo desconocido a un hotelucho para tener sexo sin más ni más. Dios, al parecer estar en la treintena lo había vuelto más osado.

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño con la esperanza de ver a Saru en su interior, pero para su sorpresa el baño estaba vacío. Se encargó de sus asuntos mañaneros y luego se lavó las manos y su cara, notando cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo que aún conservaba ese brillo rosa que su rostro tomaba después de una buena sesión de sexo.

De pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente, salió del baño y fue directo hacia el intercomunicador de la mesita de noche, levantándolo rápidamente.

— Buenos días. ¿En qué podemos servirle? — preguntó la recepcionista al otro lado de la línea.—Buenos días, quisiera preguntar si el caballero que entró conmigo anoche no dejó algún mensaje para mí.

Luego de unos segundos la mujer le contestó: — No señor, el caballero salió a eso de las siete de la mañana y pagó la cuenta en efectivo. Por cierto, él ha pagado la habitación por todo el día de hoy. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? —

Naruto sintió que se le helaban las tripas, pero al contrario de lo que muchos creerían gracias a su aspecto frágil y pequeño, no era de tristeza, no señor, era a causa de una profunda y furibunda ira que comenzó a hacer erupción en su interior — No, gracias — Colgó con mucha más fuerza de la requerida el intercomunicador haciéndolo crujir.

Naruto se volvió y le pegó un puñetazo a la pared con tal fuerza que había hecho que sus dedos traquearan. Probablemente se había hecho daño, pero en ese preciso instante le importaba una mierda.

¿Qué se había creído Saru para follárselo y luego simplemente largarse?

Tranquilizándose un poco trató de pensar, cuando era presa de la ira era algo que no podía hacer con mucha facilidad.

Bueno, era cierto que se había comportado como una puta al invitar a Saru a pasar la noche con él sin más ni más. También el sexo había sido alucinante, pero no tanto como para comportarse como una ingenua mujer y hacerle una escenita a Saru ahora en la mañana.

No, él era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, independiente y dueño de su vida y además de su propio negocio. Nunca se rebajaría a rogarle a nadie. Ni siquiera al tipo con el que había follado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Saru definitivamente era un completo imbécil. Satisfecho con la conclusión a la que llegó, Naruto fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse y prepararse para irse. Su mano parecía estar bien, solo un poquitín magullada.

Una vez estuvo vestido prendió su celular. Dios, Iruka le había llamado no menos de treinta veces. Decidiendo no llamarlo sino ir directamente hacia su casa, caminó hacia la puerta y revisó la habitación una última vez esperando encontrar algo que hubiera pasado por alto.

Notando una pequeña hoja blanca al lado de las sábanas caídas por un lado de la cama, caminó hacia allí, se agachó y la recogió.

Era una nota de Saru.

Naru:  
La pasé muy bien anoche. Nunca olvidaré las pocas horas que pasamos juntos. No te enfades por haberme ido sin despedirme. Mi vida es muy complicada en este momento y no quiero dañar a una persona que no tiene culpa de lo que me está pasando.  
Dejé la habitación paga, es lo menos que puedo hacer.  
Saru.

Naru miró la nota con incredulidad. Incluso la miró por detrás. No había nada más en ella. Ni siquiera un "gracias".

Quiso romperla en mil pedazos, pero algo se lo impidió. Arrugándola la guardó en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y salió de la habitación, pisando tan fuerte que parecía que un elefante iba por el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

Sabía que esto se lo había buscado por fácil. Pero lo que realmente no entendía era por qué se sentía tan ofendido — Me gusta ese hombre. Dios, me gusta muchísimo y lo que más me duele es que tal vez no vuelva a verlo nunca más — murmuró entre dientes.

Necesitaba a Iruka, lo necesitaba con urgencia, por eso casi corrió a tomar un taxi cuando salió del hotel.

Suspiró temblorosamente una vez estuvo dentro del taxi rumbo al apartamento donde vivía su mejor y único amigo.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Que aburrimiento! —Iruka cambiaba canales frente al televisor en la sala de su casa. Si no fuera porque Kakashi le había dado la semana libre estaría en estos momentos en la oficina tan ocupado que no habría tiempo ni siquiera para respirar.

¿Cómo lo hacían las mujeres?

Había escuchado que había embarazos tan sumamente delicados, que tenían que estar acostadas durante todo el tiempo que durase. Él nunca podría hacerlo. Se moriría de tedio.

Bostezó y se reacomodó en el sofá dónde se encontraba sentado. Encontrando al fin un programa que le podría interesar sintió la puerta de su casa abrirse. No tenía necesidad de mirar, ya sabía de quien se trataba. — Me tenías preocupado. ¿Se puede saber dónde andaba, señor Uzumaki? —

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Iruka se volvió para mirar hacia atrás. Lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Su querido amigo tenía una cara como si quisiera asesinar y comer del muerto. Solo una vez en la vida había visto a Naruto así. Fue hace ya algunos años, cuando uno de los matones de la secundaria, quien era además capitán del equipo de futbol americano de esta,había golpeado a Iruka por ser gay. Ese día Naruto se convirtió en leyenda, una que incluso aún perduraba por los pasillos de esa institución al derribar de un solo golpe al chico que por cierto medía casi dos metros. Desde ese día no volvieron a molestarlos a ambos nunca más.

— ¿Naruto? — Iruka no se atrevió a decir nada más. Naruto cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo debido, pero en pro de salvaguardar su propia vida Iruka lo dejó pasar.

Naruto fue a la cocina, sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja de la nevera, tomó un vaso de uno de los gabinetes, sirvió el jugo y se lo tomó de un tirón.

Luego se sirvió otro vaso y caminó hacia la sala donde estaba Iruka.

Iruka se mantuvo sentado completamente en silencio esperando que el enojo del hombre no fuera contra él. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero no creía que el haber sido un poquito intenso con las llamadas al celular de Naruto fuera el motivo de su ira. A su mejor amigo algo le pasaba.

— Lo siento Iruka. Estaba demasiado nervioso anoche como para quedarme a esperarte. Pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haber salido. Debí ver telenovelas, porno, haberme hecho una paja, cualquier cosa, menos haberme ido —

Iruka vio cómo la expresión de Naruto cambió rápidamente de enojo a miseria. — Naruto cuéntame qué tienes, no entiendo nada —

Naruto le contó a Iruka todo lo acontecido durante la noche, con pelos y señales, y por último sacó de su bolsillo la arrugada nota que el pendejo le había dejado probablemente junto a la almohada, mostrándosela a su amigo. Iruka soltó una carcajada. — ¿De qué te ríes? —

Iruka trató de tranquilizarse. — Al fin la reina ha caído. — Iruka se recostó en el sofá riéndose aún más, se puso rojo, pero no era de ira, sin darse cuenta se encontró riendo junto con Iruka.

— Lo siento, lo siento. — Iruka comenzó a tratar de calmarse — Dios, es que nunca esperé ver el día en que un hombre tuviera las suficientes bolas para dejarte con los crespos hechos —

Naruto también se tranquilizó. — Sabes que nunca me acuesto con cualquiera y menos en la primera cita. Pero si lo vieras Iruka, es el gatito más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, además de gentil y amoroso. Quiero volver a verlo, siento que si no lo hago voy a morir. Algo dentro de mi grita que debo buscarlo —

— ¿Pero no te dio ninguna otra información aparte de su nombre? —

— No, no lo hizo y si mis instintos no me engañan creo que ni siquiera se llama Saru. Además se aseguró de que no pudiera averiguar nada acerca de él porque pagó la cuenta del hotel con efectivo —

Naruto lucía derrotado. Iruka no quería ver a su mejor amigo así.

— Dios, nunca pensé que hablaría como lo hacía mi madre, pero estoy seguro que en algún momento sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo si ese hombre es para ti. — Lo que no le dijo Iruka es que esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que su madre le había dicho cuando tuvo su primera decepción amorosa.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? — A Naruto se le aguaron los ojos. Iruka estaba conmocionado. Naruto siempre había sido un hombre muy independiente, nunca esperó verlo tan vulnerable y necesitado a causa de otro hombre.

Iruka lo jaló y abrazó. — Espero que si cariño, ten la esperanza que así será —

Naruto no se permitió llorar. A pesar de su apariencia delicada y comportamiento afeminado no era ningún llorón. El tal Saru si es que era así como se llamaba, se le había clavado en el alma. Pero sentía dentro, muy dentro de él, que se volverían a ver de una forma u otra.

Y entonces le arrancaría las bolas.

Alejándose del cálido abrazo de su amigo, Naruto se recompuso e hizo la pregunta que se moría por hacer. — Bueno, basta de esto, sabes que no me gusta llorar, se me va a arrugar la cara y no queremos eso. A ver ahora llegó tu turno, cuéntame cómo te fue anoche —

Iruka medio sorprendido del cambio repentino de Naruto, pero sabiendo cómo era el hombre, sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema. — Me besé anoche con Kakashi —

Naruto lanzó unos cuantos alaridos poco masculinos mientras rebotaba en el sofá. — Iruka, por Dios, cuéntamelo todo, no puedo creerlo —

Iruka pasó la siguiente media hora contándole a Naruto todo cuanto había acontecido en la cena, cómo sus planes de alejar a Kakashi habían fallado miserablemente y como habían terminado en el carro de Kakashi besándose mientras que éste le acariciaba su pene. Iruka hubiera querido sacarle una fotografía a Naruto en ese preciso instante. Su expresión no tenía igual. — ¿Y qué te dijo cuando te dejó aquí en tu casa? —

Iruka se encogió de hombros. — Me deseó buenas noches y me dijo que me llamaría durante el día —

Naruto estaba lívido. — Iruka, creo que Kakashi está coladito por ti. No entiendo qué pudo haberlo conquistado. ¿Podría haber sido el fragante olor a pedo en el carro? —

Iruka le pegó a Naruto con uno de los cojines del sofá. — No seas tan cerdo Naruto. Dios, quiero olvidar que eso pasó — Matt se puso rojo hasta las orejas — Ya en serio Naruto, si no ha funcionado nada de lo que hemos planeado para ahuyentarlo y para colmo después de todo eso va y te besa, solo puede haber una explicación para que Kakashi siga pegado a ti como una lapa —

— ¿Y cual sería, señor sabelotodo? —

— Muy simple, mi ingenuo y lindo amigo. Le gustas a Kakashi — Iruka se puso pálido, su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez fuera del agua. Naruto sonrió — Ahora la pregunta es, ¿quieres que Kakashi entre en tu vida en estos precisos momentos? —

Iruka se quedó mirando a Naruto por un instante mientras pensaba antes de contestar — Para serte honesto, Kakashi siempre me ha gustado como hombre. Su personalidad es un asco, como ya lo sabes. Sin embargo siempre me ha parecido muy atractivo. Pero no creo que sea bueno que iniciemos cualquier cosa en este preciso momento. Voy a tener un bebé y si no funciona no puedo permitirme el sentirme hecho una mierda cuando debería solo estar pendiente de mi hijo —

— Tienes razón — estuvo de acuerdo Naruto — Pero, ¿y si funciona, Iruka? ¿No crees que deberías darte la oportunidad? — Iruka trató de objetar pero Naruto no lo dejó y continuó — Kakashi es un hombre hecho y derecho, sabe muy bien lo que quiere y por la forma como se ha venido comportando contigo de un tiempo para acá creo que lo que quiere es a ti, con todo y paquetito incorporado —

Iruka se rio — ¿Estás seguro? —

— No, no lo estoy, pero Iruka, deberías tomarte la molestia de averiguarlo. No sé, de pronto en un año me estarás nombrando tu padrino cuando se casen — Los dos hombres se rieron al mismo tiempo.

— A pesar del tipo duro que aparentas ser, eres un romántico incorregible. — Iruka le apretó la mano a Naruto. Los dos hombres siguieron hablando por unos minutos más cuando de repente el teléfono celular de Iruka timbró — Y hablando del diablo…. ¿Hola? —

Naruto observó en silencio cómo Iruka hablaba por teléfono con Kakashi. A pesar de la expresión cautelosa en sus ojos notó que sonreía un poquito demasiado. Entonces las cosas eran como eran y Naruto rezó para que Kakashi no le rompiera el corazón a su mejor amigo.

Cuando Iruka terminó su llamada, Naruto sin poderse contener preguntó — ¿Qué te dijo? —

Iruka sonrió — Preguntó cómo "estábamos" y que si podía venir a prepararme la cena —

Naruto se paró como un rayo del sofá — Entonces creo que ese es mi aviso para desalojar tu apartamento —

Iruka se levantó para acompañar a Naruto hasta la puerta — Gracias por venir a ver cómo estaba —

Naruto sonrió — Iruka, no me agradezcas, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Ahora solo relájate y disfruta de tu velada —

— Lo haré, o eso espero —

— Vas a ver que todo sale bien Iruka — Naruto se despidió y Iruka cerró la puerta.

Iruka se fue corriendo a prepararse para verse más presentable, esperando de todo corazón no estar cometiendo un terrible error al permitir que Kakashi se hiciera parte de su vida.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 10

Kakashi entró como tromba en la oficina de Sasuke. Ya habían pasado tres meses y el cretino no hacía sino darle excusas para no verlo.  
No quería hablar por teléfono acerca de su huida con su hijo, no quería dejar ninguna clase de pista al respecto. Está bien, eso era ser un poco más que paranoico, pero sentía que era mejor asegurarse.

Sasuke estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble a la hora de arreglarlo todo, pero habían ciertos detalles que solo podían hablarse personalmente. Y siempre que le había pedido que se entrevistaran Sasuke se había negado rotundamente.  
Podía entender que no quisiera verlo a raíz de la última conversación que tuvieron cara a cara en esta misma oficina, pero no verlo en absoluto hacía que Kakashi no se sintiera seguro acerca de la lealtad de su ex-amante y amigo para estos momentos.

Además, estaba harto de toda la parafernalia que había tenido que montar para acercarse a Iruka. Había sido un mal necesario para ganarse su total confianza. Ahora Kakashi estaba muy seguro de que el enano afeminado se había creído su actuación, porque actuaba como si en verdad tuvieran una relación.

Para Kakashi era demasiado. A diario rogaba para que este martirio acabara pronto. Sabía que aún faltaban a lo sumo cinco meses más para que pudiera tener a su hijo en brazos e iniciar una nueva vida lejos de toda esta pesadilla. Pero entre más los meses pasaban, más su ser se desfiguraba, hasta el punto de no reconocerse a sí mismo, parecía haberse convertido en la "esposa perfecta" de Iruka. Llevándolo y trayéndolo todos los días de su casa al trabajo y viceversa, haciéndole de comer o llevándolo a cenar, ayudándole en todo lo que se le pudiera ofrecer en su casa, incluso en la oficina, ya que se vio a sí mismo procurando que Iruka no exagerara con el trabajo vigilándolo de cerca.

Y lo que era peor, últimamente estaba sonriendo demasiado sin siquiera darse cuenta, a causa de las ocurrencias de Iruka. Parecía que además se estaba volviendo un blandengue.

¡Estaba realmente harto de todo eso!

— Buenas tardes, señor Hatake, ¿en qué puedo servirle? — La joven secretaría de Sasuke lo recibió.

— Deseo hablar con el abogado Uchiha —

— No se encuentra señor Hatake, se ha tomado una licencia por enfermedad, pero si desea hablar con él está disponible en su celular —  
Kakashi le dio un puño seco al escritorio de la secretaria de Sasuke, su paciencia pendiendo de un hilo — ¿Está en su casa? —

— No tengo permitido darle esa clase información. Pero si gusta… — respondió la chica de forma un poco temblorosa.

— No gracias, me ocuparé yo mismo de encontrarlo —

Saliendo de la oficina de la misma forma como entró se detuvo en el pasillo frente a la puerta del ascensor, sacó su teléfono celular, marcándole a Sasuke. Al segundo timbrazo contestó — Uchiha —

— ¿Dónde carajos estás, Sasuke? Te dije que quería hablar contigo personalmente — Kakashi gritó — El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, imbécil. Estoy muy enfermo, así que no me jodas — Sasuke cortó la llamada.

Kakashi se quedó mirando su teléfono, no podía creer que Sasuke le hubiera colgado. El tipo nunca se había comportado de esa forma con él. Siempre actuaba como si cada segundo de su atención valiera oro puro.

Sin quedarle otra alternativa, Kakashi decidió ir a buscar al hombre a su casa. Necesitaba saber con urgencia dónde estaban las lealtades del hombre, y si tenía que patearle el culo lo haría.

.

.

.

.  
Iruka estaba agotado y no había pasado ni medio día en la oficina.

A pesar de que Kakashi había bajado significativamente el número de cuentas a su cargo estaba en la fase del embarazo que le daba mucho sueño y ni siquiera el café le estaba funcionando, además que tampoco podía exagerar con la bebida.

A Dios gracias los vómitos se habían ido. Lo malo era que un hambre voraz los había remplazado y ahora quería comer todo lo que se le pasara por el frente.  
Ya todos en la oficina sabían de su estado, era obvio por supuesto, su cuerpo había cambiado notoriamente para darle cabida al ser que se estaba formando en su interior, pero a pesar de que casi todos estaban felices por él habían empezado a evitarlo a la hora de la comida.

Lo entendía por supuesto, a pesar de que a veces se sentía herido. No sabía de dónde provenía el deseo de probar lo que otros estaban comiendo frente a él. Le echó la culpa a sus hormonas locas porque en su sano juicio, jamás habría siquiera pensado en meterle mano a la comida de otro sin su permiso.

Solo Kakashi se arriesgaba a tener que comprar un almuerzo extra cada vez que se sentaba junto a él en la sala de descanso de la oficina a la hora de la comida.

«Kakashi». Iruka suspiró. Nunca pensó que algún día estaría suspirando por ese hombre. Hasta ahora no se había arrepentido ni por un segundo el haber dejado que entrara en su vida. El tipo era como su caballero de brillante armadura, siempre pendiente de él, siempre ayudándolo en todo momento. Y lo mejor era que lo hacía sin pedir nada a cambio.

Iruka nunca pensó en tener tal suerte, aunque últimamente se estaba sintiendo algo frustrado precisamente por esa misma razón. Quería ser abrazado por Kakashi, incluso había empezado a desear que lo tomara en la primera superficie plana con que se toparan. Pero tenía miedo de dar el primer paso. Iruka se sentía en desventaja por su embarazo, eso era también algo nuevo para él.

Siempre se había sentido muy seguro de sí mismo, le encantaba ir a los bares y ver cómo los machos alfas se peleaban por tener algo de tiempo a solas con él. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado significativamente. Se sentía gordo, incluso feo, había notado cómo los hombres que alguna vez lo miraban con apreciación ahora se hacían los de la vista gorda.

Naruto, notando en una ocasión su desencanto por eso, le había dicho que no se sintiera mal, que todo se resumía a que ahora tenía un compromiso muy grande entre manos y que muchos hombres gay no querían asumir algo como eso. Es decir, era algo normal. Pero para Iruka no lo era.  
Suspiró. Si al menos Kakashi mostrara algo más de interés en su persona y no solo en su bienestar…

Estar embarazado a veces era una mierda.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi timbró insistentemente en la entrada del apartamento de Sasuke. Pero al parecer, o no había nadie o sencillamente al idiota no se le daba la gana abrir la puerta. Pero cuando Kakashi quería algo siempre lo conseguía. Así que se pegó al timbre para hacer que al hombre no le quedara otra alternativa más que abrirle la puerta. — ¡Hijo de puta, ábreme la puerta, sé que estás en casa! — Y además le importaba una mierda lo que los vecinos de Sasuke pensaran.

Sintiendo unos enfadados pasos, Kakashi dejó de timbrar y de golpe la puerta de Sasuke se abrió — Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Kakashi. No quiero ver a nadie —

— Me importa una mierda, Sasuke. Me urge hablar contigo — Kakashi miró a Sasuke a la cara y en verdad se veía enfermo. Estaba muy demacrado y se notaba que había perdido al menos unos kilos de peso. Sintió un poco de remordimiento pero pronto lo mandó al diablo, vino a hablar con el hombre y lo haría.

Sasuke suspiró con fuerza y se hizo a un lado para que Kakashi entrara a su apartamento — Entra —

Kakashi entró y enseguida notó que el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre — ¿Te quedaste sin mucama? —

— Le di vacaciones — Ahora Sasuke lucía, además de enfermo, enfadado — ¿Qué quieres, Kakashi? No creo que hayas venido a mirar el estado actual de mi apartamento —

Haciendo a un lado unos libros en el sofá de la sala de estar de Sasuke, se sentó. — Me preocupaba que no quisieras verme, ¿qué pasa Sasuke, te arrepentiste de ayudarme con mi plan? —

Haciendo lo mismo que Kakashi, Sasuke se sentó en una silla frente al sofá — Ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, me he sentido enfermo, eso es todo —

— ¿Hasta el punto de no querer verme? — El ego de Kakashi estaba siendo severamente golpeado por Sasuke

— No solo a ti, Kakashi. Desde hace un mes no he ido a trabajar, apenas si puedo salir de la cama, así que no te sientas tan importante — La expresión de Sasuke cambió ahora de enfadada a deprimida.

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a un médico? — Sasuke por alguna razón desvió la mirada de Kakashi, lo que para él fue algo revelador — Esto no es normal, Sasuke. Dime que has tenido cuidado cuando has ido de juerga —

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, llevó sus manos a su cara y rompió a llorar. Lo que confirmó las sospechas de Kakashi — Sasuke, ve a bañarte, te llevaré a un hospital, es mejor que te revise un doctor y salgas de dudas —

Sasuke tranquilizándose un poco, obedientemente asintió, se levantó y fue a bañarse y cambiarse, esperando como el infierno no estar contagiado de CV1.

Veinte minutos después llegó de nuevo a la sala sintiéndose hecho mierda pero al menos limpio — Vamos Sasuke, te llevaré con el doctor Teuchi. Ese viejo me debe unas cuantas y estará encantado de hacerme el favor de atenderte hoy mismo —

Sasuke solo asintió y siguió a Kakashi, se sentía como si fuera rumbo al patíbulo para ser fusilado.

.

.

.

.

Iruka abrió su apartamento, prendió la luz y entró. Era la primera vez que Kakashi no lo traía hasta su casa. Incluso le había tocado tomar un taxi. Estaba molesto. Incluso había llamado a Kakashi en la tarde y su celular estaba apagado. ¿En dónde se habría metido?

Mil pensamientos venían a su cabeza. En todos ellos veía a Kakashi haciendo el amor con otro hombre, uno que era hermoso y delgado, no gordo por el embarazo como él. Se sentía enfermo de pensar que en estos precisos momentos Kakashi le estuviera dando a otro lo que tanto le negaba a Iruka.

¿Estaba celoso? Dios, sus hormonas lo iban a matar.

Decidiendo que no quería cocinar se dirigió a la sala y llamó a su pizzería favorita y pidió una extra-grande de pollo y champiñones y luego llamó a Naruto. — Hola, Iruka —

— Estoy aburrido, ¿por qué no vienes a compartir una pizza conmigo? —

Naruto soltó una risotada —¿Y Kakashi? ¿No está contigo hoy? —

— No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde se ha metido ese imbécil, ni siquiera ha tenido la delicadeza de prender su celular — Iruka sabía que sonaba irrazonable pero le importaba una mierda.

— Ya voy Iruka, pero pide una pizza extra o si no me dejarás sin cena —

Iruka gruñó — No te burles, solo trae tu culo aquí —

— Si, señor — Naruto colgó.

Iruka sabía que tenía un humor de mierda pero no quería estar solo, no cuando se sentía tan miserable sin Kakashi a su lado.

Por primera vez en todos estos meses se había dado cuenta de algo. No solo le gustaba Kakashi, al parecer se había empezado a enamorar del hombre.

Sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos exclamó: — Y ahora, qué voy a hacer —

.

.

.

.

Kakashi y Sasuke esperaban pacientemente dentro del consultorio del doctor Teuchi a que éste volviera. Aunque el hombre mayor al principio se había mostrado un poco reticente, finalmente había accedido a revisar a Sasuke y hacerle los análisis hoy mismo.

Sasuke lloraba en silencio, estaba muy asustado del resultado de sus análisis. Y si en verdad había contraído el CV1…

Con el adelanto de la ciencia finalmente se había logrado encontrar una cura al virus que surgió a mediados de los años ochenta. Pero con lo que no contó la humanidad entera fue con el surgimiento de uno nuevo en el año 2.015, el cual era mortal y hasta el momento sin cura. Era como si la naturaleza se empeñara en tratar de que los seres humanos no fueran desorganizados sexualmente.

Por esa razón Sasuke siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en cuanto al uso del condón, pero solo bastaba un error, uno solo para verse metido en una situación como esta.

Sasuke sentía que era demasiado joven para morir.

Después de casi una hora el doctor Teuchi volvió, pero su expresión no era de preocupación, por el contrario, parecía estar sonriendo. — Caballeros, los felicitos. Van a ser papás —

Sasuke y Kakashi se pusieron pálidos y no pudiéndose contener, Kakashi se levantó y espetó: — ¡No es mío! —

El doctor Teuchi los miró a ambos algo sorprendido — Pero pensé… —

— No doctor, Kakashi es solo un amigo — Sasuke aclaró. Kakashi se volvió para mirar a Sasuke. — ¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? ¿Por qué el doctor Teuchi piensa que estás embarazado? —

— No lo pienso señor Hatake, estoy seguro de eso — el buen doctor intervino.

Kakashi miró de nuevo al doctor Teuchi antes de volver la mirada hacia Sasuke —Contéstame, Sasuke —

Sasuke suspiró temblorosamente — Kakashi, me hice el tratamiento cuando me enteré que la chica a la que le alquilaste el vientre estaba teniendo problemas para quedar embarazada — Kakashi iba a decir algo pero Sasuke lo detuvo alzando la palma de su mano — Mi intención no era engañarte —

— Estaba tan enamorado de ti en ese momento que pensé en darte ese regalo, pero las cosas no salieron como había pensado que serían. Ahora esperas a tu primer hijo y yo… — Sasuke miró al médico — No quiero tener a esta criatura, ni siquiera sé dónde encontrar a su padre, no quiero pasar por esto… solo —

Kakashi no tuvo más remedio que abrazar a Sasuke, por alguna razón le rompía el corazón ver al hombre tan quebrado.

— Me temo señor Uchiha que es demasiado tarde para eso. El aborto terapéutico en este estado es permitido por debajo de las ocho semanas de gestación y usted supera las doce, así que ya no es una opción — Compasión brillaba en los ojos del anciano hombre.

Sasuke se calmó dentro de los brazos de Kakashi, deseaba que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. No podía creer que estuviera embarazado de un completo desconocido. — ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —

El doctor Teuchi le sonrió — Cuidarse mucho y descansar. Está muy bajo de peso y me preocupa la leve hemorragia que noté cuando lo revisé. Todo parece ir bien, pero quiero que descanse al menos por unos quince días, solo deberá levantarse para ir al baño, el resto de tiempo lo quiero acostado—

— Doctor, no tengo a nadie que me pueda ayudar — Sasuke volvió a llorar, era obvio que estaba en shock por la noticia.

Kakashi intervino, era hora de que alguien tomara las riendas de la situación. — ¿Dónde podemos contratar a una enfermera? —

El doctor Teuchi buscó en un cajón una tarjeta — Llame aquí señor Hatake, tienen un muy buen servicio, es mejor que el señor Uchiha esté acompañado, al menos durante estos días en que debe descansar —

— Muy bien doctor, gracias por atendernos tan rápido—

Kakashi se despidió del doctor y llevó a Sasuke hasta el estacionamiento. Era verdad que ellos no tenían una relación, pero de alguna manera se sentía responsable por Sasuke. Su enamoramiento lo había metido en todo este lio y Kakashi lo iba a ayudar al menos por un tiempo, pero eso sí, sin comprometerse para nada.

.

.

.

.

Naruto había decidido desviarse un poco del camino hacia la casa de Iruka necesitando urgentemente un helado de cereza del sitio donde lo hacían de forma casera. Cuando se sentía triste lo único que lo consolaba era el helado de cereza.

Para Naruto era fácil escuchar a Iruka, darle consejos, pero le era muy difícil enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que era algo irrazonable, pero las cosas eran como eran.

Naruto avanzó por la avenida frente a la clínica en donde Iruka se atendía para acortar el camino, pero sin saber por qué en ese preciso instante miró hacia el estacionamiento y entonces lo vio.

Era él.

El hombre del que no había podido olvidarse, el que lo descartó como a un condón usado. Pero no podía frenar, estaba en el carril rápido y además había mucho tráfico. Aceleró y en la siguiente intersección giró y se apresuró hacia el estacionamiento de la clínica.

Estaba vacío.

Saru ya no estaba.

Lo peor de todo y que además lo estaba matando era saber, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo SU hombre con Kakashi?

¿Se lo habría imaginado? O peor, ¿esos dos se conocían?

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero iba a averiguarlo así tuviera que arrancarle las pelotas a Kakashi para que confesara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 11

Naruto entró en el apartamento de Iruka, cargando un litro de helado de chocolate y un bote mediano de cereza. No había podido apartar de su mente lo que acababa de ver y no sabía si decírselo o no a Iruka. Tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería hacerle daño a su mejor amigo mientras lo hacía.

Durante estos meses había sido testigo de cómo Iruka pasaba sus días junto a Kakashi y lo animado que se veía por ello. Tenía la certeza que Iruka sentía algo muy fuerte por el hombre y en su estado actual no tenía corazón para alterarlo de alguna manera. Y eso era precisamente lo que conseguiría si le decía que había visto salir a Kakashi de manera sospecha de una "clínica de fertilidad" junto con su Saru.

«¡Oh, Dios!». La incertidumbre carcomía a Naruto por dentro.

— Te demoraste, Naruto. ¿Dónde estabas? Hace rato que llegó la pizza pero te esperé para que después no digas que te dejé sin nada para cenar —

Iruka estaba sentado en la sala haciendo su nuevo deporte favorito: "pasar canales".

— Traje el postre, pero si no lo quieres… — Naruto le sonrió a Iruka decidiendo que era mejor irse por las ramas para intentar averiguar si su mejor amigo sabía algo de todo este lio sin que sospechara nada en absoluto — ¿Helado de chocolate? — Iruka estuvo al lado de Naruto en la cocina en cuestión de segundos, punto para Naruto.

— Si, te traje un litro, pero espero que esta vez te dure más, no queremos que engordes mucho —

Iruka lo miró algo ofendido — Si no quieres que engorde, entonces para qué me trae eso, señor Uzumaki —

Naruto levantó las manos como gesto de rendición — Oh, toro, no te enfades conmigo, estaba bromeando Iruka, ¿qué te pasa? —

Iruka bajó la mirada y suspiró — Kakashi hoy no me trajo a casa. Y he tratado toda la tarde de comunicarme con él y tiene su celular apagado —

Un bombillito rosa se encendió en la cabeza de Naruto, al parecer Iruka no sabía en dónde andaba su "adorado" Kakashi. Naruto lo iba a ahorcar, pero tenía que averiguar qué tanto sabía Iruka sobre la sospechosa ausencia de Kakashi. — No te preocupes ya aparecerá, ¿no hablaste con él en la mañana? —

— Si, antes de salir de la oficina dijo que tenía una reunión con su abogado —

Naruto sonrió. Bingo. — Iruka, debe seguir con él, no sabes qué asuntos tendrían que discutir, espero que no lo hayas llamado varias veces como una esposa celosa —

Iruka se puso rojo. — Lo llamé… solo unas cuantas veces —

Naruto lo abrazó — Corazón, no te preocupes, si con nuestros planes para alejar a Kakashi no salió despavorido, unas cuantas llamadas no lo asustarán —

—¿Tú crees? — Iruka miró a Naruto, inseguridad latiendo en su rostro. — Claro que si, además debiste haber llamado a la oficina del abogado y hablar con su secretaria y corroborar si era cierta la historia de Kakashi — Naruto le picó el ojo.

Iruka soltó una carcajada. — Eres maquiavélico —

— A mucho honor — Naruto se rio junto a Iruka — Dame el nombre del abogado de Kakashi y yo me encargo de averiguar si es cierto que Kakashi está con él en este momento —

Iruka negó con la cabeza. — No lo sé, pero puedo preguntarle mañana a la secretaria de Kakashi, le inventaré cualquier excusa. Pero no quiero actuar precipitadamente y quedar en ridículo, voy a esperar a que aparezca. Si no me convence lo que me diga conseguiré de alguna forma el nombre de su abogado —

Naruto se dio cuenta que había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Kakashi obviamente le inventaría alguna excusa a Iruka y se saldría del lio. Naruto definitivamente no tenía corazón para contarle a su mejor amigo lo que había visto y no podía seguir indagando sin levantar sospechas. Así que decidió hacer lo único que le quedaba y era que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en la sombra de Kakashi. Y por el bien de Iruka esperaba que Kakashi no tuviera algo que ver con Saru, porque de ser así patearía sus peludos culos así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi nunca esperó que darle la mano a un amigo en desgracia le tomará tanto tiempo. Prácticamente todo el día. Pero una vez que dejó instalado a Sasuke en su apartamento con una muy recomendada enfermera de la agencia, tomó el ascensor hacia el aparcamiento del edificio para irse a su casa.

Cuando sacó el celular para mirar quién lo había llamado notó que estaba apagado. Al prenderlo sonrió ante el sin número de avisos de llamadas perdidas. Prácticamente todas eran de Iruka.

Al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo de nuevo carraspeó. Lo seguía haciendo sin darse cuenta, pero una vez que lo notaba inmediatamente se controlaba. No podía permitirse sentir nada por ese enano. Nada. Ni siquiera algo de aprecio.

Decidió llamarlo, no quería que se alterara.

Gruñó sabiendo lo que Iruka hacía con él. «Enano de mierda».

Al segundo timbrazo Iruka contestó: — Lo siento Kakashi, sé que debes estar enojado por todas esas llamadas, pero estaba realmente preocupado porque no contestabas. Sé muy bien que nosotros solo somos amigos pero igual me preocupo por ti, debí ser más razonable y no llamarte tantas veces, espero de verdad que no te haya dado una impresión equivo…—

— Respira Iruka, te vas a desmayar — Kakashi se carcajeó. «¡Dios!», lo había vuelto a hacer — Acabo de terminar mi junta con mi abogado, no me di cuenta que tenía el celular apagado, pero si quieres paso a verte un rato.

Iruka suspiró al parecer aliviado. — No, no te preocupes, debes estar cansado, mejor mañana me cuentas cómo te fue. ¿Quieres? —

— Entonces mañana nos veremos Iruka, te recogeré a las ocho de la mañana como siempre, descansa bien —

— Gracias Kakashi, así lo haré, conduce con cuidado —

— Siempre — «Guacala». Kakashi estaba asqueado de sí mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que actuar tan dulce? Kakashi no era así.

Kakashi era un macho alfa, dominante y fuerte, todos a su alrededor temblaban al estar ante su presencia. Bueno, menos uno, el enano afeminado. «¡Mierda!», estaba tan frustado. Gracias a Dios Iruka no quiso que fuera a su apartamento, por lo que condujo hacia su casa.

Kakashi suspiró, no podía sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza. En el fondo se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, pero la verdad de las cosas es que no era asunto suyo. Con un solo hombre embarazado le bastaba y sobraba. Además el hijo que esperaba Iruka era suyo. El de Sasuke no lo era.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Kakashi era que Sasuke estaba solo, sus padres habían muerto hacía tiempo y no tenía hermanos. Estuvo el resto de la tarde preguntándole a Sasuke por el padre de la criatura que esperaba, y él no quiso decirle nada acerca del asunto. Además nada garantizaba que si lo llegaran a encontrar, el hombre se hiciera responsable de Sasuke y de su hijo.

Sasuke estaba tan jodido.

Kakashi apreciaba a Sasuke, nunca sintió amor por el hombre, pero siempre había sido un leal amigo, así que en aras de la amistad que los unía lo ayudaría, pero sin inmiscuirse demasiado.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Naruto estaba ansioso, esperaba que Kakashi le hubiera dicho a Iruka algo que le diera alguna pista del paradero de Saru.

— Que acaba de salir de la reunión con su abogado y que no se dio cuenta que estaba apagado su celular. Eso fue todo — Iruka se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Iruka se exaltó ante el exabrupto de su amigo.

— ¿Naruto? —

Naruto respiró profundo, no era momento para perder los estribos y preocupar a Iruka — No me hagas caso, fue solo una reacción refleja, sabes que muchas de mis clientes me cuentan sus problemas con sus hombres mientras les corto el cabello o las maquillo y por lo general exagero, ya sabes, escucharlas vende —

Iruka no se veía convencido del todo — ¿Piensas que es mentira? —

— No Iruka, ustedes no han traspasado la zona de la amistad, así que sería absurdo si te dijera mentiras — Naruto se iba a condenar en el infierno, eso era seguro.

— Y eso es precisamente lo que me tiene molesto Naruto, yo quiero a Kakashi y de la peor manera —

Naruto suspiró, no quería que su mejor amigo fuera lastimado pero era mejor que Iruka supiera dónde estaba parado con Kakashi de una vez por todas.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo para atraerlo, Iruka? Insinúate. La verdad, no creo que Kakashi haga todo esto por simple amistad, creo que realmente está interesado en ti. Vamos, amigo, arriésgate —

— No sé si esa es una buena idea —

— Cómo que no, tú no eres ningún cobarde. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —

— ¿Que me diga que no está interesado, por ejemplo? —

— ¿Pero no te parece peor la incertidumbre de no saber si en realidad lo que busca Kakashi es meterse en tus pantalones? — Naruto movió las cejas sugestivamente.

— Eres incorregible, Naruto —

—Hablando en serio Iruka, arriésgate, puedes ganar mucho —

— O también perderlo todo — Iruka no estaba tan seguro de seguir el consejo de su amigo, pero a pesar de sus temores lo iba a intentar. Naruto tenía razón, el que no arriesga un huevo no consigue tener una gallina — Lo voy a intentar —

— ¡Yujuu! Ese es mi chico — Naruto abrazó a Iruka — Vamos a celebrar comiéndonos toda esta deliciosa comida —

Iruka sonrió y disfrutó el resto de la noche con su mejor amigo, mañana sería otro día y tal vez trataría de seguir el consejo dado por Naruto. Solo esperaba no perder a Kakashi al hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado miserable como para siquiera conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No sabía nada acerca de criar bebés.

Cuando tuvo la brillante idea de viajar a Suna a realizarse el tratamiento para poder quedar embarazado nunca se imaginó verse en esta situación completamente solo.

En su mente siempre había vislumbrado a Kakashi junto a él mientras esperaban a su hijo y luego, cuando naciera, lo criarían juntos. Pero dadas las nuevas circunstancias eso nunca sería posible.

Se había dado cuenta que Kakashi lo había ayudado como el buen amigo que era y no porque en verdad le importara como pareja. Lo había dejado solo.

La enfermera que dormía en la habitación de invitados sin lugar a dudas se lo confirmaba. El hombre se había lavado las manos de todo el asunto. Y era lógico, Sasuke no esperaba al hijo de Kakashi.

No tenía a quién recurrir, tampoco sabía dónde encontrar al padre del bebé que esperaba. Se había cerciorado muy bien que tanto él como el precioso hombre con quien pasó aquella loca noche que aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza no supieran nada acerca del otro.

Además, si encontrara a Naru, ¿qué podría decirle?

Había cometió el más estúpido de los errores al tratar de olvidarse así fuera por una noche del desamor de Kakashi y ahora ese error tenía sus consecuencias.

Le había dicho al doctor en un principio que quería abortar, pero lo hizo porque estaba demasiado asustado. Pero ahora sabiendo que no era posible tenía que pensar en sus opciones.

¿Sería tan malo criar a su hijo solo?

Acomodándose una vez más en su cama decidió que lo mejor sería descansar ahora y pensar en ello mañana. Dios sabía que no había podido hacerlo hace varios días.

.

.

.

.  
Iruka sentado al otro lado del contador de su cocina miraba cómo Kakashi preparaba la cena para ambos. Siguiendo el consejo de Naruto había buscado durante dos días la manera de invitar a Kakashi a pasar un buen rato a solas en su apartamento y qué mejor excusa que ver un juego de futbol americano que transmitían esa noche por televisión. Iruka odiaba ese deporte en particular, pero sabía que a Kakashi le encantaba, así que en aras de buscar algo de intimidad con el hombre que amaba se sacrificaría.

— Espero que te gusten los sándwiches que preparé. Nos caerán muy bien mientras miramos el juego por la televisión —

— Nunca me he quejado de tus recetas, quién iba a decir que eras tan buen cocinero — Iruka sonrió.

— Mientras estudiaba en la universidad trabajé en restaurantes como ayudante de cocina, pagaban muy bien y tenía comida gratis — Kakashi últimamente le contaba muchas cosas a Iruka sobre su vida. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero desde hacía un mes para acá había empezado a sentirse relajado cuando estaba con Iruka, así fuera una total actuación. — Están listos, vamos a la sala y veremos el juego mientras comemos —

Iruka le ayudó a Kakashi a llevar todo a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá a ver el juego.

Habían pasado varios minutos y el equipo por el que apostaba Kakashi anotó un touchdown. Kakashi saltó de la emoción y jaló a Iruka para que se levantara a celebrar junto con él. Kakashi sin pensarlo abrazó a Iruka mientras saltaba, Iruka se reía a carcajadas mientras era levantado del suelo por el hombre más grande. Se miraron a los ojos y de repente la emoción por el juego quedó atrás y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo dos veces Kakashi se inclinó y besó a Iruka de forma tan demandante que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante su dominio.

Kakashi llevó a Iruka hacia atrás, hacia el sofá sin romper el beso, haciendo que se acostara de espaldas sobre éste y luego con cuidado se acomodó sobre su cuerpo más pequeño. Iruka abrió las piernas para darle cabida al cuerpo más grande de Kakashi y comenzaron una frenética danza donde sus penes cubiertos por la tela de jean de sus pantalones se rozaban con insistencia.

Kakashi rompió el beso e inclinándose hacia arriba levantó la camiseta de Iruka, quitándosela por encima de la cabeza. Al ver los lindos pezones sonrosados de Iruka chupó uno para luego torturarlo con sus dientes. Iruka gimió ante las atenciones que Kakashi le daba y agarró con fuerza la cabeza del hombre para sostenerlo en donde se encontraba. No quería que parara, quería que Kakashi le siguiera haciendo lo que le hacía por siempre.

Kakashi fue bajando por su pecho, besando, chupando, hasta que llegó al montículo en el vientre de Iruka donde descansaba su hijo. Lo acarició tiernamente con ambas manos y luego le dio varios besos. Iruka gimió y lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. En el momento en que Kakashi besó su hinchado vientre Iruka sintió por primera vez a su hijo saltar en sus entrañas.

Kakashi pensando que de alguna manera le había hecho daño a Iruka se levantó y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca esperó que la vista frente a él fuera lo más hermoso que viera en toda su vida. Iruka lloraba de felicidad. — ¿Te hice daño? —

Iruka se limpió las lágrimas — No, no es eso. En el momento en que tocaste mi vientre el bebé se movió. Kakashi, acabo de sentir al bebé —

Kakashi volvió a tocar el vientre de Iruka, emoción bailaba en su corazón. Este era su hijo, quien por primera vez daba signos de estar vivo, de no ser solamente una mera ilusión. Besó de nuevo tiernamente el vientre de Iruka y sintió en sus labios un leve movimiento — Lo sentí Iruka, es como si le gustara sentirme cerca —

— Creo que te quiere, al igual que yo te quiero — Iruka lo soltó sin más ni más, luego habría tiempo para arrepentirse, pero sentir a su hijo por primera vez le dio el valor que tanto necesitaba para confesarse.

— Iruka, creo que no deberías… — Iruka puso una mano en la boca de Kakashi callándolo.

— No digas nada, puedo entender que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí. Pero quería decírtelo, Kakashi. No tienes que sentirte obligado a nada —

Kakashi se levantó del sofá y nerviosamente dijo: — Será mejor que me vaya, Iruka — Kakashi se acomodó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del apartamento de Iruka

Iruka se quedó mirando aturdido hacia la puerta que en pocos segundos fue cerrada. Lágrimas nublaron nuevamente sus ojos pero esta vez de tristeza. No sabía qué pensar de lo que acaba de suceder entre Kakashi y él. Pero de algo estaba seguro, al fin había logrado ahuyentar a Kakashi.

Solo había un problema, Iruka no lo quería fuera de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi una vez llegó al estacionamiento se quedó sentado dentro de su carro. Su mirada perdida en el infinito.

¿Qué había sucedido?

¿Por qué había hecho lo que hizo?

Bajó la cabeza llevando sus manos a su cara. No quería aceptar lo que en su interior sabía desde hace tiempo. Por primera vez estaba enamorado. Y del hombre que más había odiado en toda su vida.

Necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba decidir qué iba a hacer ahora que la verdad hería su corazón como si fuese una daga.

Levantando la cabeza encendió su auto. Miró hacia el espejo retrovisor para dar reversa, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se quedó mirando fijamente el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo. Qué estás haciendo Kakashi. Tú no eres ningún cobarde, entonces por qué carajos estás huyendo.

Kakashi apagó el motor y bajándose del auto corrió hacia el ascensor.

Nadie, ni siquiera el fin del mundo lo detendría de reclamar lo que ahora era suyo. Porque Iruka era suyo, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Luego de unos pocos minutos que le parecieron eternos a Kakashi, estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento de Iruka. Todo su cuerpo vibraba por la anticipación. Tenía que dar este salto de fe, tenía que enfrentar este nuevo desafío que la vida le había puesto en el camino.

Levantó su mano derecha y timbró. Luego de unos segundos Iruka abrió la puerta y al ver sus hermosos ojos marrones, rojos e hinchados por haber llorado su partida, Kakashi no pudo contenerse más. Alzó a Iruka en sus brazos y cerró la puerta con su píe.

Este hermoso hombre era suyo y por Dios que en este mismo instante lo reclamaría.

**Se acerca el final :D**

**Solo faltan algunos capitulos y habra epilogo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 12

Iruka no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. En un minuto estaba llorando la partida de Kakashi y al siguiente era llevado en brazos por éste hacia su habitación.

El hombre que amaba había vuelto. No quería ni necesitaba saber la razón que había impulsado a Kakashi a volver. Su mirada se lo decía todo.

Kakashi sentía lo mismo por Iruka.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Iruka, Kakashi lo acostó con sumo cuidado en su cama, el hombre estaba siendo demasiado gentil, Iruka lo sabía, pero no lo incomodaba, al parecer Kakashi no solo quería cuidar de Iruka sino también de la delicada carga que llevaba en su interior.

Kakashi desabrochó los jeans de Iruka y luego procedió a quitárselos con suma reverencia mientras besaba nuevamente el hinchado vientre de Iruka.

A Iruka le parecía raro el comportamiento de Kakashi pero sentía que no debía cuestionarlo para nada. Tal vez era su manera silenciosa de decirle a Iruka que sin importar quién fuera el padre de su hijo, Kakashi lo quería al igual que a Iruka.

Una vez Kakashi tuvo desnudo a Iruka se arrodilló en la cama y se desvistió torpemente, tal vez demasiado rápido, pero no quería estar alejado del hombre más pequeño ni por un segundo.

Una vez libre de su odiosa ropa, Kakashi volvió con Iruka y cuidadosamente acomodó su corpulento cuerpo encima del cuerpo más pequeño sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos para que el bebé no fuera presionado con su peso.

Iruka se abrazó a él como una lapa, gimiendo al sentir el cuerpo de Kakashi apretado contra el suyo. Besos cálidos y fogosos lo cubrieron por completo haciendo que risa estallara de su pecho. Pura felicidad lo embriagaba, al fin estaba completo. Tenía al hombre que amaba y al hijo que siempre había soñado tener.

¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

Kakashi alzó la mirada, duda dibujada en todo su rostro — Iruka, ¿podemos hacer esto?, ¿no le haremos daño al bebé? —

Iruka llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Kakashi e inclinándose le dio un cálido beso — No mi amor, no le harás ningún daño al bebé —

Kakashi se paralizó por un momento, era la primera vez que Iruka le había llamado "mi amor", pero al contrario de lo que pensaba que sentiría, su pecho se hinchó de felicidad.

Kakashi continuó con sus atenciones, sintiendo un deseo incontrolable por hacer vibrar a Iruka de placer, por lo que haciendo un camino húmedo de besos bajó hacia su erecto miembro. La cabeza llorosa de Iruka suplicaba por ser probada. Así que Kakashi desconectando por primera vez su analítico cerebro se dejó llevar por sus instintos y tomó con su boca la totalidad de la longitud de Iruka.

Iruka gimió cuando una oleada de placer intenso estalló por todo su ser. La codiciosa boca que lo mamaba era Kakashi, el hombre que amaba. Y eso hacía que el placer que lo atravesaba estallara como las olas chocando contra las rocas. No sabía si podría manejarlo, sentía que moriría.

Kakashi se sentía de diez metros de alto al ver la reacción del cuerpo de Iruka. Ningún hombre en el pasado había respondido a sus cuidados de la misma forma en que Iruka lo hacía. Kakashi no pudo evitar el incontrolable deseo de poseer a Iruka, de hacerlo suyo en cuerpo y alma. De marcarlo por dentro y por fuera.

Dejando libre la polla de Iruka, Kakashi se acostó de lado en la cama, acomodando a su vez a Iruka de lado y de espaldas a él. Kakashi creía que sería la mejor posición en vista del estado de Iruka. No quería que de la emoción terminara haciéndole daño a su hijo.

Iruka y el bebé siempre serían la prioridad en la vida de Kakashi. Desde ahora y para siempre, nada ni nadie podrían cambiar esta determinación que Kakashi había tomado el día de hoy.

Kakashi besó a Iruka en la nuca mientras masturbaba la erecta carne del hombre más pequeño y luego fue hacia su hombro mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Iruka gimió, solo eso bastó para hacerlo explotar en la ardiente enorme mano de Kakashi — Eso es Iruka, disfruta — Kakashi tranquilizó el dolor de la mordedura con su húmeda lengua, al parecer a Iruka le gustaba el placer-dolor que Kakashi le prodigaba.

Una vez que la niebla orgásmica se disipó, Iruka besó a Kakashi antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche. Abrió el cajón y sacó unos condones y lubricante — Prepárame Kakashi, te quiero dentro de mí ahora —

Kakashi tomó los elementos sintiéndose algo herido. Obviamente Iruka no dejaría que Kakashi le hiciera el amor sin condón. Sabía que para Iruka estaría primero el bienestar del bebé, pero dolía jodidamente que no confiara en él. Si tan solo Iruka supiera que él era el padre de la criatura que esperaba…

Desechando tan lúgubres pensamientos, Kakashi abrió el lubricante y aplicando una buena cantidad en sus dedos llevó su mano hacia la tierna entrada de Iruka, lubricándola primero y luego sumergiendo lentamente uno de sus gruesos dedos en el codicioso agujero de su ahora amante.

Iruka era estrecho, por lo que Kakashi se tomaría el tiempo necesario para prepararlo. No quería que Iruka sintiera ninguna molestia. Su primera vez juntos debía ser perfecta.

Cuando Kakashi estuvo seguro que su dedo entraba y salía de Iruka con facilidad adicionó un segundo dedo. Iruka gruñó con fuerza comenzando a empujar su trasero en dirección a los gruesos dedos que violaban su entrada — Más Kakashi, necesito más —

Haciendo caso a los ruegos de Iruka, Kakashi violó su agujero ahora con tres dedos. Los dedos de Kakashi eran gruesos y largos, pero el prieto agujero de Iruka parecía ansiarlos, sus dedos estaban siendo literalmente chupados — Kakashi, Kakashi, no juegues más conmigo, te quiero dentro de mí, ahora —

Kakashi liberó sus dedos, tomó uno de los condones y rasgando el empaque sacó el látex cubriendo la totalidad de su llorosa y temblorosa hombría.

Anticipación vibrando a través de ambos hombres.

Alineando la gruesa cabeza de su polla contra el palpitante agujero de Iruka, Kakashi se empujó hasta la empuñadura. Iruka gritó. Placer se regó como pólvora por todo el cuerpo de Kakashi. Nunca había tenido tal fuego corriendo por sus venas.

El corazón de Kakashi tronaba en su pecho de absoluta felicidad. El hombre en sus brazos, era ahora su hombre. Iruka era suyo.

Iruka volteó la cabeza, lágrimas inundando sus ojos y con un delicado beso le dijo a Kakashi que era momento de moverse. Kakashi comenzó un ritmo lento, algo perezoso, sin querer que el placer terminara nunca. Quería estar para siempre enterrado en el calor de Iruka.

Su pequeño amante también comenzó a moverse lentamente, parecía que no tenía ninguna dificultad tomando el enorme miembro de Kakashi en su interior, por lo que Kakashi comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, gimiendo ambos en el proceso. Kakashi llevó su mano hacia el frente de Iruka, acariciando con cuidado su abultado estómago mientras lo envestía un poco más fuerte. Quería sentir la conexión con su hijo nonato. Kakashi no había tenido la oportunidad de concebir a este nuevo ser a la vieja usanza, pero no le importaba, Iruka y el bebé eran suyos y se iba a encargar de que los tres estuvieran juntos para siempre.

Gemidos y suspiros chocaban contra las paredes de la habitación de Iruka, testigos mudos del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Cuando Kakashi sintió que su orgasmo era inminente llevó su mano más abajo, tomó la temblorosa polla de Iruka y la acarició vigorosamente al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Iruka gritó su orgasmo. Temblores incontrolables atravesaban su cuerpo y su angosta entrada le dio un apretón de muerte a Kakashi haciéndolo explotar muy profundo dentro de Iruka.

A Kakashi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, por primera vez sintiendo que él le pertenecía a alguien. Bajando del estupor de su orgasmo, Iruka volteó la cabeza y besó las lágrimas de Kakashi. Ambos hombres fueron presa de sus emociones. — Te amo, Kakashi — La sincera mirada de Iruka clavada en los ojos de Kakashi le dijo la inmensidad de esas palabras.

— Te amo, Iruka — En este momento nada ni nadie habrían detenido a Kakashi de decirlo. Había pensado que si alguna vez lo decía, el mundo a su alrededor iba a derrumbarse. Pero por alguna razón el mundo no lo hizo, al contrario, parecía ser más brillante y hermoso.

Besó a Iruka tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía en ese beso y cuando trató de romper la unión con Iruka, éste lo sostuvo de las caderas. — No lo saques aún Kakashi, quiero tenerte dentro de mí un rato más —

— Iruka, no podemos, tengo que deshacerme del condón — Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Kakashi. Si tan solo pudiera ser honesto con Iruka y contarle la verdad. Pero un sentimiento que pocas veces había sentido en toda su vida se instaló entre su pecho y espalda.

«Miedo».

Kakashi por primera vez estaba aterrado. Si Iruka se llegaba a enterar de la verdad y supiera la clase de hijo de puta que en realidad era, lo perdería para siempre.

Kakashi con cuidado se salió de Iruka y fue hasta el baño a desechar el condón y limpiarse. Luego volvió a la habitación con una pequeña toalla mojada en la mano y limpió a Iruka.

Acostándose de nuevo, Kakashi se acomodó de modo que pudiera acobijar a Iruka entre sus brazos. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Iruka tranquilizó un poco el temeroso corazón de Kakashi y ambos hombres descansaron en silencio disfrutando sólo de la cercanía.

Kakashi y Iruka no se dieron cuenta cuando fueron presa del sueño, pero de algo estaban seguros, esta noche solo sería la primera de muchas otras, juntos.

.

.

.

.  
Kakashi conducía muy temprano por las calles de la gran ciudad sintiéndose rebosante de alegría.

Se había levantado sigilosamente muy temprano en la mañana para no despertar a Iruka. Le preparó el desayuno y le dejó una nota debajo de una manzana roja que había tomado de la cocina sobre la mesita de noche al lado de su amor. No quería que Iruka pensara que había huido de nuevo, solo iba a cambiarse e ir a trabajar como de costumbre.

Le había dejado escrito en la nota a Iruka que se quedara en casa a descansar y que lo llamaría más tarde. Sabía que estaba siendo sobreprotector con el hombre, pero después de sus actividades nocturnas quería que Iruka no hiciera esfuerzos extras por el bien de él y del bebé. No se reconocía a sí mismo, nunca pensó que algún día se vería completamente perdido por un solo hombre y sobre todo uno como Iruka.

El gusto sexual de Kakashi siempre había estado encaminado a dominar sexualmente a otro macho alfa igual a él, pero al estar con Iruka parecía como si todo eso ya no tuviera sentido para él.

Iruka era un hombre muy receptivo en cuanto a sexo se trataba. Solo le bastaba a Kakashi tocarlo y el hombre vibraba de placer derritiéndose automáticamente en sus brazos. Kakashi había disfrutado enormemente de eso y sobre todas las cosas quería seguirlo haciendo.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento se cambió rápido y antes de salir llamó a Sasuke — ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Kakashi genuinamente preocupado por su amigo.

— Bien, Kakashi. Gracias por preguntar — La voz ronca de Sasuke le dijo a Kakashi que el hombre había estado llorando de nuevo.

— Quería decirte que a la hora del almuerzo pasaré por tu casa, quiero hablarte de algo muy importante —

Sasuke resopló — Como si me fuera a ir a algún lado, sabes muy bien lo que el doctor dijo, Kakashi —

— No seas imbécil, Sasuke. Sé que no puedes salir, pero igual me parece educado infórmatelo primero y no llegar así como así a tu casa —

— No te preocupes Kakashi, sabes que siempre serás bienvenido — Sasuke sonaba esperanzado, se notaba que el hombre ansiaba compañía.

— Descansa, Sasuke. Nos veremos en unas horas —

— Adiós, Kakashi —

Kakashi salió de su apartamento y pulsó el código de la alarma antes de ir hacia el ascensor. Bajó al parqueadero subterráneo, se subió de nuevo a su auto y paró en el puesto del portero del edificio para checar su salida. Al empujarse a través de la puerta notó un auto plateado aparcado a un lado de ésta. Le pareció extraño ya que eso estaba prohibido, tendría que hablar con los porteros cuando volviera para que estuvieran más pendientes de aquellos que no respetaban las señales de tránsito. Decidiendo que eso no iba a dañar el excelente estado de ánimo que tenía rápidamente, lo sacó de su mente.

En el día de hoy nada ni nadie empañaría la felicidad que lo embargaba.

.

.

.

.

Iruka se despertó asustado. Su reloj despertador no había sonado. De pronto los recuerdos de su noche con Kakashi lo asaltaron. Pero viéndose completamente solo en su habitación se preguntó dónde diablos estaba Kakashi. ¿Habría huido de nuevo?

Con delicadeza se sentó. Su trasero dolía un poco, pero no le importó, por el contrario le daba la bienvenida a la pequeña molestia. Escaneando totalmente la habitación divisó la manzana roja en la mesa de noche junto a su lado de la cama. La levantó y vio una pequeña nota escrita con la letra manuscrita de Kakashi y la leyó.

Buenos días dulzura:

Espero que tú y nuestro gatito hayan dormido bien.  
Cuando leas esta nota estaré en el trabajo, así que no te preocupes. Quiero que descanses por el día de hoy.  
Te llamaré más tarde.

Con amor, Kakashi

PD. Te dejé el desayuno en el horno, pero primero cómete la manzana, te hará bien.

Iruka sonrió. Estaba feliz de haber salido al fin de la zona de la amistad con Kakashi, aunque fue bastante atemorizante el recorrido hacia el siguiente nivel de su relación. Pero al parecer Kakashi estaba tomándolo mejor de lo que Iruka pensaba que lo haría, incluso había tratado de forma muy cariñosa a su bebé.

A propósito… ¿cómo fue que lo había llamado?

«¿Nuestro gatito?»

Iruka estaba mareado por el impacto que hicieron esas palabras en su corazón. ¿Acaso Kakashi estaba considerando a su hijo como propio?

Era demasiado pronto para adelantarse a los acontecimientos, así que Iruka decidió dejar de pensar tanto en ello y disfrutar de la manera cariñosa como estaba siendo tratado por Kakashi.

Iruka se levantó, fue al baño a asearse un poco y luego disfrutó del rico desayuno que Kakashi le había preparado sentado ante el contador de su cocina.

Se moría de ganas de contarle todo a su mejor amigo, Naruto tenía que saber lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que lo llamó. Su llamada fue transferida de inmediato al buzón de mensajes. Era raro, Naruto nunca apagaba el celular.

Intentaría llamarlo más tarde. Tal vez Naruto había encontrado con quien olvidarse del cretino ese que lo había dejado abandonado en un hotelucho meses atrás.

Rogaba porque así fuera.

Naruto no había vuelto a hablar de aquel incidente, pero Iruka no era tonto, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba triste por eso. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus sueños más locos, había visto a Naruto tan impactado por un hombre. Su mejor amigo siempre había sido un alma libre. Acostándose con los mejores hombres gay de la ciudad y botándolos cuando se aburría del de turno. Muchas veces le había dicho a Naruto que nunca se encadenaría a un solo hombre, pero tal parece que la vida le tenía una amarga lección. Un hombre por primera vez lo había descartado al igual que Naruto lo había hecho con muchos otros. Iruka en un primer momento pensó que solo se trataba del orgullo herido del hombre, pero con el paso de los meses notó que Naruto no volvió a salir, incluso si no estaba en el trabajo, lo encontraba siempre en casa. Ojalá Naruto pudiera olvidarse de ese imbécil.

Iruka suspiró alejando tan lúgubres pensamientos. Y ya que Kakashi le había dado el día libre iba aprovechar a hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Iba a tomar una larga ducha relajante y dormiría hasta que se le parara el ombligo.

Que tu nuevo novio sea también tu jefe tenía muchas ventajas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto estaba estacionado desde la mañana fuera del edificio donde quedaban las oficinas de Kakashi. Estaba aburrido, pero lo único que lo animaba a seguir adelante con esto era saber, de una vez por todas, el paradero de Saru.

Había estado siguiendo a Kakashi desde hacía dos días sin suerte. Kakashi había ido a su oficina o visitado a Iruka. No había salido de esa misma rutina. Esperaba que pronto Kakashi la cambiara.

¿Cómo lo hacían los detectives privados? Naruto no lo sabía. Si hubiera sido uno ya se hubiera muerto de tedio.

De pronto Naruto vio el carro de Kakashi saliendo por la puerta del parqueadero subterráneo del edificio de oficinas. Inmediatamente lo siguió.

Esperaba estar haciendo un jodido buen trabajo al seguirlo. No quería pasar por el bochorno de que el hombre se diera cuenta que lo hacía.

En menos de media hora llegaron hasta un elegante edificio en Park Avenue. Kakashi estacionó su auto en la bahía y fue hacia la entrada. Saludó al portero como si lo conociera desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y entró. Era ahora o nunca.

Naruto estacionó y caminó hacia el portero de píe en la entrada. — Buenos días, necesito hablar con el señor Kakashi Hatake, ¿podría por favor llamar al apartamento del señor S…? — Naruto hizo tronar los dedos simulando haber olvidado el nombre.

— ¿Sasuke Uchiha? — Bingo. Naruto asintió — No hay problema —

Naruto siguió al portero y una vez en la recepción se inclinó lo suficiente en el mostrador para lograr ver el botón con el número del apartamento que oprimía la recepcionista. Sorpresivamente una dama con varios paquetes llegó convirtiendo en un caos el vestíbulo. Al parecer era la esposa de algún pez gordo de Konoha, así que aprovechando la distracción Naruto corrió hacia el ascensor y subió hasta el piso a donde se había dirigido Kakashi.

Una vez salió del ascensor caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia y se sentó en el primer escalón. Sacó su teléfono y lo prendió. Lo había mantenido apagado para que no sonara en algún inoportuno momento. Pero necesitaba conectarse a la red y saber si el tal Sasuke Uchiha era realmente su Saru.

Buscó en línea el nombre y en cuestión de segundos encontró una página de un bufete de abogados al parecer muy importante de la ciudad. La fotografía de Saru estaba entre la de los socios mayoritarios. Así que su Saru era en realidad la persona a la que había venido a ver Kakashi.

Naruto estaba furioso. ¿Acaso Kakashi estaba jugando con su mejor amigo? Y además, ¿qué habrían estado haciendo Saru… Sasuke y Kakashi en una clínica de fertilidad?

Una funesta certeza golpeó el cerebro de Naruto en ese momento y recordó una de las frases de la estúpida nota que le dejara Saru… Sasuke, que para ahora se sabía de memoria.

«Mi vida es muy complicada en este momento y no quiero dañar a una persona que no tiene culpa de lo que me está pasando»

Sasuke Uchiha estaba esperando al hijo de Kakashi.

**TAN... TAN... TAAAAN...  
Me encanta poner a Naruto despistado y super celoso, por eso los puse asi en vez de al revez xD**

**Comienza a complicarse la vida de Naruto y Kakashi ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 13

Kakashi entró en la recámara de Sasuke y abrazó al hombre, luego se sentó en una silla junto a su cama. Se veía algo mejor. Al parecer el descanso y el cuidado de la enfermera estaban surtiendo efecto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke? —

— Muy aburrido Kakashi, pero por lo demás muy bien — Sasuke suspiró.

— Este encierro será por pocos días, pronto podrás hacer tu vida normalmente — Kakashi trató de animarlo.

— Eso no es cierto Kakashi, mi vida ha cambiado para siempre — Sasuke miró a Kakashi a la cara, su mirada reflejaba lo desolado que se sentía.

— Además, ya informé en el bufete y arreglé que me dieran todas las vacaciones que me debían de todos estos años, así que voy a tener tiempo para pasar por todo esto y descansar unos meses después del parto —

— Me parece bien Sasuke, es mejor que tomes todo esto con calma, esperemos que haya buenas noticias cuando vayas a la visita de control con el doctor Teuchi —

— Si, esperemos que al menos me deje levantar de esta cama. Si no fuera por Konan ya me hubiera enloquecido — ¿Konan? — Kakashi no conocía a ninguna Konan.

— La enfermera. Es una dama maravillosa, incluso me ha dado mucho en qué pensar — Sasuke suspiró . En un principio pedí que el doctor me hiciera un aborto, pero cuando me aclaró que ya no podía hacerse pensé en dar a este bebé en adopción. Konan me ha abierto los ojos y he decidido criar a mi hijo yo solo —

— ¿Y el otro padre, Sasuke? No crees que el hombre merece saber que va a tener un hijo —

Sasuke guardó silencio por unos minutos y luego miró a Kakashi, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos — No tengo la menor idea de quién es y dónde encontrarlo, Kakashi —

Kakashi se levantó de golpe y en dos pasos llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke mirando a nada en particular a través de esta — No puedo creer que te hayas revolcado con un completo desconocido y para colmo que no te hayas protegido a sabiendas de las posibles consecuencias. ¿Pero en qué diablos estabas pensando, Sasuke? —

— No quería pensar Kakashi, ese fue precisamente el problema. Me fui a un bar hetero esa noche con el único propósito de emborracharme y olvidar la última conversación que tuvimos en mi oficina, pero una vez sentado allí perdí las ganas. Luego llegó este hombre y fue tan amable conmigo. Me sentía tan perdido que terminé en un hotel con él. Fue solo una noche, Kakashi. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces — Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sasuke.

— Cálmate, te hace daño llorar — Kakashi volteó a mirar a Sasuke y suspiró. Debía calmarse, con su actitud solo estaba alterando a Sasuke.

—Además si lo encuentro qué podría decirle. Tienes razón, es mejor dejar las cosas como están — ¿Pero estás seguro acerca de conservar al bebé? — Kakashi volvió de nuevo a sentarse.

— Si, Kakashi. Sé que estoy solo en esto, pero puedo hacerlo. He tenido tiempo para pensarlo muy bien y quiero a este bebé, sin importar la manera en la que fue concebido —

Kakashi estaba orgulloso de Sasuke, nunca habría estado de acuerdo en que el hombre abortara, preferiría mil veces que diera al bebé en adopción, pero a final de cuentas esa decisión solo le correspondía a Sasuke. Bien por él — Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar. Sé que puedes con esto, hombre. Eres el abogado más tenaz que conozco, así que serás un tenaz padre soltero. De eso no hay duda — Kakashi sonrió.

Sasuke sonrió también — Gracias, Kakashi. Ahora pasando a otro tema, ¿qué querías conversar conmigo? Me tienes intrigado —

Kakashi se puso serio — No deseo seguir adelante con mis planes de irme —

Sasuke quedó en blanco — ¿Por qué no? Si se puede saber —

— Las circunstancias han cambiado, Sasuke. Me enamoré. Estoy enamorado de Iruka —

Sasuke soltó una risotada — ¡Mierda! Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar este día —

Kakashi se veía confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir? —

Sasuke se calmó — Ibas a cometer un grave error y lo sabes, sabes muy bien que lo era —

Kakashi suspiró, Sasuke tenía razón — Es verdad —

— ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Iruka? —

— ¿El qué? —

— El que seas el padre biológico del hijo que espera — Sasuke miró a Kakashi de manera cómplice.

— Aún no se lo he dicho — Kakashi se mostraba algo molesto.

— ¿Por qué no? Tiene derecho a saberlo, Kakashi. No puedes escondérselo por siempre. Cuando nazca el bebé se va a dar cuenta que algo anda mal—

Kakashi le dio un pequeño puño a su rodilla — Porque tengo miedo de perderlo si le digo toda la verdad, Sasuke. Y eso me está matando —

— Debes ser sincero Kakashi, será peor si lo descubre por sí mismo, se va a sentir muy herido si no se lo dices —

Kakashi se volvió a levantar de la silla y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación — He pensado en contarle todo a Matt. Quiero que confíe en mí. Pero de solo pensar que me eche de su vida me acobardo. Es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo, Sasuke. No quiero perderlos a ambos —

Sasuke suspiró — Es realmente un gran problema Kakashi, pero debes tomar una decisión y rápido. El tiempo no está a tu favor —

— Lo sé, Sasuke. Lo sé —

Kakashi se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Sasuke se acercó al borde de la cama y abrazó a su amigo. En solo unos meses la vida le había cambiado a ambos. Sasuke oraba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera para mejor.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto entreabrió la puerta que daba al pasillo del piso y miró hacia la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke una vez más. Estaba esperando que Kakashi se fuera. Tarde o temprano se las verían ellos dos, pero hoy no. Hoy se las vería solo con el señor Uchiha y averiguaría de una u otra forma lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Kakashi.

Vio la puerta abrirse y a Kakashi saliendo del apartamento con una mujer entrada en años. Le parecía raro pero no era momento de fijarse en pequeñeces.

Cuando la pareja se fue en el ascensor, Naruto salió de su escondite y caminó hacia la puerta que había estado vigilando por un par de horas. Timbró y esperó.

Nada pasó.

Volvió a timbrar con insistencia, pero nadie abría la puerta. Volvió a timbrar pegándose esta vez al timbre y sintió una profunda y familiar voz — Konan, ¿no te di la tarjeta llave del apartamento? —

La puerta se abrió y Naruto se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con el hombre que le había roto el corazón meses atrás — Hola Saru, ¿o debo decir Sasuke? —

Naruto inspeccionó al hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta de pies a cabeza y notó el ligero abultamiento en su cintura bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Entonces era cierto. Sasuke era el amante de Kakashi, perdón, el muy embarazado amante de Kakashi.

Sasuke se veía pálido, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, parecía como si no pudiera pronunciar ni media palabra. Hasta que al fin pareció encontrar qué decir — ¿Naru? —

— El que viste y calza — Los ojos de Naruto apuñalaban a Sasuke con ira.

— Pero… Pero… ¿cómo? —

— ¿Me preguntas cómo di contigo? Pues muy fácil señor Uchiha, seguí al presunto novio de mi mejor amigo y mira con tamaña sorpresa que me encuentro. No solo Kakashi engaña a Iruka contigo, sino que además estás esperando un hijo de él —

Sasuke frenéticamente negó con su cabeza — No, Naru. Kakashi no tiene nada que ver, él no es... —

— ¡Mentiroso! — Naruto gritó — No eres más que un mentiroso de mierda. Te odio Saru, los odio a ambos con todas mis fuerzas. Iruka no se merece esta mierda —

Naruto se volvió para irse, pero Sasuke logró agarrarlo con fuerza de un brazo impidiéndole dar un solo paso — Suéltame hijo de puta o te parto la cara — gritó el hombre más pequeño.

— Párteme la cara si eso es lo que quieres Naru, pero necesito decirte algo, escúchame por favor —

Naruto forcejeó pero estaba visto que el hombre más grande no lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente, así que se volvió y lo miró a los ojos — Entonces habla, imbécil —

Sasuke suspiró y miró al suelo. Naru estaba equivocado. Durante los pocos días que estuvo Sasuke en cama se imaginó cómo le diría lo del bebé a Naru si algún día lo llegaba a ver de nuevo. Nunca se imaginó hacerlo tan escuetamente como tenía que hacerlo ahora — No voy a negar que Kakashi y yo alguna vez fuéramos amantes. Pero eso es cosa del pasado, Naru. Kakashi no es el padre biológico del bebé que espero. El padre biológico eres tú—

Naruto se rio de forma sarcástica — Y entonces qué. Me trago el cuento y todos felices. No eres más que un mentiroso, Sasuke. Sé muy bien que Kakashi es el padre de ese bebé, tu notita de mierda me lo ha dejado muy claro —

Lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Sasuke — ¿Por qué no me crees, Naru? El día que te conocí Kakashi y yo terminamos definitivamente nuestra relación, por así decirlo. Lo amaba, pero él no me amaba. ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan devastado ese día? Por eso me fui, porque aun amaba a Kakashi y no me sentía capaz de iniciar una nueva relación aun queriéndolo —

A Naruto se le aguaron los ojos, se sentía aún más herido si es que eso era posible, pero no iba a llorar, no señor, no le iba a dar el gusto al imbécil parado frente a él — No te creo, no te creo nada. Los vi Sasuke, los vi a los dos saliendo abrazados de la clínica de fertilización. El padre biológico de ese bebé es Kakashi, no yo. Eso que me dices es pura mierda — Naruto forcejeó de nuevo — Si eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir déjame ir o no respondo de mis actos —

Sasuke lo soltó, no le iba a rogar más al hombre — Entonces vete. No te necesito. Y no te vuelvas a aparecer en mi casa. Ni yo, ni mi hijo te vamos a necesitar nunca — gritó

De pronto Sasuke llevó ambas manos hasta su bajo vientre, sintiendo un doloroso calambre. Sangre manchó su pantalón de sudadera. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él sosteniéndolo — Llama una ambulancia. El bebé... —

Naruto sostuvo a Sasuke, parecía que el hombre estaba a punto de colapsar en cualquier momento. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó al 911. Estaba muy asustado, no quería que Sasuke perdiera a su bebé. Si lo hacía Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría.

Acostando con cuidado en el suelo al hombre más grande fue corriendo hacia la sala y trajo un cojín levantándole las piernas. Luego se ubicó cerca de la cabeza de Sasuke notando que se había desmayado. Naruto no podía creer que su sola presencia le hubiera causado tal impacto — Sasu, no me asustes, despierta por favor —

Sasuke comenzó a moverse — Sasuke, solo dime Sasuke, odio que me llamen Sasu —

Naruto sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿Naru? — Ahora no te preocupes por nada, Sasuke. Solo cálmate, la ayuda ya viene en camino —

— No quiero perder al bebé. No quiero que se muera — Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Sasuke.

— No le va a pasar nada, no pienses así — Naruto rogaba por un milagro.

Pronto los paramédicos estuvieron en la entrada del apartamento de Sasuke, le prestaron los primeros auxilios y lo acomodaron en la camilla antes de llevárselo rumbo a la ambulancia. Naruto en todo momento detrás de ellos.

Cuando acomodaron la camilla en la parte trasera del vehículo Naruto intentó treparse al mismo, pero lo detuvo unos de los paramédicos — Solo los familiares pueden venir con nosotros —

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces contestó — Yo soy el padre del bebé — No quería mentirle a nadie acerca de eso, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero se cercioraría de que Sasuke y el bebé estuvieran a salvo, así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Al fin el médico salió de la sala de emergencias — ¿Familiares del señor Sasuke Uchiha? —

Naruto se levantó de la incómoda silla de plástico naranja en donde había estado sentado las últimas horas — Aquí —

El médico se acercó — ¿Y usted es? — Soy Naruto Uzumaki, novio y padre biológico del bebé — El médico lo miró de arriba abajo como evaluándolo

— ¿Algún problema? —

Mostrándose un poco avergonzado el médico le contestó — No, ninguno. Quiero informarle que logramos detener el sangrado, pero deseo monitorear al paciente durante cuarenta y ocho horas las cuales serán críticas. Por eso lo vamos a trasladar a una habitación para que repose. Su embarazo ha sido declarado de alto riesgo y si evoluciona bien le daré el alta. Pero deberá guardar reposo absoluto en casa. ¿Viven juntos? —

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo — Creo que eso a usted no le importa, doctor —

El médico suspiró — Si importa, le explicaré mejor señor Uzumaki. El paciente necesita cuidados. No debe ni puede permanecer solo. Además lo quiero en absoluto reposo. Nada de emociones fuertes, nada de esfuerzos extra y sobre todo nada de sexo, si es que en verdad desean que este embarazo llegue a feliz término. O al menos a un punto en que sea viable el bebé —

— ¿Sigue persistiendo la amenaza de aborto? — Naruto sintió sus rodillas doblarse. Todo esto había sido su culpa.

— Me temo que sí. Tuvimos que realizarle un cerclaje cervical* para mantener el embarazo, pero este procedimiento no es garantía de que todo saldrá bien. Debe cuidarlo señor Uzumaki y esperar lo mejor —

— Si doctor, así lo haré — Naruto suspiró.

— Espere aquí, la enfermera vendrá por usted tan pronto como traslademos al señor Uchiha a una habitación.

Naruto se despidió del doctor y se sentó de nuevo. Se sentía tan culpable. Había sido una mierda con Sasuke, sin siquiera considerar su estado.

¿Y si Sasuke perdía al bebé?

Naruto nunca se lo perdonaría. A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos, nunca hubiera querido un dolor como ese para Sasuke. Había sido un egoísta, un completo idiota.

Mientras se lamentaba una enfermera se le acercó — ¿Señor Uzumaki? — Naruto solo asintió — Sígame —

Naruto se sentía caminando como en un sueño, más bien como en una pesadilla mientras seguía a la enfermera. Tomaron el ascensor y fueron hasta el cuarto piso. Al salir de éste caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones — Cualquier cosa que necesiten por favor timbre, alguien vendrá de inmediato. Hay mantas extra en el closet y el sillón puede plegarse si quiere dormir un rato. Buenas noches. —

Naruto se despidió de la mujer y entró tímidamente en la habitación. Sasuke al parecer estaba durmiendo. Naruto caminó lentamente hacia el sillón y se sentó. Se sentía tan miserable.

— Vete. No quiero verte — dijo Sasuke abriendo los ojos de repente — Te lo dije en mi apartamento, no te necesito. Así que déjame solo —

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Sasuke — Pues no, no me voy y te vas a tener que aguantar —

Sasuke suspiró — Haz lo que quieras, no me importa —

Naruto se moría de ganas por preguntarle a Sasuke por qué Kakashi no estaba aquí ocupando su lugar, pero temía alterar de nuevo al hombre—Sasuke, si quieres llamo a Kakashi, él debería estar aquí, contigo — Ya te dije que él no es el padre biológico del bebé que espero. No tiene ninguna obligación de estar aquí — Sasuke se volteó dándole la espalda a Naruto — Al igual que tú —

Naruto suspiró — ¿Y algún familiar? —

— No hay nadie a quien llamar — La voz de Sasuke era cortante.

Naruto se sentó en el sillón de nuevo. Necesitaba pensar.

¿Y si en realidad él era el padre biológico del bebé?

No, eso no podía ser cierto, solo habían pasado una sola noche juntos. ¿Qué probabilidad habría de haber hecho gol a la primera? Aunque la verdad no sabía nada acerca de eso, solo conocía los antecedentes médicos de Iruka y no eran nada parecidos a los de Sasuke. Naruto suspiró. No quería hacerse ilusiones al respecto.

Tomando una firme resolución intentó hablar con Sasuke de nuevo — Me quedaré Sasuke, te guste o no, me quedaré y te cuidaré hasta que el bebé nazca —

Sasuke se volteó hacia Naruto, mirándolo con desconfianza — ¿Por qué? —

— Porque no tienes a nadie. Porque me siento culpable de lo ocurrido. Porque siempre he sido un hombre que le da la cara a sus errores. Porque deseo que el bebé nazca bien. Porque deseo la paz del mundo. Por lo que sea, Sasuke. ¿Entiendes? —

Sasuke sonrió pero no era de felicidad — No necesito de tu lástima —

— No se trata de eso, Sasuke. Sencillamente siento que no es correcto dejarte solo, yo no soy tan hijo de puta como lo es Kakashi —

— Ya te dije que él no es el padre, Naru. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que me creas? Mira, hablemos con el médico, él puede realizar una prueba de ADN...—

— No quiero hacérmela Sasuke, y no puedes obligarme — Naruto cortó abruptamente las palabras de Sasuke. Sabía que estaba siendo un malcriado. Pero no quería someterse a esa prueba y confirmar de una vez por todas que Kakashi era realmente el padre de esa criatura. Estaba celoso, tan malditamente celoso de Kakashi. «Hijo de puta».

— Está bien, como quieras — Sasuke suspiró dejándolo pasar por ahora.

— Sólo quiero que me prometas algo —

Sasuke puso una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, ahora qué se le habría ocurrido al hombre — ¿Qué? —

— Prométeme que Kakashi no va a estar cerca de ti. Si quieres que me quede a cuidarte pídele que no venga, ni aquí, ni a tu apartamento — Naruto se dio un coscorrón mental, era obvio que se había puesto en evidencia ante Sasuke, pero qué diablos.

— Si eso sirve para que me creas, te lo prometo Naru — Sasuke sonrió, pero al contrario de lo que podría creer Naruto lo hizo amablemente no a manera de burla.

— Y además no vuelvas a tocar el tema de que soy el padre del bebé, no quiero que hablemos de eso —

— No lo haré — aceptó Sasuke

— Y ahora a descansar, el médico dijo que necesitabas descansar — Naruto no se engañaba a sí mismo, sabía que Sasuke se había dado cuenta que estaba celoso.

— Tú mandas, yo obedezco — Sasuke miró a Naruto directamente a los ojos. Picardía brillando en sus ojos.

Naruto se puso rojo — No, no, no señor. El médico dijo que nada de eso. Así que a portarse bien, señor Uchiha — Sonriendo, Sasuke se acomodó en la cama — Está bien. ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche? —

— Si, aquí estaré si necesitas algo. Trata de dormir, mañana será otro día —

— Eso espero — dijo Sasuke sonriendo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ambos hombres se dejaron llevar por el sueño con la incertidumbre de lo que les depararía el mañana.

***El cerclaje cervical o traqueloplastia, también conocido como punto de sutura cervical, es usado para el tratamiento de la incompetencia istmicocervical, la cual es una condición donde el cuello uterino está ligeramente abierto y existe el riesgo de un aborto no provocado (porque es probable que aumente la dhiescencia del conducto cervical evitando que se mantenga cerrado durante el embarazo), o parto pretermino.**

**Esta nota estaba en el libro igual por eso la pongo como informacion extra :3**

**Acerca del embarazo y su condicion siendo hombres es algo que no deja al aire la autora por eso me gusto mucho la historia.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 14

El celular de Iruka sonaba con insistencia encima de su cama haciendo que saliera corriendo del baño ya listo para salir. Aunque para ahora correr era cosa del pasado, Iruka caminaba lo más rápido que podía a causa del peso de su abultado vientre. Tomó su celular y viendo que era Kakashi, contestó

— Estoy bajando, amor —

Se miró una última vez en el espejo de su cómoda y pensó cómo diablos había llegado a ser tan grande en tan pocos meses.

Iruka estaba ahora en su octavo mes de embarazo y aunque la moda para los hombres hoy en día se acomodaba a su status de padres gestantes, sentía que ya nada le quedaba bien. Además, que cualquier cosa que se pusiera encima le daba calor sin importar que estuvieran en pleno enero.

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde que Iruka y Kakashi habían comenzado oficialmente a salir, prácticamente el hombre vivía en el apartamento de Iruka. El embarazarse le había cambiado por completo la vida. Y Iruka pensaba que para bien.

Kakashi era un hombre maravilloso. Siempre cuidándolo, siempre pendiente de lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar, incluso se comportaba muy amoroso con su barriguita. Eso confundía un poco a Iruka, pero trataba de no darle mayor importancia. Al principio de su embarazo Iruka había creído que nunca disfrutaría de esa clase de cuidados prodigados por el padre biológico del bebé. Ahora y a pesar de que Kakashi no lo era, los estaba disfrutando en cantidades exorbitantes, tanto que incluso hoy iría a hacerse su última ecografía junto con Kakashi.

Iruka bullía de alegría.

Llegando al primer piso Iruka caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la bahía del edificio donde estaba estacionado Kakashi esperándolo — No camines tan rápido dulzura, te puedes resbalar —

Iruka se rio — No te preocupes. Mira, llegué a salvo — Iruka se metió al auto con mucho esfuerzo y una vez sentado en el asiento del copiloto besó a Kakashi en la boca. No se habían visto desde la mañana pero Dios, cómo lo había extrañado — ¿Cómo estuvo todo en la oficina? ¿Lo está haciendo bien mi remplazo? —

— Tú no tienes remplazo, pero digamos que hasta ahora va bien — Kakashi le picó el ojo y arrancó rumbo a la clínica del doctor Morrison. Desde hoy Iruka había empezado a disfrutar de su licencia de paternidad. Kakashi había insistido en darle un mes más, aparte de los tres que por ley le correspondían. Ventajas de ser el novio del jefe.

Iruka sacó su celular y le marcó una vez más a Naruto y como de costumbre su llamada fue transferida al buzón de mensajes. Iruka estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo. Durante estos tres meses solo lo había visto en unas pocas ocasiones y el hombre siempre se veía realmente agotado. Le había preguntado qué le estaba pasando, pero Naruto siempre le cambiaba el tema o le daba alguna disculpa para irse rápido. Además siempre que quería hablarle acerca de Kakashi, su mejor amigo estallaba con ira. Iruka estaba confundido. Ni siquiera se conocían el uno al otro. No sabía qué bicho le había picado a Naruto.

Kakashi notó la cara de tristeza en Iruka — ¿Qué tienes dulzura? —

— Naruto no me contesta, otra vez — Debe estar ocupado. Además siempre te devuelve la llamada, espera a que te llame — Kakashi quería borrar esa tristeza de la cara de su amor, no le gustaba verlo así, realmente estaba considerando buscar al imbécil de Naruto y cantarle la tabla.

— Lo sé. Es solo que lo extraño. Es mi mejor amigo y nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Siento que algo malo le está pasando, pero no quiere decirme nada al respecto. Siempre que se lo pregunto sale con evasivas —

— Puede que tenga sus razones, dulzura. Así que no te preocupes, cuando se sienta listo te lo dirá. Pero no te alteres por eso, podría hacerte daño o al bebé — Kakashi le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

— Tienes razón — Iruka suspiró.

Una hora después Kakashi estacionó en el parqueadero de la clínica de fertilización. Estaba muy emocionado por ver el nuevo progreso de su bebé. Iruka le había mostrado a Kakashi todas y cada una de las grabaciones que le hacía el doctor Teuchi de sus ecografías. Kakashi no se había atrevido a acompañar a Iruka a sus citas por obvias razones, pero ya no pudo negarse más. Cuando a Iruka se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que se lo sacara. Solo esperaba que el doctor Teuchi se comportara, máxime que seguía sin confesarle a Iruka que él era en realidad el padre biológico del bebé que esperaba.

Kakashi se había literalmente matado la cabeza durante estos tres meses pensando en cómo decírselo a Iruka y cuando al fin sentía que podría hacerlo, simplemente las palabras no le salían de su boca. Era muy frustrante, y para colmo de males el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Los dos hombres registraron su llegada en el puesto de enfermeras en el segundo piso de la clínica y fueron a sentarse en la sala de espera. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos antes de que una enfermera viniera por ellos para que siguieran a la sala de ecografías. Mientras que esperaban al doctor Teuchi, Iruka fue detrás de un biombo hecho de tela de hospital y se cambió a una bata desechable con abertura hacia el frente. Cuando salió, Kakashi ayudó a Iruka a acostarse en la camilla. No hablaron más, los dos hombres a la expectativa de que el doctor llegara.

Pronto el doctor Teuchi entró en la blanca habitación — Buenas tardes Iruka, gusto en verte de nuevo — dijo el hombre sin siquiera levantar la cara de la historia clínica que llevaba en la mano y que estaba revisando.

— Hola, doctor — Iruka le respondió.

El doctor dejó el expediente a un lado y cuando al fin levantó la cara lo que vio lo dejó sin habla por unos cuantos minutos, mientras miraba de Kakashi a Iruka y de nuevo a Kakashi sin poder darle crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo — Doctor, quiero presentarle a mi novio, Kakashi —

Los ojos del doctor Teuchi se entrecerraron con ira hacia el hombre parado frente a él. Kakashi a su vez le devolvió el gesto con una mirada amenazadora, obviamente advirtiéndole acerca de abrir la boca.

Iruka mirando a ambos hombres preguntó — ¿Ya se conocían? —

Kakashi suavizó su expresión y miró a Iruka — No, dulzura —

El doctor suspiró y le ofreció su mano a Kakashi, visiblemente molesto — Un gusto conocerlo, Steve —

Kakashi tomó la mano que el doctor le ofreció, apretándosela un poco más fuerte de lo habitual antes de soltarla — Igualmente, doctor —

El doctor se sentó en una silla con rodachinas y procedió a aplicar el gel conductor sobre el hinchado vientre de Iruka. Luego inició el examen untando el gel sobre la piel con el transductor mientras miraba hacia la pantalla del ecógrafo. De inmediato la imagen 3D del bebé apareció. Kakashi y Iruka gimieron al mismo tiempo al ver la imagen de la cara del bebé.

El médico les fue explicando que todo iba muy bien. El bebé estaba de buen tamaño y el desarrollo hasta el octavo mes iba como debía de ser — ¿Aún no quieres saber el sexo? — el doctor le preguntó a Iruka.

Iruka dijo no y Kakashi dijo si al mismo tiempo. Ambos hombres se miraron y comenzaron a reír. El doctor Teuchi los miraba con asombro y algo aliviado.

Al parecer el que Kakashi fuera novio de Iruka no era tan malo como había pensado en un principio. Realmente se veían felices juntos.

Kakashi se inclinó y miró a Iruka a los ojos — ¿En realidad no deseas saberlo? —

— No, Kakashi. Quiero la sorpresa el día del parto —

Kakashi le dio un rápido beso en la boca a Iruka — Te amo —

Iruka le sonrió a Kakashi — Te amo, también —

El doctor Teuchi carraspeó — ¿Desean una grabación del bebé? —

Iruka asintió. Kakashi tomó de la mano a Iruka mientras el doctor Teuchi terminaba de hacer el examen de rutina. Cuando todo concluyó, Iruka se bajó de la camilla y corrió hacia el baño. Esa era la peor molestia de todas en los últimos meses. Tener que orinar a cada rato.

Mirando cómo la puerta del baño del consultorio era cerrada, el doctor Teuchi cogió del brazo a Kakashi zarandeándolo un poco — ¿Qué está haciendo, señor Hatake? —

Kakashi miró hacia la puerta antes de contestarle — Sencillamente lo que ve. Además no es ni el momento ni el lugar para que hablemos — Pues tendrá que ser o si no le contaré en este instante todo a Iruka —

Kakashi palideció — Mire, aquí no hay ninguna trampa. Iruka y yo estamos enamorados, es así de simple —

—¿Y ya le dijo lo del be…? — De pronto Iruka abrió la puerta del baño.

Tanto el doctor como Kakashi voltearon a mirar de manera culpable a Iruka y el hombre más viejo soltó rápidamente el brazo de Kakashi que a leguas se veía que sostenía con fuerza — ¿Sucede algo? —

Los dos hombres contestaron al mismo tiempo — No —

Iruka los miró a ambos y encogiéndose de hombros fue a ponerse su ropa detrás del biombo. El doctor miró a Kakashi advirtiéndole con la mirada que la conversación estaba lejos de estar terminada.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué no contestas tu celular? — Sasuke le preguntó a Naruto mientras que el hombre lo estaba ayudando a darse un baño sentado en un asiento de plástico en la ducha.

— Porque estoy ocupado, no ves — Naruto se sentía miserable al no responder las llamadas de su mejor amigo, pero pensaba que dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse. Deseaba tanto desenmascarar al hijo de puta de Kakashi, pero no quería hacerle daño a Iruka.

— Para ahora tu amigo ya debe saber que lo estás evitando. No lo hagas más. Habla con él — Sasuke le dijo preocupado.

— Tú eres el menos indicado para darme esa clase de consejos, ya que llevas en tu vientre al hijo de Kakashi — Sasuke suspiró, había terminado por rendirse con Naruto. El hombre simplemente no le creía y para colmo de males cuando trataba de tocarle el tema acerca de su paternidad, Naruto se tapaba los oídos y comenzaba a cantar: "No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado", mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, donde sea que se encontrara. Comportamiento demasiado infantil, en opinión de Sasuke — Como quieras —

Sasuke no entendía qué era exactamente lo que Naruto quería. El hombre simple y llanamente se había mudado al cuarto de invitados de su apartamento desde que había salido del hospital hace ya tres meses para cuidarlo día y noche. Su embarazo seguía siendo de alto riesgo, por lo que Sasuke tendría que estar acostado hasta el momento en que el bebé naciera.

Naruto solo se ausentaba algunas pocas horas durante el día para checar su negocio mientras dejaba a Sasuke al cuidado de Konan, su enfermera. El hombre realmente se preocupaba por Sasuke y el bebé sin descanso.

Incluso se había dado cuenta que durante las noches cuando Naruto creía que Sasuke dormía profundamente tocaba con sumo cuidado su hinchado vientre, hablándole muy bajito de forma infantil al bebé que descansaba en su interior. Eso enternecía profundamente a Sasuke, quien siempre se hacía el dormido para que Naruto no dejara de hacerlo al verse descubierto.

Konan pensaba que Naruto muy en el fondo sabía que era el padre biológico del bebé que esperaba Sasuke, solo que estaba demasiado celoso de Kakashi para reconocerlo. Lo que no hacía sentir mucho mejor a Sasuke, quien ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había prácticamente suplicado a Naruto que se sometiera a un examen de ADN sin ningún resultado positivo de parte de él.

Sasuke se sentía tan frustrado — Listo, señor Uchiha. Vamos a secarte, vestirte y llevarte de nuevo a la cama —

Sasuke sonrió, estos eran unos de los pocos momentos en que podía sentir las suaves manos de Naruto sobre su cuerpo. Durante estos últimos meses se había visto a sí mismo deseando la cercanía del hombre más pequeño aunque fuera solo para dormir abrazados. Sasuke rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba enamorándose del hombre. Incluso ya ni se acordaba de Kakashi.

¿Realmente alguna vez lo había amado? Ahora sintiendo lo que sentía por Naruto pensaba que no.

— Apóyate en mí y vamos a la cama — Naruto sostuvo de la cintura a Sasuke para que se levantara con cuidado de la silla y muy lentamente fueron hacia la habitación. Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a acostarse y le pasó la novela que estaba leyendo — ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer? —

— Si, por favor — Sasuke había desarrollado un irremediable amor por la comida que preparaba Naruto. No podía comer alimentos preparados por otra persona, si lo hacía lo vomitaba en seguida. Otro sacrificio más que tuvo que hacer Naruto por él sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Naruto salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina y empezó a preparar unos sándwiches de pollo y queso crema, cocoa caliente y un poco de fruta para Sasuke. Mientras que esperaba a que estuvieran los sándwiches en el microondas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y bajando por sus mejillas. Estaba física y mentalmente agotado.

En ese momento Konan entró por la puerta principal y al escuchar los sollozos fue corriendo hacia la cocina — ¿Le sucedió algo a Sasuke? —

Naruto limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos le contestó — No. Todo está bien, Konan — Konan sin pedirle permiso abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. Naruto dejó salir toda la frustración que sentía en sus lágrimas — Dile que lo amas, Naruto. Callarlo te está matando por dentro —

Naruto se controló un poco — No puedo. Sasuke ama a Kakashi —

Konan miró a Naruto a la cara — ¿Es que acaso estás ciego? Sasuke está enamorado de ti. Simplemente te mantiene al margen porque cree que estás aquí por lástima —

Naruto hipó — ¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué va a pasar con el bebé? No puedo dejarlo sin un padre. Además, Kakashi tarde o temprano vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo. ¿Y qué pasará conmigo entonces? —

Konan suspiró molesta — ¡Dios, qué hombres tan testarudos! Sasuke tiene demasiado miedo de acercarse a ti porque cree que solo estás aquí porque le tienes lástima. Y tú no te haces la prueba de ADN por miedo a descubrir que efectivamente el bebé es de Kakashi. Y mientras tanto los dos sufren como condenados. Son un par de Idiotas — La mujer mayor soltó a Naruto algo malhumorada y fue a prepararse para comenzar a trabajar.

Naruto tenía que ir a su spa por unas horas, además después de hablar con Konan necesitaba pensar.

¿Y si Konan tenía razón y se atrevía a confesarle a Sasuke que lo amaba? No, él no daría ese primer paso. Al fin de cuentas fue él quien fuera descartado por Sasuke en primer lugar. Naruto tenía su orgullo.

Preparó la bandeja con la comida para que Konan se la llevara a Sasuke a la cama y se terminó de preparar para salir.

No fue a despedirse de Sasuke antes de irse. No quería que el hombre viera que había estado llorando. Así que simplemente salió poniendo por unas horas un poco de distancia a todo este bendito lio.

.

.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche Iruka esperaba en la zona de comidas de un conocido centro comercial de Konoha a Kakashi. Habían preferido cenar fuera.

Realmente estaba hambriento y no podía esperar hasta que llegaran a casa.

Kakashi y Iruka habían estado haciendo compras para el bebé toda la tarde y se habían divertido en grande. Iruka había escogido toda la pequeña ropa en colores neutros. No quería centrarse en el rosa o el azul hasta no saber el sexo del bebé. Incluso había pensado en comprar un moisés que podría tener junto a su cama mientras redecoraba la habitación de invitados para el bebé.

Mientras realizaba las compras junto a su novio, se encontró toda la tarde deseado que el bebé fuera realmente de Kakashi. Si tal vez hubiera esperado un poco a que la chispa del amor hubiera florecido entre ellos por sí sola, entonces no estaría en este momento esperando al bebé de un completo desconocido.

Iruka suspiró. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Si no fuera por este bebé, Iruka y Kakashi nunca se hubieran acercado.

Acordándose que Naruto no le había devuelto la llamada decidió intentarlo nuevamente. Deseaba hablar de eso con su mejor amigo. Al segundo timbrazo Naruto contestó — Al fin contestas — Iruka le dijo algo irritado.

— Lo siento Iruka, he estado teniendo algunos problemas con… el negocio —

— Tienes la voz rara. ¿Estás resfriado? — le preguntó Iruka preocupado.

— Si, un poco — Naruto sorbió mocos al otro lado de la línea — Me urge hablar contigo. ¿Qué dices si vienes a almorzar a mi casa el domingo? — Su voz estaba llena de esperanza.

— ¿Y aquél, va estar ahí? Porque si es así no iré —

Iruka suspiró — No, Kakashi no va a estar. Dijo que tenía una cita con un nuevo cliente, así que estaré todo el día solo. ¿Qué dices? —

— Está bien Iruka, allí estaré — Los dos amigos se despidieron. Iruka se sentía más alegre si es que eso era posible.

Kakashi llegó con unas hamburguesas — ¿Estabas hablando con Naruto? —

Iruka sonrió — Si, por fin contestó. Acabo de invitarlo el domingo a mi casa a almorzar. Ya que el señor me va a dejar todo el día solo, qué mejor manera de pasar la tarde que con mi mejor amigo —

Kakashi le dio un rápido beso — Acuérdame de darle las gracias, me preocupaba dejarte solo por tanto tiempo —

— Kakashi, soy un hombre adulto. Además recuerda que existen ciertos aparatitos llamados celulares con los cuales podría avisarte si hay alguna clase de emergencia —

— Listillo — Los dos rieron.

Kakashi comenzó a comerse su hamburguesa, encantado de que Naruto y Iruka al fin se reunieran para hablar. Iruka casi saltaba de alegría en su silla por ese hecho. Además Kakashi estaba pensando sorprender a Iruka llevándole el domingo en la tarde el moisés que tanto le había gustado. Con eso mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Le daría su presente a su amor y conocería al fin al mejor amigo de Iruka.

**Perdon por alargar los dias, empezando con la escuela me mueven mis horarios, pero tratare de terminar los otros capitulos y ya, se termina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 15

El domingo llegó demasiado lento en opinión de Iruka, quien se moría de ganas de ver a Naruto. El hombre se la había pasado metido en la cocina toda la mañana preparando una receta con pasta que le había enseñado Kakashi. Estaba seguro que a su mejor amigo le encantaría. Además tenía enfriando en la nevera un vino blanco de la marca que le gustaba a Naruto y sidra de manzana para él. Iban a pasar una tarde estupenda.  
Iruka escuchó el familiar sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Naruto había llegado — ¿Iruka? —

— En la cocina — Iruka sintió los pasos de su mejor amigo acercarse a donde él estaba.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mejor amigo? — Naruto rio al ver a Iruka con un delantal de lo más ridículo "cocinando".

— ¿Qué crees que hago? Duh —

Naruto abrazó a Iruka colocando su cara contra su cuello. Se sentía bien volver a ver al hombre — ¿Cómo has estado? —

— Bien y extrañándote demasiado — Iruka una vez fue dejado en libertad por Naruto apagó los fogones de la estufa, se quitó el delantal y fue hacia la nevera a sacar el vino para servirlo — ¡Dios! Haz subido de peso — Sorpresa palpitando por toda la cara de Naruto.

— Ni que lo digas. ¿Puedes creer que esté pesando ochenta kilos? Pero todo ha sido culpa de Kakashi, cocina como los dioses — Naruto gruñó — Lo siento, no debí nombrarlo — La expresión de Iruka cambió rápidamente de una de felicidad a una de tristeza.

— No lo sientas Iruka, no es culpa tuya que ese tipo me caiga tan mal — Naruto tenía que controlarse si quería que esta visita saliera bien. Iruka no tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento.

Intentando dejar atrás el incómodo momento, Iruka cambió de tema y comenzó a contarle al hombre todo lo acontecido en su vida durante el último mes. Hacía tiempo que Naruto no venía a su casa y quería saber también cómo le había ido — En serio Iruka, no he salido con nadie. En estos momentos estoy dedicado completamente al trabajo. Quiero expandir mi negocio, abrir otra sucursal en otra área de la ciudad, así que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar — Naruto le aseguró.

— ¿Por eso estás tan demacrado? Dios, parece que no has dormido bien en meses. Además veo que has perdido algo de peso —

— No es nada Iruka, te lo aseguro, arreglarlo todo lleva su tiempo — Naruto no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo. Pero si le contaba algo acerca de Sasuke tendría que decirle el resto de la historia y no quería ser el causante de que algo malo le sucediera a él o al bebé que esperaba. Pero con Kakashi era otra historia. Si se lo llegara a encontrar le arrancaría las pelotas.

Los dos hombres almorzaron y pasaron una tarde encantadora, charlando tranquilamente como lo hacían antes. Iruka le mostró con orgullo la grabación de la última ecografía del bebé y todo lo que había comprado hasta el momento para su hijo al calor de unas buenas copas de vino y sidra.

De repente Iruka hizo que Naruto tocara su abultado estómago cuando el bebé comenzó a dar patadas. Naruto con algo de recelo lo hizo y sin saber si había sido a causa del vino o el hecho de que nunca podría tener esto con Sasuke, rompió a llorar. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. — ¿Naruto? ¿Qué tienes? Dímelo, por favor —

— No es nada Iruka, es solo la falta de sueño, creo que estoy muy agotado — La cara que le hizo Iruka le decía a Naruto que no le había creído ni un poquito.

—Eso no es cierto. Hace tiempos he notado que algo te sucede y no entiendo por qué ya no confías en mí como para decírmelo — Iruka se sentía algo herido. Quería ayudar a Naruto pero no entendía por qué el hombre no lo dejaba.  
Naruto suspiró — Iruka, hay algo que he querido decirte, pero… —

En ese momento Kakashi abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró con una enorme caja blanca, gritando "sorpresa".  
Luego, como en cámara lenta, Naruto miró a Iruka y luego hacia la puerta y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, saltó del sofá de la sala de estar y se abalanzó sobre Kakashi dándole un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de rodillas, mientras Kakashi llevaba ambas manos a su cara para protegerse.

Naruto iba a asestarle a Kakashi un segundo puñetazo pero el hombre más grande reaccionó pegándole primero a Naruto a un costado. Los dos hombres comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo sin que Iruka pudiera acercarse por miedo a ganarse un puño de alguno de los dos.

De pronto Iruka gritó — ¡Basta! ¡Paren esto! ¡Basta! —

Kakashi tiró lejos a Naruto y Iruka fue corriendo hacia donde había aterrizado su mejor amigo ayudándolo a sentarse — Naruto, no entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? — Pregúntale a ese hijo de puta lo que está pasando — Naruto le contestó jadeando de dolor por los golpes recibidos.

Incorporándose dificultosamente, Kakashi lo enfrentó — ¿Acaso estás demente? Ni siquiera te conozco —

Naruto lo miró a la cara — Yo sí que te conozco, y a Sasuke Uchiha también —

Kakashi se puso muy pálido, incluso parecía como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento — Iruka, yo puedo explicártelo, por favor, déjame hacerlo —

Iruka miraba de Naruto a Kakashi y viceversa una y otra vez, sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando — ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Y quién es ese tal Sasuke Uchiha? —

Viéndose Kakashi, para bien o para mal, al fin descubierto, decidió confesarle a Iruka toda la verdad esperando fervientemente que lo perdonase por mentirle — Iruka, el hijo que esperas es mío —

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Naruto y Iruka al mismo tiempo.

— Iruka, todo se trató de una grave equivocación — Kakashi le contó a los dos sorprendidos hombres sentados en el piso, todo lo sucedido. Cómo había confundido una de las funcionarias de la clínica del doctor Teuchi el esperma que había comprado Iruka con una de las muestras almacenadas de Kakashi. La amenaza de la que había sido objeto el doctor Teuchi por parte de Kakashi para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Y la peor parte de todas, el plan que había orquestado junto con Sasuke para llevarse al niño una vez que éste naciera. Iruka simplemente estaba horrorizado. Tanto que ni siquiera podía decir algo.

— Y te falta la peor parte de todo, hijo de puta — Naruto se levantó del piso temblando de ira.

— ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! — Kakashi estaba cansado de ese enano entrometido — Del hijo que espera Sasuke, que por cierto también es tuyo. ¿O te vas a atrever a negarlo en mi propia cara? — Después de la confesión hecha por Kakashi ya no le importaba soltar la verdad del asunto delante de Iruka. Era mejor que lo supiera todo de una buena vez.

Kakashi soltó una nerviosa risotada — No puedo creerlo. Esto no puede ser cierto —

Naruto quería hacer callar a Kakashi de un puño en la nariz — ¡No te burles de mí! —

Kakashi dejó de reír, resentimiento vibraba por todo su ser — Eres un completo imbécil. No podrías darte cuenta de la verdad ni aunque ésta te mordiera el culo — Kakashi caminó hacia Naruto y levantando el brazo, aguijoneó varias veces el pecho del hombre más pequeño con el dedo como acusándolo — Tú eres el hijo de puta que embarazó a Sasuke, ¿no es cierto? El hombre que se lo folló y lo dejó metido en el lio completamente solo —

Naruto se apartó. ¿Acaso Kakashi le estaba diciendo la verdad? — No lo dejé solo. No sabía dónde encontrarlo. Pero te seguí, Kakashi, te seguí y di con él, y me dijo que había sido tu amante —

Kakashi miró a Iruka quien seguía sentado en el suelo observando la escena en completo silencio — Si, lo fue. Pero hace casi un año que no hemos estado juntos. El día que te lo follaste habíamos dejado las cosas en claro, al fin de cuentas desde hacía mucho ya no sucedía nada entre nosotros —

Lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Naruto — ¿Entonces, entonces…? —

— Si, Naruto. Tú eres el padre del bebé que espera Sasuke — Kakashi suspiró — Así que, ¿de eso se trataba todo esto? Estabas celoso de mí y de Sasuke. Pero te aseguro que no hay nada entre nosotros. Yo estoy enamorado de Iruka —

— ¡Mentira! — Al parecer Iruka al fin había vuelto a encontrar su voz — ¡Mentiroso! Eres un mentiroso, Kakashi — Iruka rompió a llorar.

Naruto corrió a sostener a su mejor amigo entre sus brazos y Iruka lo rechazó corriéndose hacia atrás — ¡Fuera! ¡Lárguense los dos de mi casa! —

Kakashi trató de ir hacia Iruka — Ni te atrevas a tocarme hijo de puta. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a tocarme —

Naruto fue hacia Kakashi y se paró al lado del hombre. Se sentía muy culpable del dolor que le había causado a su mejor amigo — Iruka, lo siento, yo —

— ¡Lárguense! Déjenme solo — Iruka se acostó en el suelo a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kakashi y Naruto se miraron uno al otro y viendo que no había más remedio que irse, salieron como almas en pena del apartamento de Iruka sin saber qué camino tomar ahora.

Naruto y Kakashi se miraron uno al otro como midiéndose una vez cerraron la puerta del apartamento de Iruka. Ninguno de los podía ni quería irse.  
Cansados, ambos hombres caminaron hacia la pared frente a la puerta del apartamento de Iruka y se dejaron caer lentamente al suelo con sus espaldas apoyadas contra la dura superficie. El ambiente entre ellos era tan pesado que incluso podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

Mientras Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo con su enemigo jurado al lado y mirando hacia la puerta cerrada del apartamento de Iruka, comenzó a pensar en lo terco y obtuso que había sido. Cómo lo había entendido todo mal. Cómo no había querido escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio corazón que día tras día le gritaba que el bebé era suyo y que Sasuke lo amaba.

Esa felicidad habría sido demasiado para él y temía perderla, incluso antes de alcanzarla. Pero ahora, había sido golpeado con la verdad en la cara, Kakashi en realidad no era su enemigo. Jamás lo había sido.

Para Sasuke él era el hombre que en realidad amaba y Naruto a su vez, lo amaba también. Y lo mejor de todo, el bebé era suyo. ¡SUYO!

Quería correr hacia Sasuke, besarlo, girarlo por toda la habitación. Reír con él, besar el vientre donde estaba su hijo, disfrutar a plena luz del día y delante de todos aquello hecho en algunos momentos robados durante la noche.

Ahora podría. Pero primero tenía algo que arreglar.

Kakashi se merecía una disculpa, aunque el orgullo de Naruto se fuera a la mierda. Y Iruka... Dios, Iruka estaba ahora devastado y era su culpa. Por su egoísmo había arruinado la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

Naruto no sabía cómo arreglarlo, pero confiaba en que Kakashi saldría airoso por su propia cuenta. Kakashi le había demostrado allí dentro que era un hombre muy tenaz.

Tragándose al fin su orgullo, Naruto habló primero — ¿Piensas que sería prudente dejarlo solo ahora? — Naruto observó por un momento el rostro de Kakashi y se permitió ver lo que su odio hacia el hombre no le había dejado ver antes. Amor, dolor y verdadera angustia. Kakashi amaba verdaderamente a Iruka.

Kakashi volteó la cabeza, no quería que Naruto lo mirara de esa manera. Entonces habló con algo de resentimiento en el tono de su voz — Así se abran las puertas del Infierno bajo mis pies, nada ni nadie me va a mover de aquí — Naruto quitó la mirada de Kakashi, sintiéndose como una soberana mierda — Mira, después de todo lo ocurrido allá dentro te debo una enorme disculpa. Nunca debí actuar tan impulsivamente. Todo ha sido culpa mía — Naruto abrazó sus piernas con sus doloridos brazos, se sentía tan desolado.

Kakashi suspiró — Puedo entender por qué actuaste como lo hiciste. Yo mismo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tus zapatos. Pero también tengo que reconocer que todo esto me lo he labrado yo mismo. He sido un egoísta y un mentiroso, Iruka merecía saber la verdad, pero me enamoré de él y luego tuve miedo de perderlo. Por eso nunca le dije nada y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de no haberlo hecho —

Naruto suspiró, qué podría decirle a Kakashi para hacerlo sentir mejor o a él mismo — Deja que Iruka se calme y entra de nuevo ahí y habla con él. Busca la manera de arreglar las cosas entre ustedes —

Kakashi soltó una temblorosa respiración y Naruto evitó voltear a mirarlo. Quería darle algo de privacidad al hombre por si estaba llorando. Naruto sabía que querría lo mismo si él fuera el que estuviera en la situación en la que se encontraba Kakashi — Te voy a decir algo que creo deberías saber. Esta tarde mientras Matt me mostraba la ecografía del bebé me confesó que deseaba que hubiera sido tuyo —

A pesar del dolor Kakashi sonrió. Esperanza surgiendo en su corazón — ¿De verdad? —

Golpeándole el hombro a Kakashi con el suyo y luego gimiendo arrepentido de haberlo hecho, contestó a su pregunta — De verdad. Así que no te rindas aún. Arregla todo este embrollo por lo que más quieras. No permitas que todo acabe de esta manera —

Kakashi asintió — Así lo haré. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a buscar a Sasuke? —

Naruto se rio — No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, vivo con él desde hace un tiempo. Aunque solo soy su enfermero personal, por ahora — Entendimiento se dibujó en la cara de Kakashi — Así que, tú eres la razón por la cual Sasuke me pidió que no fuera a verlo hasta que él me lo pidiera. Eres muy posesivo, ¿lo sabías?—

Naruto asintió — Sí, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento, si te le hubieras acercado te hubiera matado. Y en este momento sería culpable de dejar al hijo de Iruka sin uno de sus padres —

Kakashi sonrió con suficiencia — No hubieras podido conmigo, hombrecito. No soy una presa fácil —

Naruto mirando de arriba abajo el estado tan lamentable que había dejado a Kakashi, contestó a su provocación — Pero allá adentro te puse en problemas, muchachote, así que es mejor que no quieras averiguar si puedo contigo o no —

Ambos hombres se rieron. No hay como una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre machos alfa para arreglar sus diferencias.

Kakashi le ofreció la mano a Naruto en son de paz — Me caes bien, hombrecito. Y me alegra que Sasuke haya encontrado a un hombre que realmente lo ame —

Naruto le tomó la mano apretándosela con fuerza, en ningún momento mostrando debilidad ante el ex-amante de Sasuke. Tenía que dejar claramente establecido su dominio sobre el hombre — Y me alegra que Iruka te tenga, Kakashi — Naruto lo soltó — Espera un rato y entra. Yo por mi parte tengo que ir a casa y pedirle, incluso de rodillas, perdón a Ron. Todo este tiempo he sido un completo imbécil —

— Qué buen par de imbéciles somos. ¿No te parece? —

— Ni que lo digas —

Naruto se levantó lentamente del piso, una vez que la adrenalina se esfumó de su cuerpo había dado paso a la agonía del dolor. Se despidió de Kakashi dejándolo solo en el pasillo. Pero a Kakashi eso no le importaba. Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario. No le iba a permitir a Iruka que lo sacara de su vida. No sin antes luchar.

.

.

.

.  
Konan estaba en la cocina preparándose un café cuando Naruto entró al apartamento en una lamentable facha. Cuando intentó hablarle, Naruto levantó la mano evitando que le dijera lo que fuera que iba a decirle y caminó directamente hacia la habitación de Sasuke.  
Sasuke dormía plácidamente. Su hinchado vientre colocado delicadamente sobre una almohada. Naruto aseguró la puerta de la habitación y sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo fue hacia él, le levantó la camiseta y tomando con ambas manos su abultado vientre comenzó a darle cálidos besos.  
Sasuke se despertó sobresaltado. Naruto lo había cogido con la guardia baja. Cuando miró al hombre, horror cubrió toda su cara.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasó? —

Naruto levantó la cara, lágrimas inundando sus ojos — Conocí a Kakashi —

Sasuke estaba indignado — ¡Hijo de puta, lo voy a matar! No tenía ningún derecho a... —

Naruto calló a Sasuke con un dulce beso. Uno por el cual había agonizado durante todos estos meses — No te preocupes, él tampoco salió muy bien librado — Naruto le picó el ojo. Se levantó del lado de la cama de Sasuke y fue al baño a ducharse. En unos pocos minutos Naruto volvió vistiendo solo una toalla, la dejó caer al piso antes de meterse a la cama que tanto había ansiado desde la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Sasuke. Porque ahora estaba seguro. Su única vez juntos no fue solo cuestión de sexo. Con mucho cuidado Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a desvestirse y acomodándose en cucharita comenzó a besar de nuevo esos labios carnosos como un hombre hambriento mientras frotaba con cariño el capullo donde su hijo dormía. Naruto por fin se sentía libre para demostrarle a Sasuke y a su bebé su amor — Te amo, Sasuke. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que había caído enamorado de ti —

Sasuke gimió, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — Pensé que nunca oiría esas palabras salir de tus labios. Y aunque para mí fue un poco diferente puedo decirte que estos meses has hecho latir mi corazón como nunca había latido por nadie. Te amo Naruto y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo y con nuestro be... Lo siento —

Naruto se apretó con más fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke — Dilo Sasuke. Dilo por favor —

Sasuke sonrió — Nuestro bebé —

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto se sintiera por primera vez completo y aunque el camino para llegar al corazón de Sasuke fue algo escarpado, todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena.  
Ambos hombres pasaron el resto de la noche acariciándose, conociéndose de nuevo en brazos del otro. El acto en sí mismo fue de lo más íntimo y erótico para ambos, porque por primera vez Naruto y Sasuke se profesaron mediante sus caricias todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  
Ya habría tiempo más adelante para tener sexo salvaje y escabroso una vez que su hijo naciera.

.

.

.

.

Dos horas después Kakashi seguía afuera del apartamento de Iruka sentado frente a su puerta. Le había partido el corazón escucharlo llorar por lo que le parecieron horas. Pero desde hacía un buen rato no escuchaba nada de nada, así que decidió entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Kakashi encontró a Iruka dormido sobre el suelo. Lágrimas manchaban su hermosa cara haciéndolo lucir exhausto. Kakashi se acercó y levantó a Iruka en sus brazos llevándolo hacia su habitación. Lo acostó en la cama y lo arropó con la colcha — ¿Acaso no te dije que no me volvieras a tocar? — Iruka le dijo con voz ronca de tanto llorar.

— Lo siento Iruka, pero no podía dejarte votado en el suelo — Kakashi respiró profundo como tomando fuerzas para la lucha que se avecinaba.

— Vete, Kakashi. Te dije que no quería volver a verte — Iruka se volteó dándole la espalda. El ligero temblor de sus hombros le dijo a Kakashi que estaba llorando de nuevo.

— Iruka, no me pidas eso. No ahora. Siento mucho haberte lastimado, pero no puedo dejarte solo en las condiciones en que estás. Por favor, déjame cuidarte — suplicó al hombre tendido en la cama.

— ¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz? Te quiero fuera de mi vida, ahora — Iruka sorbió.

— No puedes hacerme esto Iruka, el bebé también es mío. Los dos son míos —

Iruka se rio amargamente — No, no lo somos y tan pronto como pueda voy a contratar a un abogado para que redacte un documento con el cual renuncies a cualquier derecho que tengas sobre "mi hijo". Es lo menos que espero de un hijo de puta como tú. Ahora vete y no vuelvas —

Kakashi se quedó allí de píe sin saber qué hacer. La había cagado a lo grande esta vez — Está bien me voy a ir, pero no sin que antes me prometas algo — Iruka bufó — No tienes derecho a exigirme nada, imbécil —

— Pues si que lo tengo — Kakashi suspiró — Prométeme que llamarás a Naruto en caso de que algo se presente. No debes poner en riesgo tu vida y la de nuestro bebé sólo porque no deseas verme —

— No te lo prometo a ti. Se lo prometo a mi hijo quien no tiene la culpa de todo esto. Y no te preocupes, sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo —

Kakashi suspiró. Estaba visto que llegar a Iruka en estos momentos era casi que imposible. Así que dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento del hombre que amaba.

Al llegar a su auto en el parqueadero subterráneo entró en éste y se quedó mirando al infinito como hace algunos meses también lo había hecho. Solo que esa vez no había sentido la desolación que ahora sentía. Gruñendo, Kakashi chocó su frente contra el volante. Quería de alguna manera sacar el dolor de su mente y de su corazón, así fuera a punta de golpes.

Nunca había perdido una batalla, y ahora, por primera vez viéndose desvalido ante un oponente contra el cual no sabía cómo luchar, se sentía completamente impotente.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Iruka era suyo, al igual que su hijo. Y nada ni nadie iban a impedir que eso siguiera siendo así. Ni siquiera el mismo Iruka.

Tranquilizándose un poco, arrancó el auto, dio reversa y procedió a salir del edificio donde vivía Iruka.

Hoy había perdido una batalla.

Pero no la guerra.

**Perdon por haber abandonado la historia u_u**

**Entre hoy y mañana terminare los que faltan y los subire.**

**Gracias por su paciencia w**


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Capítulo 16

Había pasado una semana, una jodida semana desde que Iruka había echado a Kakashi de su apartamento, y para este momento Kakashi era un completo desastre.

Kakashi estaba sumido en tan severa depresión que para ahora nada tenía sentido para él. Excepto Iruka y su bebé a punto de nacer.

Toda la semana se la había pasado encerrado en su apartamento, emborrachándose para tratar de mitigar el dolor en su corazón, por supuesto sin resultado alguno. Solo se mantenía lo suficientemente sobrio para llamar a Iruka cada vez que quería hacerlo. Y para ahora ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho.

Al principio las llamadas de Kakashi iban al buzón de mensajes del celular de Iruka o quedaban grabadas en el contestador automático del teléfono de su apartamento. Ahora, tal vez cansado del acoso al que era sometido por parte de Kakashi, Iruka había apagado su celular y desconectado su teléfono fijo desde el día anterior. Era más que obvio que el hombre no quería saber absolutamente nada de él.

Kakashi se rio amargamente tirado en la alfombra de su ahora sucia sala de estar. Vasos y botellas por doquier dañaban el moderno diseño de lo que fue, alguna vez, una impecable habitación. «Diablos, ¿por qué tiene que doler tanto?», pensó Kakashi, mientras pasaba su mano por su pecho tratando de mitigar infructuosamente el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Muy en el fondo Kakashi sentía que este sufrimiento, de alguna manera, era su castigo por haber utilizado a tantos hombres en el pasado. Hombres como Sasuke, a quien había hecho a un lado por haberle confesado que lo amaba, hiriéndolo profundamente al hacerlo.

Al menos Sasuke ahora era feliz. Su sufrimiento había tenido su recompensa. Pero ¿su verdugo era merecedor de tenerla?

Kakashi se sentó para alcanzar la botella de whisky recién abierta que descansaba en la mesa de café. Había casi acabado con la provisión de whisky que guardaba en su apartamento. Cantidad que probablemente le hubiera alcanzado para todo un año y que ahora era casi historia.

Sasuke lo había llamado unas cuantas veces. A pesar de que la primera llamada que le hizo fue para gritarle por pegarle a su hombrecito, las otras habían sido para saber cómo estaba. Sasuke estaba genuinamente preocupado por él, incluso había llegado al extremo de amenazar a Kakashi con que si no dejaba de embriagarse, él mismo iría a partirle el culo y Kakashi sería el culpable de que su bebé naciera prematuro.

Kakashi sonrió sin realmente querer hacerlo. A pesar de que esa inocua amenaza le causó gracia, no funcionó. Kakashi solo quería olvidar que Iruka ahora lo odiaba y el alcohol era su mejor aliado para eso.

Una vez que se tomó el quemante líquido ámbar, volvió a acostarse sobre la alfombra. Su cuerpo zumbando por la necesidad de sentir a Iruka, de tocarlo. ¿Cómo carajos había llegado a cagarla tanto?

Pronto comenzó a sentirse embotado, muy rápidamente el ansiado sueño vendría dándole a su dolorido corazón y probablemente a su alma algo de paz. Había comenzado a desear no volver a despertarse nunca más. No con el inmenso dolor que sentía apenas abría los ojos una vez que el efecto sedante del alcohol terminaba. Un dolor que solo el perdón del hombre que amaba quitaría. Pero ese perdón probablemente nunca llegaría.  
Con ese angustiante pensamiento, mientras lágrimas corrían hacia abajo por sus mejillas para caer al suelo alfombrado, Kakashi se desmayó una vez más.

.

.

.

.

— Naruto, tenemos que hacer algo por Kakashi y Iruka, esto no puede seguir así — Sasuke y Naruto descansaban plácidamente en lo que ahora se había convertido en su habitación.

— Corazón, lo he intentado todo. Ya perdí la cuenta del número de veces que he llamado a Iruka y no me contesta. Incluso esta mañana fui a su apartamento y cambió la combinación del código de su puerta. Si eso no significa que no me quiere ver ni en pintura no sé qué lo haría — Naruto estaba muy preocupado por su mejor amigo. Iruka no había querido hablar con él desde que se peleó con Kakashi en su apartamento y para colmo tampoco quería verlo. Con la fecha del parto acercándose no era bueno que Iruka los mantuviera al margen a Kakashi y a él. Al menos Naruto sentía que no era merecedor de eso.

Sasuke suspiró con frustración — Por esta noche no podemos hacer nada, hermoso. Así que mañana pensaremos en un buen plan para juntarlos de nuevo, así tengamos que encerrarlos en una habitación hasta que hablen —

Naruto bufó — ¿Crees que eso pueda funcionar? —

Sasuke negó con la cabeza — No lo sé, pero valdría la pena intentarlo — Ambos hombres rieron.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y hurgó en su maletín. Siempre dejaba su celular cerca con la esperanza de que Iruka lo llamara en caso de alguna urgencia, pero por más que buscó no lo encontró. Sasuke viendo la cara de preocupación en Naruto le preguntó — ¿Qué sucede? —

Naruto volteó a mirar a Sasuke — Creo que dejé mi celular en la oficina. Dios, ¿y si Iruka me llega a necesitar? —

— Vuelve a la cama, hermoso. Si no te ha llamado durante el día es porque se encuentra bien. Mañana vas temprano al spa, lo recuperas y sales de dudas. Pero ahora ven a descansar — Sasuke alzó las cobijas en invitación para Naruto.

— ¿Solo a descansar? — Naruto hizo un puchero.

Sasuke sonrió. Tener prohibido el sexo no había sido obstáculo para que Naruto encontrara otras formas muy imaginativas de compartir la cama con Sasuke. Dios, Sasuke amaba a Naruto con todo y lo pervertido que a veces podía llegar a ser — Ven aquí, creo que tu gatito te tiene preparada una sorpresa para ti —

Naruto corrió a la cama ante la insinuante invitación de Sasuke. Cuando estaba de humor había que aprovecharlo al máximo.

Solo esperaba que Iruka estuviera bien. Al menos por esta noche.

.

.

.

.

Iruka estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar de su apartamento mirando por milésima vez al enorme elefante blanco junto a su puerta. No había abierto la gran caja blanca que Kakashi había dejado abandonada en su apartamento, desde el día en que Iruka lo echara a patadas de su vida.

Iruka había podido controlar muy bien su curiosidad, pero había algo en la maldita caja que lo hacía contemplarla constantemente. A veces se preguntaba por qué simplemente no había llamado a un servicio de mensajería para devolvérsela al imbécil.

En la mañana había tratado de moverla. Simplemente la quería fuera de su vista, pero pesaba como la mierda y dejó de intentar llevarla hacia otro lado. Y ahora, estaba allí sentado, viéndola de nuevo como lo había hecho durante toda la semana.

Desde la mañana su cintura dolía. Había comenzado como un leve dolor sordo por lo que había tomado la medicación que le había prescrito el doctor Teuchi en caso de sentir algún dolor, pero en lugar de darle alivio, al parecer se le había ido intensificado con las horas.

Iruka se sentía tan miserable.

Quería llamar a su mejor amigo, quería hablar con Naruto, pero no se atrevía. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un malcriado, pero aún no lo había perdonado del todo por no haberle hablado de lo que sospechaba acerca de Sasuke y Kakashi. Si las cosas hubiesen sido al contrario, Iruka se lo hubiera contado.

O pensándolo bien, tal vez no.

Iruka suspiró, esa no hubiera sido una fácil decisión.

Iruka con determinación se levantó del sofá para ir y enfrentar al toro por los cuernos. Tomó unas enormes tijeras de la cocina antes de ir hacia la caja y abrirla. Quería saber de una puta vez qué era aquello.

Lentamente se puso de rodillas y volcando toda la frustración que sentía en el cartón, cortó lo que más pudo para ver lo que escondía. De pronto sus ojos ardieron por las lágrimas. En el interior descansaba el hermoso moisés amarillo y blanco que tanto le había gustado a Iruka el día que habían estado haciendo compras con Kakashi.

Kakashi lo había comprado para el bebé de los dos. No, para el bebé de Iruka.

No queriendo ver por más tiempo el objeto que lo había hecho romper a llorar de nuevo, lo tapó como pudo y se dispuso a levantarse del piso tan rápido como su peso se lo permitió.

De pronto un terrible dolor atravesó su bajo vientre. Tan fuerte era que incluso le sacó el aire a sus pulmones. Iruka se sostuvo por un rato de la caja hasta que el dolor cesó.

Luego, Iruka caminó lentamente hacia su habitación, se sentó en la cama y cogió su celular. Cuando lo encendió la infinidad de avisos de llamadas pérdidas de Kakashi y Naruto lo asombraron. Esos dos eran unos acosadores.

Negando con la cabeza, Iruka llamó a Naruto a su celular, pero después de varios infructuosos intentos su mejor amigo no le respondió. Volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez llamó al teléfono fijo de su apartamento y una vez más fue inútil.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido el hombre?

Iruka volvió a sentir otro dolor bajo, solo que esta vez fue un poco más largo que el anterior. Para cuando cesó Iruka estaba completamente aterrado y sin nadie a quien pudiera llamar para que lo auxiliara. Bueno, sí había alguien más pero esa opción era impensable para Iruka.

Tomando el bolso que tenía preparado desde hacía más de un mes por si el bebé estaba listo para venir al mundo antes de lo previsto, Iruka se dispuso a irse por su propia cuenta hasta la clínica del doctor Teuchi. Al fin de cuentas estaba solo y era hora de encarar su nueva realidad. Pero otro dolor lo atrapó cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, haciéndolo casi caer de rodillas en el umbral. Sacando de nuevo su celular, le insistió una vez más a Naruto, pero al igual que antes su amigo no contestó. Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Iruka. En el estado en que se encontraba era más que seguro que por su propia cuenta no iba ni a llegar al ascensor.

No quería hacerlo, tenía a Dios como testigo de eso, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Respirando con fuerza una vez que el dolor pasó, le marcó a Kakashi y tampoco le contestó.

Iruka se sentía frenético, pero eso no iba a ayudarlo ahora, así que como pudo trató de calmarse y volvió a intentarlo. Al tercer timbrazo Kakashi finalmente contestó, con voz ronca y pastosa — ¿Iruka? —

Iruka jadeó en el aparato — Kakashi. El bebé. Creo que se adelantó. Naruto. No contesta — Iruka escuchó golpes al otro lado de la línea, al parecer Kakashi se estaba preparando para venir inmediatamente en su ayuda.

— ¿Dónde estás? — preocupación y angustia llenaban el tono de su voz.

— En el apartamento. Iba a irme. Solo. Me duele mucho. Kakashi. No pude — Iruka sabía que sonaba como una damisela en apuros pero ya habría tiempo para sentir vergüenza una vez que todo acabara. Ahora lo más importante era llegar a la clínica.

— ¿Estás loco? No te muevas de donde estás, voy para allá — Kakashi cortó la llamada y Iruka trató de relajarse.

Al contrario de las mujeres los hombres una vez llegado el momento del parto sólo tenían una opción y era someterse a una cesaría por carecer del conducto adecuado para que nacieran sus bebés. Así que, supuestamente, no tenía necesidad de pasar por el trabajo de parto. Pero por alguna extraña razón el bebé había decidido adelantar su fecha de llegada y si lo que Iruka estaba sintiendo era parecido a lo que sentían las mujeres. ¡Dios las proteja! Kakashi no demoró mucho en llegar, tan solo pasaron veinte minutos que parecieron una eternidad para ambos hombres. Cuando salió del ascensor y miró hacia el apartamento de Iruka lo vio sentado a un lado de la puerta, con un pequeño bolso a un lado. Kakashi se acercó y se agachó.

— ¿Iruka? —

Iruka miró hacia arriba a Kakshi y a pesar del dolor que sentía quedó aterrado de la facha en que venía el hombre. Estaba barbado, la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba sucia y para colmo de males olía horrible — Estás. Hecho. Una. Mierda — jadeó Iruka.

Kakashi sonrió — Mira quién habla de estar hecho mierda. Vamos dulzura, te voy a cargar hasta el auto —

Iruka quiso en un principio protestar, no quería que Kakashi lo tocara. Pero a veces la necesidad tiene cara de perro y en estos momentos estaba en una enorme necesidad — No. Me. Llames. Dulzura —

Kakashi sonrió. A pesar de lo triste que se había sentido durante todos estos días y que además, era más que probable que Iruka aún no lo había perdonado, se sentía feliz de que lo llamara. Así hubiera sido la última opción de la lista.

Pronto llegaron al auto de Kakashi que había dejado parqueado en la bahía del edificio de Iruka. Kakashi acomodó a Iruka en el asiento del copiloto y luego fue al otro lado y una vez acomodado arrancó a toda velocidad hacia el hospital — ¿Ya le avisaste al doctor Teuchi? —

— ¡Oh, Dios! — Kakashi miró hacia donde estaba sentado Iruka. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas mientras veía cómo el hinchado vientre del hombre se contraía con fuerza — Kakashi. Mira. Para. El frente. Nos vamos. A matar —

Kakashi no esperó una respuesta por parte de Iruka y él mismo llamó al doctor Teuchi contándole la situación. El médico le dijo que iba de inmediato hacia la clínica porque el parto de Iruka era inminente. El corazón de Kakashi latía desbocado. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pensando a Iruka, nunca había estado cerca de un hombre o mujer a punto de dar a luz. ¿Era normal que el hinchado vientre de un embarazado se tensara de esa forma?

— ¡Kakashi. Acelera. O voy. A cagar. Al bebé! —

Gracias a Dios, era tarde en la noche y no había casi tráfico, por lo que llegaron rápidamente hasta la clínica de fertilización. Dos camilleros los estaban esperando en la entrada, al parecer fueron avisados por el doctor Teuchi.

Kakashi prácticamente saltó del auto apenas frenó. Corrió al lado del asiento del copiloto y ayudó a sacar a Iruka de su auto. Salieron todos disparados una vez Iruka fue acomodado en la camilla rumbo al segundo piso, a la sala de cirugía. Kakshi se quedó afuera escuchando cómo Iruka se quejaba del dolor cuando traspasaba las puertas dobles.

Después de unos veinte minutos el doctor Teuchi salió ya vestido con su atuendo verde — Supe por Iruka que estaba aquí y me pidió que le dijera que podía irse a casa — El doctor se quedó mirando a Kakashi por un momento antes de continuar — Deduzco que ya le contó a Iruka lo ocurrido. ¿No es verdad? —

Kakashi solo asintió. No quería decirle a nadie lo miserable que se sentía, claro que su facha lo delataba por completo — Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que Iruka salga de cirugía y luego me iré —

El doctor suspiró — Como desee — Dando media vuelta el hombre mayor volvió a desaparecer por donde llegó.

Kakashi se sentó en la sala de espera sintiéndose algo herido por haber sido despachado de esa forma por Iruka, pero tenía que ser realista. Iruka solo lo había llamado porque no le había quedado otra opción, no porque quisiera a Kakashi a su lado en estos momentos.

Tuvieron que pasar más de dos horas hasta que al fin una enfermera salió en su búsqueda — ¿El señor Hatake? — Kakashi se levantó de su silla — Soy yo —

La enfermera le sonrió — El señor Umino está en estos momentos en sala de recuperación, si quiere puede ir allí a verlo antes de que sea llevado a una habitación en el tercer piso —

Kakashi se sentía aliviado — ¿Y el bebé? —

La enfermera se sonrojó — Lo siento señor Hatake, soy una olvidadiza. La bebé está siendo en este momento valorada por el neonatólogo, así que pronto tendrá noticias, pero por lo demás está muy bien —

Kakashi se preguntó si esta boba había sido la causante de todo este lio. Y si lo era, Dios la bendiga, porque ahora no se cambiaba por nadie al enterarse de que era el feliz padre de una niña, o al menos esperaba serlo si Iruka algún día llegaba a perdonarlo.

La enfermera lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba Iruka descansando. Tímidamente Kakashi entró a la enorme habitación con varias camillas separadas por estériles cortinas, al parecer el hombre que amaba y quien le había dado el regalo más grande del universo estaba durmiendo a causa del agotamiento por todo lo que había pasado.

Kakashi se acercó un poco más a Iruka. El hombre estaba algo pálido y ojeroso, pero para Kakashi, Iruka se veía hermoso.

Tomando la mano de Iruka con sumo cuidado, Kakashi se inclinó y la besó, antes de hablarle, sabía que realmente no le escucharía, pero no importaba, era mejor así — Hola dulzura, sé que me despediste hace un rato y que lo último que quieres es que esté aquí contigo, pero no podía irme sin antes cerciorarme de que estabas bien. Al parecer la boba de la enfermera no sabía de tu decisión y estoy agradecido por eso. Estoy feliz porque la bebé que has traído al mundo está muy bien. Tu tenacidad ha hecho posible este maravilloso milagro que espero algún día quieras compartir conmigo. Pero si no, si no puedes perdonarme, me haré a un lado como me lo pediste hace unos días. He tenido tiempo para pensar en todo lo sucedido y lo admito, soy un soberano hijo de puta — La voz de Kakashi se quebró un poco por lo que tuvo que parar unos segundos para tranquilizarse antes de continuar — Pero con todo y eso en verdad me enamoré de ti. Al parecer tengo en algún lugar de mi interior un corazón que solo tú hiciste que comenzara a latir. Te amo Iruka y sin conocerla amo también a nuestra hija y si algún día me das la oportunidad, nunca me cansaré de demostrártelo, porque tú hiciste que quisiera ser un mejor hombre. Tú me cambiaste la vida, Iruka. Sólo quería decírtelo antes de irme —

Kakashi besó una vez más la mano de Iruka antes de dejarla suavemente sobre la manta y dar media vuelta para irse. Lágrimas caían silentes de sus ojos, mudos testigos de su ahora corazón sangrante. Y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta escuchó a Iruka llamarlo suavemente. Paró por un segundo creyendo que tal vez había sido producto de su imaginación o del ferviente deseo de que Iruka en algún punto lo detuviera, pero a pesar de sus lúgubres pensamientos volvió a escuchar a Iruka llamándolo.

Kakashi se devolvió rápidamente a donde estaba Iruka. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al igual que caían por las de Kakashi — No te vayas —

Kakashi se lanzó y abrazó a Iruka, dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor contenido durante todos esos agonizantes días, cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido. Iruka abrazó a Kakashi a pesar de lo hecho polvo que se sentía. Entre sollozos Kakashi le dijo — Gracias —

Iruka se limpió las lágrimas con una mano — Pero no pienses que todo está arreglado, señor Hatake. Tendrás que hacer méritos, muchos méritos para que vuelva a confiar en ti —

Kakashi se levantó y miró a Iruka a los ojos, tratando de que toda su sinceridad se viera reflejada en ellos — Por ti haría lo que sea. Lo que sea, ¿me oyes? — Iruka sonrió — ¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso ahora? —

Kakashi asintió.

— Pues corre a tu casa y aséate por Dios, hueles horrible, no quiero que la primera impresión que tenga nuestra hija de su otro padre sea esa facha que traes. Además, ni loco dejaría que la alzaras con todos esos gérmenes que llevas encima —

Kakashi se rio a carcajadas. Sabía que Iruka le había dado una nueva oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría por nada del mundo. Primero muerto antes que volver a hacerle daño al hombre que amaba. Y dándole un casto beso a Iruka en su frente corrió aliviado hacia su casa.

Tenía que volver a estar presentable tanto para su hija como para Iruka.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana y por fin hoy le habían dado el alta a Hikari. La pequeña tuvo que pasar algunos días en la incubadora por una ligera complicación respiratoria por haberse adelantado un poco, pero había demostrado ser toda una luchadora como sus padres y por eso hoy podrían llevarla a casa.

Iruka y Kakashi estuvieron de acuerdo en llamarla Hikari porque ella había sido la razón para que Kakashi se encarrilara e hiciera lo correcto. Ella fue la tierna luz que derritió el frio corazón de Kakashi.

Iruka decidió quedarse todos esos días en la clínica sin separase un minuto de la bebé y Kakashi lo apoyó en su decisión. Habían llegado a ser un gran equipo como padres primerizos. Solo esperaban seguirlo siendo ahora en casa y por su propia cuenta. Era un poco aterrador estar sin el apoyo de las enfermeras en todo momento. Solo faltaba arreglar algunos detalles locativos, porque Kakashi no quería esperar más, quería que Iruka y él vivieran juntos. Pero aún no habían decidido si elegirían alguno de sus respectivos apartamentos o comprarían uno más grande para su pequeña familia en auge. Porque Kakashi secretamente esperaba volver a convencer a Iruka para que tuvieran otro bebé en un año o dos. Hiari necesitaba una hermana o hermano.

Iruka y Naruto al fin habían hecho las paces. Cuando Naruto se enteró de lo sucedido, inmediatamente vino a la clínica y aunque Iruka le hizo pasar un momento difícil a su mejor amigo, primó ante todo lo demás su amistad. Así que Kakashi no solo ahora tenía una hija, sino el apoyo de dos incondicionales amigos.

A veces sentía que tanta dicha no era merecida.

— ¿Tienes todo? — Iruka le preguntó a Kakashi mientras cargaba a Hikari en sus brazos.

— Si dulzura, creo que estamos listos para irnos —

Kakashi se acercó cargado con todas las pertenencias de Iruka y de su hija hasta la silla de ruedas donde Iruka se iba a sentar para que un enfermero lo llevara hasta su auto. Iruka caminó lentamente y se sentó. Aún estaba un poco débil a causa de la cesaría, pero su recuperación iba muy bien.

Prácticamente el hombre resplandecía.

— ¿Listos para volver a casa? — el enfermero les preguntó.

Iruka y Kakashi se miraron — Si estamos listos — contestaron al mismo tiempo.

La vida a veces suele cambiar los planes que soñamos o nos pone a prueba para ver cómo los enfrentamos. Pero en la vida de Iruka y Kakashi el amor había primado sobre el dolor del engaño y la desconfianza. Y ahora estaban felices de haberse dado una nueva oportunidad como pareja y salir al mundo a iniciar su largo viaje como la familia que ahora eran.


	17. Chapter 17

**Titulo: Una dulce pesadilla**

**Autor: Zamorita**

Epílogo

Un año después…

Iruka y Kakashi caminaban juntos entre las sillas de los invitados hacia el hermoso altar donde los esperaba el juez civil que los casaría.

Se veían ambos radiantes con sus smokings negros, sus bandas roja y azul y la felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían ocupado hasta del último detalle de la decoración del exclusivo salón en dónde se llevaba a cabo este hermoso evento el día de hoy. Iruka solo les había hecho una petición, que las flores con las que engalanaran el lugar fueran orquídeas blancas. Era su manera de hacer sentir a Kakashi la presencia de su madre en estos momentos.

Al llegar al frente Kakashi miró a un lado a Hikari en brazos de Sasuke. Su hermosa hija, ahora de un año de edad, estaba también vestida para la ocasión. Aun no se había ido junto con Iruka para su luna de miel y ya la extrañaba muchísimo.

Naruto y Sasuke también se veían espectaculares con sus trajes. Kakashi sonrió al ver al hijo de ambos en brazos de Naruto vistiendo un pequeñísimo smoking que le habían mandado a confeccionar al niño de casi un año. Kakashi nunca había conocido a un papá más endiabladamente consentidor como lo era Naruto.

Kakashi se sentía feliz por ambos.

A pesar de lo difícil que había sido el embarazo de Sasuke, éste logró llevarlo hasta un poco más allá de la semana treinta y siete y por eso llamaron al niño Oscar, porque había sido todo un galardón el que naciera.

Lastimosamente Sasuke había perdido su útero implantado en el parto y el doctor Teuchi les había dicho que era mejor no volver a intentar un nuevo tratamiento. Pero Kakashi sabía que Naruto estaba contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera él quien le diera a Oscar un hermano o hermana. El hombre últimamente le hacía muchas preguntas a Iruka sobre el tratamiento, el embarazo y por sobretodo, del parto. Kakashi pensaba que Naruto a lo que más le tenía miedo era al dolor y por eso aún le huía a la idea un poco. Pero esperaba que pronto llegara a un consenso con el tema y lo hiciera.  
Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el juez civil la ceremonia comenzó. Por fin serían ante el mundo una pareja casada como ahora lo eran Naruto y Sasuke.

Su boda no había sido tan sobria como la que habían preferido Kakashi y Iruka. Ese par de locos se habían presentado un viernes en la tarde en la oficina de Kakashi para llevárselos a un fin de semana a Las Vegas. Y cual no sería la sorpresa que se llevaron al saber que el viaje en realidad era una escapada para casarse en una de las capillas con Elvis oficiando la boda.

Había sido un fin de semana inolvidable para los cuatro amigos. Lo único malo fue que a Iruka y a Kakashi les tocó cuidar de Oscar para darle algo de privacidad a la pareja recién casada. Pero la retribución había llegado, porque ahora Naruto y Sasuke cuidarían de Hikari durante su luna miel.

Kakashi quería a Iruka para él solito y esperaba que la luna de miel tuviera la dulce consecuencia que desde hace algunos meses había estado maquinando. Un hermanito o hermanita para su pequeña hija.

Cuando la boda concluyó una vez el juez los declaró unidos en matrimonio, Iruka y Kakashi se dieron un amoroso beso en prueba de lo que sentían el uno por el otro ante sus amigos — Ahora eres mío ante todos, Iruka — Kakashi le dijo al oído una vez dejó de besarlo. Sus amigos gritaban alrededor de la pareja sus felicitaciones.

— No dudes que soy tuyo ni por un minuto, señor Hatake — Iruka lo abrazó y luego lo miró a los ojos. La mirada de Iruka brillaba por el amor y la felicidad que ahora sentía.

Kakashi le sonrió y se quedó mirando por un rato la cara de su ahora esposo — Sabes, no dejo de pensar que aunque el principio de nuestra relación fue una total pesadilla ha dado paso a algo muy dulce —

Iruka se rio — ¿De qué hablas, amor? —

Kakashi se inclinó y le dio un casto y rápido beso a Iruka en la boca — De que todo lo que tuvimos que vivir ha valido la pena para llegar a este dulce momento. Te amo, Iruka —

Iruka lo abrazó — Te amo, Kakashi —

FIN

**Como todo lo bueno, llego a su final :3**

**Les agradesco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer esta adaptacion y les agradesco el doble a los que dejaron un review.**

**Pronto traere otra historia**

**Hasta la proxima~  
**


End file.
